Las Alas del Tiempo
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Gohan gano la batalla contra Cell, pero el choque energético desestabilizo la barrera de la realidad, creando una grieta que envía a Gohan a otro universo. Capítulo 1 corregido
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Dragón Ball z o Sora no Otoshimono son de mi autoría sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El destino te puso en mi camino**

 **Universo 7**

 **Tierra**

 **3:45 P.M**

 **Zona Desértica**

 **Torneo Cell**

Todo parecía haber terminado para los guerreros Z, ya no había esperanza, Cell había regresado mucho más poderoso y había matado a Mirai Trunks, Vegeta herido al ver a su hijo muerto había decidido atacar a Cell sin importar las consecuencias que esto conllevaría, Cell lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, y decidió terminarlo lanzando una enorme ráfaga de poder que lo mataría sin dejar rastro alguno, pero en ese momento un joven que se había opuesto a Cell y lo había humillado anteriormente, se interpuso entre el ataque de Cell y Vegeta, lo cual trajo consecuencias graves ya que su brazo izquierdo quedo inutilizable al recibir ese ataque.

-Jajaja Gohan no sé porque te lanzaste a ayudar a una basura como Vegeta, pero al hacerlo te condenaste a ti y a este miserable planeta – Cell reía diabólicamente.

En ese momento Cell levanto sus manos y las junto lo cual hizo sudar frio a Gohan, después Cell comenzó a elevar su Ki.

-No les perdonare todo lo que me han hecho pasar.

De pronto Cell se envolvió en un aura dorada y su Ki se comenzó a incrementar más y más.

-Explotare la tierra con ustedes– Todos quedaron impactados.

Cell Súper Perfecto se preparaba para matar a todos con un Kamehameha, mientras todos pensaban que el fin estaba cerca, el muchacho se tiró al piso de la impotencia al saber que todo iba a terminar.

-Si no fuera por mí estúpida arrogancia podría haberlo terminado - Gohan estaba arrodillado en el suelo esperando su fin.

De pronto su padre llamado Goku empezó a hablar desde el otro mundo.

-¿Papá eres tú?

-Si Gohan soy yo.

-Pero donde estas – Gohan giraba la cabeza por todos lados.

-Te hablo desde el otro mundo con la ayuda de Kaiosama.

-Gohan no te rindas, la Tierra te necesita o dejarás que Cell la destruya – Gohan giro su cabeza al cielo, mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

-Debe estar volviéndose loco por la desesperación.

-Pero papá estoy muy débil y mi brazo izquierdo está lastimado – Gohan se lamentaba, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Gohan tu nunca te has rendido sé que podrás hacerlo.

-ESTE SERA EL FIN DE TODO, NO SOLO LA TIERRA EXPLOTARA SINO EL SISTEMA SOLAR ENTERO JAJAJAJAJA -Gohan volteo a ver a Cell, mientras apretaba el puño con furia y comenzaba a gritar.

-Está bien papá lo intentaré.

-Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan volvió a transformarse en SSJ2 y Cell se sorprendió.

-Vaya por fin decidió atacarme - Cell sorprendido seguía cargando poder.

-ASI ESTA BIEN SI NO SERIA ABURRIDO, LA HORA DE TU MUERTE ESTA CERCA GOHAN JAJAJA…. GRRRRRRA – Cell cargo más poder al Kamehameha y su aura dorada crecía por cada expulsión masiva de poder.

-Eso es Gohan no te rindas tu podrás lograrlo– Goku alentaba a su hijo.

-En el universo no existirá nada más que obscuridad.

Gohan comenzó a levantar su brazo derecho, mientras su aura dorada eléctrica comenzaba a crecer y el viento alrededor de él lo envolvía, creando un torbellino gigante que envolvía su aura dorada.

-KAAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEEEE– Gohan elevaba su poder para estar casi a la par de Cell.

-Esto lo hace más interesante….Ghraaaaa -Cell aumento más el poder del Kamehameha, mientras un torbellino de aire aumentaba la presión en el lugar, Cell lanza el Kamehameha.

-HAAAA– Gohan lanza el Kamehameha, mientras se veía la imagen de Goku detrás de él.

Ambos Kamehameha colisionan, causando un cambio en la presión atmosférica y ello hace que todo lo que estuviera a un rango de 1 km fuera destruido por la onda de choque.

-Vamos ese no puede ser todo tu poder Gohan…Ghaaaa – Cell aumento más su poder.

-No puede ser - Gohan comenzó a temblar, el oponente tenía más poder que él, Goku comenzó a preocuparse y después encontró la respuesta.

-Gohan ya se lo que pasa, estas preocupado por lo que le pase a la tierra, no te preocupes podremos reconstruir los destrozos con las esferas del dragón, ahora usa tu máximo poder hijo.

-Ghrrrrr – Gohan aumento el poder del Kamehameha y niveló la diferencia de terreno que llevaba el Kamehameha de Cell.

-¿Eso es todo? … Es patético.

-Qué pasa Gohan…. No, ese maldito monstruo tiene ventaja.

-Lo siento papá ya no puedo.

De repente Cell sintió una molestia detrás de él, eran Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha y Tenshin-Han que estaban tratando de ayudar a Gohan.

-Gracias a Goku es que eh podido llegar a estos niveles, y no puedo permitir que su hijo muera en frente de mis ojos – Ten Seguía tratando de detener a Cell.

-Gohan eres como un hijo para mi, no permitiré que mueras aquí - Piccolo aumento el poder de su ataque pero no servía.

-DEJEN DE ESTORBAR BASURAS - Cell levantó sus alas y expulsó un poco de su Ki para crear una ventisca que dejó noqueados a todos.

-HASTA NUNCA GOHAN.. JAJAJAJAJA – Cell estaba a punto de matar a Gohan, pero Vegeta lo ataca por la espalda con un Big Bang Attack.

-VEGETA – Cell se distrajo por un segundo el cual Gohan aprovechó.

-Ahora Gohan- Gohan empezó a concentrar más Ki sobrepasando sus límites.

-HAAAAA -Gohan expulsó toda su energía en ese último ataque y reduciendo el de Cell.

Cell fue devorado por la onda de energía azul cobalto y se comenzó a desintegrar, Cell fue destruido. Todos pensaron que todo había terminado, pero aún sentían el poder del Kamehameha de Gohan , en el cielo por lo cual alzaron la vista y sudaron frio, al ver que el ataqué no se iba fuera de la atmósfera si no que se empezaba a posicionar en un solo punto , se dieron cuenta que era por el choque de energías el cual había empezado a abrir una fisura dimensional que crecía velozmente , Gohan rápidamente les advirtió a sus amigos que se alejaran porque iba a entrar dentro del fenómeno e iba a utilizar una onda explosiva para detener su expansión y todo dentro de un rango de 10 km iba a desaparecer por dicha explosión , él no podía irse porque tenía que controlar la onda de poder que iba a usar.

-Gohan cuidaté mucho, te estaremos esperando fuera del peligro" – Piccolo le dijo, a lo cual Gohan asintió.

Cuando todos se fueron a un sitio seguro, Gohan comenzó a volar directo al fenómeno y al entrar en el, lo primero que sintió fue una inmensa presión en el aire lo cual no lo dejaba respirar bien, entonces se volvió a transformar en SSJ2 y volvió a elevar su poder hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitían ya que estaba muy cansado.

-Ghaaaaaaa – El viento alrededor de Gohan se volvió más pesado y lo empezó a debilitar.

Gohan se dio cuenta que no podría salir del agujero después de volarlo en pedazos, se resigno a aceptar lo que le pasaria y entonces procedió a expulsar una tremenda onda de Ki que se expandió y cerró el portal, pero no hubo explosión alguna lo cual puso nerviosos a los guerreros Z.

-Gohan se está tardando… ¿No crees Piccolo? – Krillin dijo preocupado.

-Así es, ya debería haber destruido esa extraña anomalía.

De repente se dieron cuenta que el portal se cerró y el Ki de Gohan desapareció, todos sudaron frio y Piccolo se tiró al suelo y grito.

-GOHAAAAN.

 **El otro mundo**

Goku vio todo y se estremeció.

-¿Kaiosama sabes dónde está Gohan?.

-Si Goku cuando entro a ese lugar y se cerró le perdí la pista por unos instantes hasta que lo localice, en estos momentos está viajando a otra dimensión, habla con el porque cuando entre a esa dimensión no podré volver a contactar nunca con él, y lo más probable es que jamás pueda regresar ya que los dioses no podemos intervenir en el mundo de los vivos, todo esto ocurrió porque Gohan utilizo esa técnica dentro del portal, altero las propiedades del mismo lo cual le dio un destino aleatorio y lo mando al sitio mas aislado que te pudieras imaginar – Goku al escuchar esto se quedó congelado.

Al saber que lo más probable es que ya no pueda ver a su hijo, le llegaron al alma y le rompieron el corazón trato de aguantar sus lágrimas hasta hablar con su hijo, entonces comenzó a caminar atrás de Kaiosama y puso su mano en su espalda y le pidió que le permitiera hablar con el.

 **Agujero Dimensional**

Gohan se encontraba inmóvil ya que no le quedaba mucha energía, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

-¿Gohan puedes escucharme?.

-Si papá te escucho fuerte y claro.

-No se como decirte esto hijo.

-Dime papá que pasa... ¿La tierra está bien?...¿Cell no murió?... ¿El agujero no se cerró?.

-No hijo todo está bien,la tierra está a salvo.

-Entonces que pasa papa.

-Bueno según lo que me dijo Kaiosama, en estos momentos estas viajando a otra dimensión y nunca podrás regresar, ya que alteraste el portal al utilizar la onda explosiva y en estos momentos estas viajando a la dimensión más aislada de todas y será imposible traerte de vuelta – Gohan se quedó congelado, pero el ya se hacía una idea de eso al tomar la decisión de detener el portal, antes de que se expandiera más ya que iba a engullir la Tierra, Goku casi se puso a llorar al ver que su hijo no le respondió hasta después de unos minutos.

-No te preocupes papa, dile a mi mamá que la amo y siempre estará en mi corazón, quiero que le digas a todos que te revivan para que mi madre no se quede sola, por favor se que sabrá entenderlo y que no se preocupe si llego a un planeta similar a la tierra continuaré mis estudios" - Entonces el silencio vino de parte de Goku.

-Dice Kaiosama que donde aterrizarás es en la Tierra de esa dimensión – Gohan dio un giro de 360° no se esperaba esa suerte.

-De acuerdo papa -Goku sonrío.

-Jeje Gohan eres muy fuerte, sobrepasaste mis poderes siendo sólo un niño de 11 años, estoy orgulloso de ti, esta bien reviviré y cuidaré de tu mamá y les daré tu mensaje a todos, cuídate mucho Gohan no descuides tu entrenamiento, protege esa Tierra como protegiste la nuestra, siempre estarás en nuestro corazón hijo. Te Amo Gohan hijo mío– Gohan rompió a llorar.

-De acuerdo papa cuidaré la Tierra como lo hiciste tú, te prometo que no dejaré mi entrenamiento, cuídense mucho… Ah y adiós Kaiosama usted también cuídese.

-Claro muchacho eres muy fuerte, cuida mucho el planeta en el que estés próximamente.

La comunicación se cortó y Gohan sonrío, por las nuevas aventuras que le esperan, estaba ansioso por salir de ahi, entonces su cuerpo ya no resistió más y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

 **Universo 2**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **4:55 P.M**

 **Ciudad Sorami**

 **3 años antes de los eventos de Sora no Otoshimono**

Un joven de 11 años llamado Sakurai Tomoki estaba en su casa, mientras estaba acostado en su Futon*, esta viendo nada más y nada menos que una revista erótica, reía pervertidamente un poco, bebió un poco de su bebida y después se estiró.

"Haaa esto es vida como yo siempre digo "Paz y Tranquilidad es lo mejor"

 **RIO SORAMI**

De repente por toda la ciudad se escucha un poderoso estruendo, que alerto a todos los residentes de dicho lugar, pero en especial a un joven Peli-plateado que se encontraba luchando con un osó que le intentaba robar su alimento.

"Que fue eso" – Pensó el chico, busco por todos lados el origen de dicha anomalía hasta que la encontró.

En el cielo se comenzó a abrir una pequeña grieta que era del tamaño de una casa pequeña, el joven se interesó mucho por dicho fenómeno, y decidió entrar a su casa de campaña para poder tomar su cámara y tomar unas cuantas fotografías.

-Mmm es muy interesante parece que el origen de esa anomalía es de tipo espacio-temporal , si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta hay podría tener más datos sobre ella -De repente se sorprendió mas, al ver que de ella salía una silueta la cual se dirigió hasta la zona residencial norte, lo cual lo dejo un tanto intrigado.

-Bueno ya se dónde caerá iré a investigar después de que termine de analizar el fenómeno - En ese momento la grieta se cerró, lo cual hizo que el muchacho se quedara en blanco.

"Bueno no importa tal vez esto sea una prueba más de que existe el nuevo mundo" - Se dijo a si mismo triunfante, mientras se movía las gafas un poco.

 **Casa de Tomoki**

Tomoki estaba acostado leyendo su revista cuando de repente escucho un estruendo y se puso alerta.

-Que fue eso…fue enorme de donde provendrá – Entonces sale a su patio trasero, después de unos instantes ve que una silueta se dirige a su casa lo cual le hace pensar que morirá, por lo que decide esconderse dentro de su casa.

Después se escuchó una explosión gigante la cual llego a los oídos de cierta chica de cabello castaño que vivía al lado de la casa de Tomoki.

-Tomo-chan que fue eso… ¿Estas bien? – Sohara se asomó por la ventana de su casa y observo una densa capa de polvo, lo cual la asusto y decidió bajar e ir a casa de su amigo.

Tomoki después del shock inicial decide volver a salir al patio trasero, solo para encontrar un cráter de 5 metros de profundidad, por la curiosidad que le picaba decide acercarse.

"¡Que será… será un ovni tal vez, si es un meteorito tal vez lo pueda vender jejeje" – Tomoki empezó a fantasear sobre la posibilidad de que fuera un objeto del espacio exterior, pero un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tomoki decide acercarse mas al agujero y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, dentro de dicho agujero había un muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad que el, tenia el cabello negro en punta desafiando la gravedad, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas y estaba sumamente herido, parecía estar muerto pero pudo ver que estaba respirando lentamente, instintivamente Tomoki salto dentro del agujero y empieza a checar al muchacho, después de ver que no estaba tan débil como pensaba decide ayudarlo.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta del patio mientras alguien entraba apresuradamente.

-Tomo-chan que fue eso…¿Donde estas?.

-Acá atrás en el patio ven ayúdame por favor.

-Tomo-chan que pasó aquí– Pregunto Sohara preocupada.

-No lo sé ayúdame a meterlo adentro Sohara.

Metieron al chico dentro de la casa y Tomoki le pidió por favor que lo ayudara a curar al desconocido, Sohara observó al pelinegro el cual tenía enfrente suyo, se sonrojo al notar el cuerpo esculpido del muchacho.

-Quien le pudo hacer algo tan horrible a un niño – Sohara pensaba mientras le quitaban lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Al terminar de quitársela se sonrojo más al ver el cuerpo totalmente tonificado, lo cual le extrañaba para un chico de esa edad, después de curarlo lo llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes y lo dejaron descansar.

 **3 días después**

Gohan comenzó a despertar, le extraño el lugar en el cual se encontraba, por lo cual recordó que ya no estaba en su mundo, se puso muy triste ya que ya no vería a su familia ni tampoco a sus amigos, comenzó a llorar y apretó los puños.

"Si no me hubiera confiado y derrotado a Cell, cuando mi papá me lo pidió nada de esto estaría pasando" – Pensaba mientras lloraba.

Pasaron unos minutos y después Gohan se levantó del Futon, descubrió que estaba semi-desnudo, solo conservaba su ropa interior lo cual se le hizo extraño, también vio que su cuerpo esta vendado en especial su brazo izquierdo, miro a su alrededor y sonrió al ver que al lado del Futon había un cambio de ropa el cual constaba de un pantalón azul , una camisa roja con un estampado y unos tenis color blanco con rojo, levanto dicha ropa y debajo de ella había una nota con una letra que no reconocía.

 **-NOTA -**

Si estas leyendo esto significa que habrás despertado, eso me da gusto supongo que también habrás tomado la ropa que estaba arriba de esta nota, bueno póntela y baja jeje.

 **Habitación**

Gohan sonrió después de leer la nota y se puso la ropa , le gusto como se veía con ella lo único que no le gusto es que la playera le quedaba un poco pegada al cuerpo, pero eso no importaba después se dirigió a la ventana y comenzó a observar el paisaje, le sorprendió el increíble parecido con su mundo.

"Claro que va a ser igual, es el mismo planeta sólo que de diferente dimensión" – Gohan se rasco la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a un chico de cabello negro de su misma edad viendo la televisión, más concretamente un vídeo de colegialas en la playa y la veía con una cara de bobo, a lo cual Gohan puso una pequeña risa nerviosa, lo cual dio a notar e inmediatamente el chico se giró apagando la televisión.

-Oh, hola ya despertaste.

-Si muchas gracias por curarme y permitirme descansar.

-No hay problema, cualquier persona haría lo mismo por ti jajaja.

-Muchas gracias emmm– Gohan dio una reverencia mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de dirigirse al muchacho.

-Tomoki… Sakurai Tomoki , es un gusto conocerte.

-Gohan… Son Gohan el gusto es mío Tomoki-kun.

-Se que acabas de despertar y esto puede sonar un poco grosero de parte mía pero... ¿Ahora que despertaste, podrías decirme como rayos terminaste en un cráter en mi patio trasero?.

Gohan sabía que tarde o temprano le harían esa pregunta, Tomoki parecía buena persona, así que le contó toda su historia,Tomoki escuchaba atentamente con una cara de incredulidad total.

-Así que eres de otra dimensión y eres humano mitad extranjero.

-Así es Tomoki-kun mi otra mitad es de una familia guerrera que se dedicaba a pelear.

-Mmm ya veo…..Eres tonto ¿Crees que me creeré esa historia de alienígenas, dimensiones y poderes?.

-No, no soy ningún tonto,si quieres te puedo demostrar mis poderes.

-Claro que si… jajaja por favor, no creo que tengas poder alguno.

-De acuerdo, si no me crees vamos al área sin gente que vi por tu ventana, que está cerca de un árbol de cerezo – Tomoki asintió, de pronto se escuchó un rugido que asustó a Tomoki.

-Pero que demonios fue eso– Gohan se rasco la cabeza, mientras sonreía con una cara inocente, Tomoki al ver el sitio de donde provenía el ruido se cayó de espaldas.

-Tonto si tenías hambre me lo hubieras dicho.

-Hahaha lo que pasa es que no quería molestarte ya que me salvaste y curaste mis heridas.

-No importa, eres mi amigo aunque nos acabáramos de conocer "– Lo decía mientras sonríe y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Gracias espero no ser una molestia.

-No claro que no, ven vamos a comer algo.

 **Minutos Después**

Tomoki se quedó con la boca abierta al ver comer a Gohan , ya que comía una ración como para 15 personas, rápidamente terminó con la mitad de la despensa de la casa.

-Aaah gracias eso estuvo delicioso.

-Y bien… ¿Ya podemos ir al Árbol de cerezo? - Gohan volteo a ver a un Tomoki ansioso por ver si era verdad todo lo que había dicho.

-Si claro vamos – Tomoki se levantó y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta.

-Ha espera deja ir por Sohara ella querrá ver esto.

-Disculpa… ¿Quién es Sohara? – Tomoki se detiene a decirle quien era.

-Ella es la chica que curo tus heridas y te dejo el cambio de ropa en la mesa.

-Oh ya veo y donde está ahora.

-Ella vive aquí al lado, es mi vecina y amiga de la infancia jeje vamos.

-De acuerdo – Tomoki y Gohan salieron de la casa y fueron a tocar a casa de Sohara.

-Sohara… ¿Estas en casa? – Tomoki pregunta,mientras esperaba.

-Ya voy Tomo-chan... ¿Porque siempre eres tan energético?– Sohara al abrir la puerta y ver al chico que estaba al lado de Tomoki se sorprendió, y se sonrojo un poco al verlo bien ya que la hipnotizo esa mirada tan profunda y esos ojos negros, hasta que el decidió hablar.

Ho...Ho...Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Gohan" – Gohan tartamudeaba ya que vio que la chica que estaba parada frente a él era muy hermosa y el era un poco tímido al hablar con las mujeres.

-Fufufu, jajaja Gohan deberías ver tu cara de tonto que tienes ahora– Gohan se molestó un poco ya que no le hacía gracia ese comentario, decidió ignorarlo y siguió viendo a la chica.

-Hola mucho gusto soy amiga de Tomo-chan, mi nombre es Mitsuki Sohara pero llámame Sohara" – Le dedico una sonrisa a Gohan, el cual al verla se puso más nervioso y después le dio una reverencia.

-Gracias por curarme y por la ropa Sohara-san, estoy en deuda con usted y Tomoki-kun". – Sohara se sorprendió por los modales de Gohan, era muy distinto a Tomoki pero le daba esa sensación de paz que le da al igual que estar con Tomoki.

-No importa eso hacen los amigos jajaja, por cierto Tomo-chan para que me necesitas.

-Ha es una larga historia, podrías acompañarnos al cerezo gigante y allá te contaré todo.

-De acuerdo vamos – Sohara sonrió y emprendieron el viaje al Árbol de cerezo.

Al llegar Tomoki le contó lo mismo que Gohan le había dicho a él, pero ella tuvo una reacción diferente , ella por alguna razón si creía todo lo que le contaba Tomoki, ya que si había impactado en el patio del mismo sin haber muerto eso no era normal, ningún humano habría salido tan ileso como lo había hecho Gohan, además de que le sorprendió la rápida recuperación del mismo.

En ese preciso instante Tomoki recordó algo.

-Ha Gohan espera, ahora que recuerdo un extraño chico de cabello plateado llamado Sugata Eishiro que va en nuestro instituto, fue a mi casa hace 3 dias para investigar sobre la explosión que se origino allá y sobre ese extraño fenómeno que vi en el cielo, le conte sobre ti y eso le inquieto, dijo que estaba muy interesado en conocerte si esta bien para ti puedo llamarlo ahora para que venga y el también vea la demostración" – Gohan lo pensó un poco y después asintió.

-Claro por mi no hay problema solo que no tarde demasiado porque ya quiero empezar con la demostración"- Tomoki asintió.

-De acuerdo deja llamarlo por teléfono.

 **2 minutos después**

-Dice que llegara en 10 minutos junto con una chica que también va en nuestra escuela y es amiga de el" – Gohan asintió mientras un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda a ambos.

"No se porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" – Pensaron Tomoki y Gohan a la vez, mientra Sohara los veía confundida.

 **10 Minutos después**

El chico de cabello plateado había llegado a tiempo, junto con una chica de cabello morado, Gohan se levantó del árbol en el cual estaba recargado, entonces Sugata se acercó a él y lo estudio a fondo lo cual puso tremendamente nervioso.

-Oh lo siento es sólo que es la primera vez que veo a un joven con tremenda masa muscular, a una edad tan joven, perdón por mi descortesía mi nombre es Sugata Eishiro – Gohan se calmó un poco, al escuchar su disculpa, después volteo a ver a la joven de cabello morado la cual se le quedó viendo.

-Hola mi nombre es Son Gohan es un placer conocerte Sugata-kun" – Gohan le estrecho su mano en signo de amistad mientras le daba su sonrisa al estilo Son Goku, a lo cual Sugata se sorprendió y aceptó su amistad estrechando su mano.

Después la chica de cabello morado se acercó a Gohan más de lo que esperaba invadiendo su espacio personal mientras lo miraba con sus ojos morados y le daba una sonrisa erótica lo cual puso sumamente nervioso a Gohan y un leve rubor se asomó por sus mejillas

-Ara Ara parece que eres un chico bastante timido ufufufu - Gohan le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se alejaba un poco pero la chica lo seguía.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Satsukitane Mikako es un gusto Gohan-kun.

-El placer es mío Mikako-san" – Mikako le volvió a sonreír.

"Ara llamándome por mi nombre que atrevido Gohan– kun - Gohan sudaba balas por la actitud de la chica, seguía nervioso hasta que Tomoki intervino celoso, lo cual Gohan agradeció de verdad.

-Bueno Gohan muéstranos lo que querías que viéramos - Gohan asintió y se alejó un poco.

Primero Gohan les volvió a explicar a Sugata y a Mikako lo que el era.

-Bueno como se podrán dar cuenta yo no soy un humano… Bueno no completamente, soy un híbrido entre un humano y una raza guerrera llamados Saiyajin los cuales se dedicaban a destruir toda la vida en los planetas, para después venderlos a un preció muy alto" – Sugata estaba impresionado al igual que Mikako a la cual le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

-Y que pasó con los Saiyajin o porque estás aquí - Gohan sintió una leve molestia por esa pregunta y siguió.

-Bueno para resumir, ellos fueron exterminados por un ser más poderoso, el cual era llamado freezer, mi padre y algunos Saiyajin lograron escapar de ese lugar" - Todos le dijeron que continuará.

-Bueno mi padre se crio en el planeta tierra y después de cierto tiempo nací yo, pasaron algunos años y el logro derrotar a Freezer, pero después de algunos años más una nueva amenaza surgió, un Androide llamado Cell había aparecido matando a todo humano que lograba encontrar para así poder aumentar su fuerza y absorber a los androides y lograr tener un cuerpo perfecto " – Todos asistieron.

-Dicho sea, Cell había conseguido su perfección después de unos días, el había decidido crear un torneo de las artes marciales, el cual decidiría el destino de la tierra, en ese torneo se presentaron mi padre , sus amigos y yo , después de una dura pelea en la cual yo fui el único con la fuerza suficiente para interponerse en los planes de Cell , el decidió explotar porque le estaba desesperado" – Todos asintieron intrigados ya que vieron que Gohan empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Ya Gohan-kun si no quieres continuar está bien lo entendemos - Gohan negó con la cabeza, necesitaba desahogarse.

-Antes de que explotara, mi padre sacrificó su vida llevando a Cell a otra parte, por lo que habíamos creído que todo había terminado, pero después de unos minutos Cell regreso con un poder que rivalizaba con el mío ya que se recuperó, el mato a mi amigo que venía del futuro y dejó mi brazo izquierdo lastimado, el amenazaba con destruir la tierra con la técnica predilecta de mi padre el Kamehameha , después antes de que me rindiera mi padre me llamó del otro mundo…" – Antes de que continuará Sugata lo interrumpió.

-Gohan-kun…¿Que es el otro mundo?.

-El otro mundo es el lugar al cual las almas de los seres vivos van después de morir,si un peleador de artes marciales como yo, muere defendiendo la tierra se le permite conservar su cuerpo y se le permite seguir entrenando en dicho lugar, si eres malvado tu cuerpo es destruido y tu alma es purificada para después convertirse en un nuevo ser vivo" – Esas palabras dejaron en shock a todos ya que ellos pensaban que después de la muerte no había nada.

-Gracias continúa – Gohan asintió.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo, mi padre me ayudó desde el otro mundo dándome ánimos con lo cual pude volver a reunir mis fuerzas y contraataque con la misma técnica, la cual hizo un choque de poder gigantesco , la técnica de Cell iba ganado terreno hasta que Vegeta el rival de mi padre, le lanzó un ataque por la espalda, en ese momento reuní todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y lanze el Kamehameha más poderoso que he hecho lo cual desintegró a Cell" – Todos lo vieron sorprendidos ya que no podían creer que un chico de 11 años, derrotará a un monstruo que podía destruir la tierra.

-Beno y respecto de cómo llegué aquí, es porque el Kamehameha que hice, no salió del planeta si no que se concentró en un punto en el cielo, lo que abrió un agujero dimensional que amenazó con tragarse el planeta entero ya que se estaba expandiendo, decidí entrar en el agujero y cerrarlo creando una enorme barrera de energía, que explotaría todo en un rango de 10 Km pero algo salió mal y quede atrapado en el agujero el cual logre cerrar y pues lo demás ya lo saben" – Sugata no podía creerlo era demasiado irreal para el.

-Bueno ahora que termine de contarles todo sobre mi origen y como llegué aquí les daré una demostración de mi fuerza.

-Está bien, primero les explicaré sobre la energía que corre por mi cuerpo - Los 4 asintieron.

Gohan puso su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y se puso a pensar luego encontró la manera de explicarles.

-Bueno básicamente la energía se llama Ki, es la energía que está presente en todos los seres vivos y dependiendo del entrenamiento que una persona tenga, puede llegar a controlar dicha energía a voluntad" – Los cuatro presentes entendieron y le dijeron que siguiera.

-Bueno como les expliqué anteriormente yo soy un artista marcial y mi maestro me enseñó a controlar el Ki, con el puedes endurecer tu cuerpo creando una barrera de energía la cual dependiendo del enemigo no podrá romperla o podrá hacerlo"

-Y cómo podrían romper la barrera de energía Gohan - Pregunto Sugata interesado.

-Muy sencillo Sugata -kun si el enemigo es más poderoso que tu la energía del escudo más fuerte ganará y la otra se debilitara, también si estás distraído tu cuerpo se relaja – Todos asintieron.

-Bueno además de endurecer el cuerpo, el Ki permite al usuario potenciar todas las habilidades físicas lo que aumenta la velocidad, fuerza, resistencia y poder destructivo"

-A que te refieres con poder destructivo – Pregunto Mikako con los ojos brillándole, lo que hizo que les diera unos escalofrío a Gohan, Tomoki y Sohara.

-A eso voy Mikako-san.

-Con el Ki puedes materializar la energía latente en diferentes técnicas, que dependiendo de la cantidad de Ki utilizado, el rango de destrucción será mayor, por ejemplo esto (Gohan crea una esfera de energía dorada en su brazo izquierdo)– Todos se quedan sin habla.

-El rango de destrucción de esta esfera de energía es suficiente para volar una ciudad pequeña entera – Sohara y Tomoki se asustaron, mientras que a Mikako le empezaba a brotar un aura morada lo cual asustó más a los presentes, exceptuando a Sugata el cual permanecía impasible.

-Y… ¿Crees que nos puedas dar la demostración del rango destructivo? – Mikako pregunto aún con su sonrisa diabólica.

-No,no lo hagas Gohan-kun -Sohara grito lo que hizo que todos la voltearán a ver, ella al darse cuenta de su metida de pata se sonrojo y se quedó callada.

-Calma Sohara-san, puedo controlar perfectamente mi poder además de que jamás les haría daño– Sohara se tranquilizó y Tomoki suspiro.

-Esta bien pero no lo lanzaré aquí en la Tierra… ¿Alguien tiene un telescopio?"- Gohan Pregunto esperando que nadie tuviera alguno, para su mala suerte Sugata levantó la mano.

-Yo tengo uno siempre conmigo, nunca se sabe– Sugata saco un telescopio de su mochila y todos cayeron de espaldas, mientras una enorme gota de sudor recorría sus nucas.

"Que conveniente" -Pensó Gohan.

-Vaya sorprendente Sugata-san, eso si es estar preparado - Después de ese comentario, Sugata se acomodó sus lentes mientras un brillo se reflejaba en ellos.

-Esta bien, podrías dirigir la mira del telescopio hacia marte por favor Sugata-san - Sugata obedeció y fijo las coordenadas, después Gohan miró por el telescopio y después suspiro.

-Ha, no hay otra opción, quiero que vean la superficie marciana ahora - Todos obedecieron y después se volvieron a sus lugares.

-Bueno, usaré el Kamehameha con el 2% de poder concentrado, será suficiente para crear un cráter del tamaño de un continente completo– Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar esas palabras.

Gohan se puso en posición de combate y se concentró, después una leve corriente de aire salió del cuerpo de Gohan, luego un aura blanca envolvió a Gohan, el llevo sus manos a la parte derecha de su cuerpo y las junto y comenzó a gritar.

-KAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEEE – Una gran onda de luz cobalto, comenzó a formarse en las manos ahuecadas de Gohan y el aire alrededor de él empezó a formar un remolino, todos se quedaron mudos al observar semejante espectáculo.

-HAAAA – Gohan lanzó la onda de energía, la cual salió despedida en una dirección que parecía ser al azar, rápidamente Gohan le dijo a Sugata que fuera a ver al telescopio, Sugata se quedó congelado por lo que veía, por la mira del telescopio la onda de energía llegó a Marte en menos de 5 segundos y después vio un gran resplandor que duró alrededor de 8 segundos.

Sugata estaba sin palabras, después de que se dispersará el polvo que dificultaba la observación, en la superficie del planeta marciano, se puso blanco al ver un gigantesco cráter del tamaño del continente europeo en el planeta, después se giro a observar a Gohan.

-Como es posible que una onda de energía llegué a Marte en menos de 5 segundos y haga semejante destrucción- Gohan sonrió.

-Eso se debe a que la energía tan concentrada que utilice, viaja a la velocidad de la luz y al rango destructivo se debe a que el Ki es una energía sumamente inestable.

Después, todos observaron la destrucción causada por el Kamehameha y se quedaron igual que Sugata en shock, después de ese shock le pidieron a Gohan que continuará.

-Y si fueras con toda tu fuerza que podrías destruir - Mikako pregunto con una sonrisa perversa la cual seguía asustando a Gohan.

-Bu…Bueno si utilizara el 100% de mi poder, podría destruir el sistema solar – Todos se pusieron azules mientras una gota de sudor les recorría la nuca.

"Que bien que no es malvado jajaja" -Todos pensaron a la vez, lo cual Gohan había escuchado por su habilidad de leer la mente.

-Bueno además de esto el Ki te da la capacidad de volar – Este comentario hizo que a todos les brillarán los ojos.

¿Y crees que podrías volar un poco para verlo? – Tomoki pensaba en las ventajas que le daría el poder volar y controlar el ki, las chicas no podrían ni tocarlo Sohara ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba su amigo de la infancia.

-Me temo que no se, ya que la energía que siento en este planeta no es Ki es algo más, tendríamos que intentarlo -Todos pusieron una mirada triste al escuchar eso.

-Podrías darnos una demostración del vuelo? – Sugata Pregunto.

-Esta bien miren - Gohan se concentró y comenzó a levitar, lo cual dejó maravillados a los presentes.

-Y cuál es la máxima velocidad que alcanzas– Gohan volvió al suelo y se puso a pensar.

-Mmm creo que en mi estado normal puedo volar a la velocidad del rayo – Esto dejo congelados a todos.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos eso es la mitad de la velocidad de la luz Gohan-kun – Sugata dijo, mientras Gohan asintió.

-Así es Sugata-kun la velocidad de la luz es una velocidad máxima de 150.000k/s – Este comentario impresionó a todos.

"Mmm ya veo no es un tonto como pensaba, es sumamente inteligente" – Gohan se molestó con el.

-Mm que pasa Gohan-kun – Pregunto Sugata.

-No nada, solo que me molesto un poco tu comentario sobre mi nivel intelectual– Sugata no podía creerlo, pero si eso lo pensó el.

-¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?– Sugata Pregunto un tanto nervioso.

-Así es.

-Lo siento Gohan no fue mi intención of ohan sonrió.

-¿Quieren que les de una demostración? – Todos asintieron.

-Esta bien pero sería un pequeño viaje de uno por persona – Todos asistieron.

Gohan se acercó a ellos y le dio la mano a Sohara, la cual se sonrojo por ello.

-Subete a mi espalda Sohara-san – Ella asintió y se subió a su espalda y lo abrazo del cuello, comenzaron a levitar lentamente y después un aura cobalto envolvió a Gohan.

Despegaron a toda velocidad Sugata estaba impresionado el solo pudo ver un destello cuando se fueron.

 **Con Gohan**

Sohara estaba asustada por la enorme velocidad a la que volaban por lo que se aferró más al cuello de Gohan este puso una cara de sorpresa ya que sintió algo en su espalda, no le tomó mucha importancia por lo que continuaron volando otros 10 segundos hasta que le dieron la vuelta al planeta, estaban a tan sólo unos 10 kilómetros de ciudad SORAMI cuando Sohara no lo soporto más y le grito en el oído a Gohan que de detuviera, el al escuchar ese grito paró en seco.

-Porque haces eso tan de repente Sohara-san - A Gohan le seguía sumbando el oído.

-Porque eres un desconsiderado, sabes que me dio miedo la velocidad a la que íbamos y nunca paraste - Gohan se dio una palmada en la cara y después bajo lentamente a Tierra firme para poder ver mejor a Sohara.

Después de bajar vio que Sohara estaba llorando por lo que se sintió mal por no tomar en cuenta que era una chica muy frágil.

-Lo siento Sohara-san no volveré a despegar tan de repente – Sohara alzó la vista viendo a Gohan con incredulidad, después se limpió sus lagrimas.

-Está bien no fue tu culpa que te parece si volvemos creo que estarán un poco preocupados porque no hemos llegado.

-Si está bien pero esta vez déjame cargarte - Sohara se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo y después sonrió.

-Esta bien pero hazlo con delicadeza– Gohan asintió la cargo al estilo princesa y comenzaron a flotar lentamente.

Llegaron a una altura en la cual eran capaces de tocar las nubes, Sohara estaba muy emocionada por la vista que tenían, después levantó su mano derecha y tocó la nube más cercana, luego miró a Gohan el cual estaba concentrado, por algún momento sintió un dolor calido en su corazón y sonrió, luego volvió la vista al horizonte, después de unos minutos llegaron al Árbol de Cerezo de Ciudad Sorami, donde todos los esperaban. Entonces Gohan descendió y cuando llegaron a Tierra firme fue el turno de los demás.

Con los demás les pregunto a que velocidad querían que fuera, Tomoki le pidió que fuera a la velocidad del sonido por lo cual despegó y Tomoki empezó a gritar, tardaron 15 minutos en regresar, Mikako le pidió que fuera con todo, a lo que Gohan asintió y volvió a encenderse en un aura cobalto y despegó a máxima velocidad tardaron 10 segundos en volver, Sugata le pidió que volará a distintas velocidades para comprobar el límite de Gohan, a lo cual asintió primero despego a velocidad mach 23 y aumento poco a poco, después de unos 25 minutos Gohan prosiguió con su demostración.

-Bueno ahora les mostrare mis transformaciones.

Gohan respiró profundamente y se concentró, el suelo debajo de él comenzó a temblar, el aire alrededor de él se convirtió en una torbellino de aire que aumentaba su fuerza, el árbol de cerezo se mecía a todas direcciones producto del enorme poder que emanaba de Gohan, la musculatura del Saiyajin comenzó a incrementar levemente, mientras su cabello obscuro comenzaba a ascender y descender con movimientos rítmicos. Las aves cerca volaban despavoridas del lugar, el cabello de Gohan comenzaba a cambiar de color de negro a dorado tintineando, sus ojos negros se volvieron de color verde y después pego un enorme grito.

-Ghaaaa – Todos miraban a Gohan con una mirada de incredulidad y asombro al mismo tiempo.

Un aura dorada comenzó a envolver a Gohan, para después crear una pequeña onda de choque que empujo a los presentes 2 metros hacia atrás, al recuperarse se acercaron y después Gohan se calmó.

-Esta es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin mis habilidades incrementan 50 veces– Ahora Tomoki le creía todo lo que Gohan le había contado, el chico había pasado cosas horribles en su vida, más ahora que no tenía a nadie en este lugar.

-Ahora les mostrare mi transformación más poderosa– Los 4 asintieron.

-Ghaaaaaa.

Gohan pego un grito ensordecedor, el cual se escuchó a 200 metros de distancia, el recordó todo lo ocurrido en la pelea contra Cell y una furia gigantesca lo tomo completamente, su poder comenzó a elevarse, el suelo volvió a temblar pero esta vez el temblor se sintió por todo el pais, lo cual alertó a los aldeanos los cuales comenzaron a gritar y correr despavoridos. El cuerpo de Gohan duplicó su masa muscular y su cabello se erizo mas, mientras su mirada se afilo mas la cual demostraba una furia incontenible, lo cual asusto y puso nerviosos a sus amigos, el aura llameante amarilla aumento de tamaño mientras la bio-electricidad comenzaba a cubrir el de Gohan, al final un cráter de 3 metros de circunferencia se había creado por la energía explosiva que emanaba de Gohan.

 **Sinapsis**

Un hombre estaba sentado en un trono, mientras bebía una copa de vino, al lado de él había dos mujeres sonriendo mientras lo acompañaban, lo extraño de ellos era que tenían alas eran ángeles.

El Ángel estaba entretenido viendo sufrir a una Ángel, que tenía dos extrañas orejas tecnológicas y cabello azul, la cual estaba en el suelo sufriendo, el ángel la miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

-Eres una angeloid patética Nymph - A lo cual ella levantaba la cabeza sonriendo.

-Si amo, soy una Angeloid patética.

-Estoy "ABURRIDO" entretenme un poco– Nymph sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Claro amo, quiere que le cante una canción o le baile, o si quiere puedo bajar y matar a todos los downers* – El Ángel sonrió de nuevo.

-Si no mal recuerdo tu tenias un ave.

-Claro que si... ¿Le gustaría verla? -– Nymph silba y un ave de color azul vuela hasta las manos de Nymph.

-Arráncale las alas- Puso una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Eh?.

-¿No me escuchaste?...Arráncale las alas– Nymph estaba llorando y después vio al ave, la cual movió la cabeza diciendo que no lo hiciera.

Nymph le arranca las alas y su Amo se levanta del trono y la comienza a patear, mientras se ríe y la golpea más.

-Jajaja eres una inútil pedazo de chatarra, pero me divertiste por ahora no me desharé de ti - Nymph seguía llorando y comenzó a sonreír.

-Gracias Amo – Levantó su mano izquierda y lloró más, pues tenía la mano llena de sangre y plumas.

De pronto una Angeloid de Clase Arpía llega corriendo y se inclina para después hablarle a su Amo.

-Amo Minos, detectamos una cantidad de energía gigantesca en la tierra, pero inmediatamente desapareció.

-¿Solo para eso vienes aquí?... Deben ser los Downers que están creando algún arma - Minos estaba colérico ya que le arruinaron su momento de diversión.

-Vete y no me molestes – Minos le ordenó a la arpía.

-Si amo – La arpía salió del lugar y se reunió con su compañera.

 **Con Gohan y los demás**

-Esta es mi transformación más poderosa, aún no se como llamarla, por ahora le diré Súper Saiyajin de Ira Descontrolada" – Después volvió a su forma normal y sus amigos se acercaron a él.

-Wow Gohan eres muy poderoso, pero el nombre de esa transformación es muy larga, mmm que te parece Súper Saiyajin Fase 2" - Tomoki sonrió a lo que Gohan abrió los ojos un poco y se puso a pensar.

-Me agrada gracias Tomoki-kun.

-Gohan-kun esa transformación me asusta, por favor no la uses más – Sohara estaba asustada a lo cual Gohan se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza, Después Sohara se comenzó a calmar.

-Está bien Sohara-san si tanto te asusta no volveré a usarla a menos que sea de vida o muerte– Sohara sonrió.

-Bueno déjame decirte que eres increíble, jamás creí conocer a alguien que pudiera tener esa fuerza ni esa velocidad, si estás de acuerdo...¿Me dejarías investigar después un poco más sobre tus poderes? - Sugata le dio la mano a Gohan, el cual hizo lo mismo y ambos sonrieron.

-Ara Ara parece que esos dos serán grandes amigos – Todos comenzaron a reír y después se despidieron y fueron a casa de Tomoki.

 **Casa de Tomoki**

Los 3 llegaron a casa de Tomoki por el camino vieron que el poder de Gohan había hecho que la gente se asustara y había gente corriendo por todas partes después de cierto tiempo todo se calmó.

-Gohan...¿Y que harás ahora? – Tomoki pregunto, mientras bebía un poco de te en su sala, está pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Gohan, el cual se puso a pensar.

-No lo se, no tengo nada ni a nadie en este mundo, estoy solo – Gohan se puso a llorar, Sohara y Tomoki se les rompió el corazón al ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera.

-Ya Gohan calmante todo saldrá bien, porque no te quedas en mi casa por mi no hay problema, te inscribiremos en el Instituto y estarás con nosotros que dices - Tomoki le dio una sonrisa grande al igual que Sohara, Gohan levantó la cabeza y los miró, no podía creer lo amables que eran sus amigos.

-Está bien muchas gracias por todo Tomoki-kun, pero no me haré un parásito, te ayudaré con los labores de la casa y daré de mi parte.

-Claro, cuento contigo.

Los 3 sonrieron y después Sohara se fue a su casa, ya al caer la noche Gohan estaba acostado en el Futon que le había dado Tomoki y se puso a pensar en las experiencias que le esperarían de ahora en adelante.

 **2 semanas después**

Gohan tuvo un sueño en el que se encontraba peleando contra Cell Perfecto pero después todo se quedaba congelado y Gohan no podía moverse, después toda la realidad se rompía como su fuera un cristal y después se encontraba acostado en un páramo lleno de césped con una vista preciosa, luego una misteriosa chica con alas se acercaba a el .

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el Ángel que estaba con Gohan.

"Hola mi nombre es Gohan, quien eres tu y... ¿Sabes en donde me encuentro?– Después el Ángel comenzaba a volar y después despertar.

 **-3 Años Después-**

 **Sueño de Gohan**

Gohan estaba acostado en el césped, en un campo grande mientras veía a una Ángel, la cual era hermosa para el punto de vista de Gohan, siempre trataba de acercársele pero cada que lo hacia ella siempre se alejaba, después todo se volvía negro.

 **Casa de Tomoki**

 **7:30 A.M**

Sohara había entrado a la casa de cierto par de tontos para levantarlos ya que se les podría hacer tarde, subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Gohan el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

-Go-chan levántate, se va a hacer tarde y después sensei te reprenderá como siempre– Gohan al escucharla se levantó y después se estiro, sin darse cuenta que Sohara estaba muy cerca.

"Mmm que es esta sensación, es algo suave y caliente a la vez… espera tiene forma redondeada ._. no me digas que es..." – Gohan pensó, mientras sintió un escalofrío, después volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, sólo para observar que tenía su mano en el pecho izquierdo de Sohara, la cual tenía levantada la mano derecha y un aura morada la cubría.

Gohan sabía que Sohara lo iba a moler a golpes y que por alguna extraña razón, cuando ella lo regañaba su fuerza se iba, como si ella fuera su punto débil, Gohan estaba sudando a cántaros.

-So...so…Sohara-chan calmante y escucharme fue un accidente – Sohara no lo escuchaba, en cambio se acercó a él y levantó su brazo.

-Go-chan pervertidoooo.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar a continuación fue el grito de Gohan, mientras era molido a golpes por Sohara, lo cual hizo que Tomoki se despertara.

"Wow Sohara ya volvió a golpear Gohan jeje" – Luego noto un bulto en su sábana.

"Que suerte que Sohara despertó primero a Gohan, si no la paliza hubiera sido para mi, aunque no se que pudo haber hecho para que Sohara lo golpeara y no quiero saberlo".

Cuando bajaron a desayunar Tomoki encontró a una Sohara molesta y a un Gohan con varios chichones en la cabeza, de la cual salía humo.

"Recordatorio: Jamás volver a estirarme cuando Sohara me hable para despertar" – Pensó Gohan mientras tenía una cara de deprimido.

-¿Gohan, que pasó? – Gohan se reintegró y negó con la cabeza lentamente (No es un buen momento) le dio a entender a Tomoki, mientras que Sohara giraba lentamente para ver a Gohan, el cual dio una risa nerviosa.

Desayunaron y después se dirigieron al Instituto.

 **Instituto SORAMI**

Gohan estaba con Tomoki y Sohara en la hora del almuerzo, mientras hablaban sobré el extraño sueño que ha tenido Gohan durante los últimos 2 años.

-Go-chan creo que tal vez Sugata-senpai sepa algo sobre el origen de tus sueños...¿Que tal si vamos a verlo? – Gohan sonrió ya que ella tal vez tenga razón, pero después Tomoki los interrumpió.

-No, no y no, ese tipo parece sólo atraer problemas, no quiero involucrarme con el.

-Aaah alguien va a lanzarse desde el tejado – Todos se asomaron por la ventana y después salieron al patio.

-Es Sugata-senpai el que va a saltar otra vez – Sohara dijo, en eso llega Mikako.

-Presidenta... ¿No debería detenerlo?– Tomoki dijo preocupado.

-Ara Ara incluso si le dijera algo no serviría de nada, ya que es muy terco.

-Pero no se supone que son amigos de la infancia.

-Ara– Mikako pone una sonrisa tenebrosa, mientras se acerca lentamente a Tomoki, Gohan retrocede para no ser parte de eso.

-Acaso piensas que no me importa y que sólo espero a que caiga y muera, para reclamar el seguro por 1 millón de Yenes.

-No.

-O que después de recibir el dinero, me iré en un Yate de lujo y lloraré mientras estoy en el jacuzzi.

-No lo se... ¿Tal vez?.

-¿Quieres saberlo?.

-Aaah salto – Todos vieron a Sugata que salto, mientras comenzaba a planear con su Ala Delta, pero algo salió mal y comenzó a caer.

Gohan observó esto y pego un tremendo salto rápidamente y logró atrapar a Sugata, para la mirada incrédula de todos, ya que nadie a excepción de sus amigos sabía sobre sus poderes.

-Wow Gohan eso fue increíble – Dijeron sus compañeros de clase, Gohan río nerviosamente.

-No, No , No, fue solamente un milagro, yo no puedo volar jajaja - Después se fue al salón del club dejando a todos boca abierta.

Luego todos se dispersaron.

 **Club Descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo.**

-Por su puesto que se sobre lo que puede significar tu sueño, se dice que los sueños se generan a base de un recuerdo muy fuerte que alguien allá tenido- Se mueve sus gafas.

-Pero por lo que tú me dices, tú sueño siempre empieza en tu pelea contra Cell y después cambia todo el escenario – Gohan asiente.

-Por favor mira esto y dime que vez – Sohara, Gohan y Tomoki observaron la pantalla de la computadora.

-No lo se – Contestó Gohan un poco confundido.

-Es eso exactamente,nadie sabe durante nueve años los científicos trataron de investigar lo que era, pero nadie logro saber que era, pero yo se que es" -Se acomodó sus gafas.

-Ese Gohan es el nuevo mundo y cabe la posibilidad que el nuevo mundo y tu sueño estén conectados - Gohan asintió sorprendido.

-Que te parece si está noche todos vamos al Árbol de Cerezo para observar el Nuevo Mundo,el cual va a sobrevolar Sorami– Todos asintieron.

-De acuerdo tal vez pueda saber que origina ese extraño sueño.

Todos se van y llega la noche, Gohan es el único esperando en el Árbol, después recuerda la excusas que le dieron sus amigos.

-Lo siento Go-chan no podré ir mi mamá me pidió ayuda para hacer la cena – Sohara se excusó.

-Lo siento Gohan hay una venta especial de revistas eróticas y me están llamando- excusa de Tomoki.

-Lo siento Gohan Mikako me requería para algo importante – Excusa de Sugata, se podía ver a Sugata amarrado y a Mikako sonriendo.

Después de algunos minutos Gohan estaba por irse a casa de Tomoki, cuando recibe una llamada de Sugata.

-¿Que pasa Sugata-senpai?.

-Gohan sal de ahi ( estática), el fenómeno está sobrevolando el lugar y parece ser que está demasiado cerca y una anomalía en el campo magnético está llevándose acabo ( estática)" – La señal se corta y Gohan mira al cielo y puede observar un enorme círculo negro en el mismo.

De repente Gohan siente unas energías malignas dentro de ese agujero, por lo que desconfía.

-Oh no está vez no, destruiré cualquier amenaza que ponga en peligro a la tierra… Aaaaaaaaaahah – Gohan comienza a expulsar su poder, un aura blanca lo rodea y su poder continua incrementándose.

-KAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE – Una esfera de luz azul cobalto comienza a generarse en las manos ahuecadas de Gohan, conformé pasaban los segundos la esfera generaba más luz y se hacía más grande.

-HAAAAAAAAAA – Gohan dispara el haz de luz.

La onda gélida se dirige a toda velocidad hasta la sinapsis.

 **Sinapsis**

Una de las arpías fue volando hasta el palacio de Minos para avisarle sobre una energía extraña se acercaba rápidamente hasta la sinapsis.

-Amo Minos un haz de energía capas de destruir la sinapsis se acerca a gran velocidad – Minos se asustó un poco, pero después sonrió.

-No hay problema activen los escudos Aegis de la sinapsis – Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Con todo respeto Amo Minos, calculamos la cantidad de destrucción que generaría ese ataque y nuestros escudos serían traspasados sin dificultad, eso no es todo, está energía es la misma que detectamos hace 3 años en el pueblo de Sorami, Japón. – Minos se volvió a poner nervioso, habría que iniciar una retirada para evitar la destrucción.

-¿Sabes que es el causante del disparo de esa energía?– La arpía estaba sudando frío.

-Si Amo Minos pero, no lo creerá... fue un chico de 14 años el que disparo esa energía – Minos sudo frío, un asqueroso Downer tenía el poder suficiente para destruir todo su imperio.

-Destrúyanlo, disparen los cañones gemelos ahora- Minos demandó.

-Amo no hay tiempo seremos destruidos en 3 segundos, 2, 1 – Cerraron los ojos esperando el final, el cual nunca llegó.

 **Sorami**

La energía estaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros de impactar el objeto, cuando de repente Gohan escuchó una voz en su mente.

-"Detente, no lo hagas" – Gohan reacciona rápido y usando su control del Ki desvío el ataque, el cual pasó de largo la sinapsis y explotó detrás de el mismo.

Gohan puso más atención al entorno, más específico dentro del objeto y sintió energías benignas.

-Estuve a punto de matar a gente inocente, debo investigar qué es esa cosa primero.

Gohan estaba apunto de levitar e ir a la sinapsis, cuando sintió una energía parecida a las que había allá arriba, después ve una enorme onda de luz que se acerca a el a toda velocidad pero logra esquivarla, se pone en posición de pelea esperando algún movimiento enemigo, pero no ocurre nada, decide acercarse al cráter que se generó y ve a una chica pelirosa con unas alas, la cual se le hizo tremendamente hermosa, después vuelve a voltear al cielo y ve que estan cayendo lo que parecían ser pilares, Gohan decide sacarla de ahí y esquiva los primeros pilares y destruye algunos con su brazo derecho, mientras comienza a volar alejándose del área, mientras volaban escucha a la chica hablar.

"Comenzando impresión Angeloid Tipo Alpha Clase Mascota Ikaros es un gusto conocerte Amo" – Después su collar empieza a brillar y una cadena empieza a generarse y se enrolla en la mano izquierda de Gohan.

"Ah en que lío me eh metido ahora"

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Espero la historia sea de su agrado la historia problema espacio temporal la continuaré en Diciembre de este año, hasta pronto :D**

 **Elijan la pareja de Gohan tengo 3 candidatas :**

 **Sohara Mitzuki**

 **Ikaros**

 **Nymph**

 **Pienso dejar a Tomoki con Kazane Hiyori :3**

 **Glosario:**

 **Futon : Colchoneta que usan los japoneses para dormir.**

 **Downers: Las Angeloids tratan a los humanos como cucarachas.**

 **Niveles de poder:**

Cell Perfecto 4 Mil Millones

Cell Súper Perfecto Kamehameha SOLAR 9 Mil Millones

Gohan SSJ 4 mil millones 240 Mil

Gohan SSJ2 8 Mil Millones 480 Mil

Gohan Kamehameha Padre e Hijo 10 Mil Millones

Goku SSJ 4 Mil Millones

Gohan Zenkai 12 mil millones

Sugata Eishiro 4

Tomoki Sakurai 4

Satsukitane Mikako 15

Mitzuki Sohara molesta 12

Mitzuki Sohara Máximo nivel 4500

Mitzuki Sohara Molesta 30000

Ikaros 9900

Ikaros Uranus Queen 18000

Minos 120

Deadalus 880

Nymph 2100

Arpía 3500


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Dragón Ball Z o Sora no Otoshimono son de mi autoría, soy solo un fan de ambas series;).**

Hola chicos como están, perdón por no actualizar desde hace tanto tiempo, lo que sucede que mi trabajo y el estudio, no me dan tanto tiempo libre como quiero, pero aquí estoy para traerles un episodio, bueno comencemos.

Gracias por el apoyo les agradece, Dottosparrel.

 **Episodio 2**

 **Caíste en mis brazos, mi maestro saiyajin.**

 **Universo 2**

 **Año 770**

 **Ciudad Sorami**

Gohan se encontraba aturdido, esa chica lo llamó amó, lo cual se le hizo un tanto raro, se quedó unos momentos pensando, esa chica había caído del fenómeno del que le había contado Sugata-senpai, comenzó a examinar su entorno, no encontró nada más fuera de lo común, luego vio a la chica la cual seguía cargando al estilo princesa y se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que era hermosa.

-"Cielos está chica es muy bonita, tal vez tanto como Sohara"- Gohan pensó mientras la seguía contemplado, bajo a tierra firmé y con cuidado la depósito en el césped.

-Y ahora que haré, si la llevó a casa de Tomoki, tal vez se enfade por llevar a una chica, lo cual no ha logrado – Gohan pensó en voz alta, a lo lejos Tomoki estornudó.

-"Quien estará hablando mal de mí" – Tomoki (chibi) comenzó a molestarse un poco.

Después de un tiempo Gohan decidió a llevarla a casa de Tomoki, ya lidiaría con su mal genio después.

\- Bueno no tengo otro lugar a donde llevarla, creo que es hora de irnos – Gohan volvió a observarla, las alas que anteriormente le había visto, estaban reducidas ahora de tamaño, también pudo observar ese extraño collar que hasta hace unos momentos estaba brillando.

 **/Flashback\\\\\**

Gohan estaba observando el cielo, habían pasado unas cuantas horas y no pasaba nada interesante, estaba a punto de irse, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, checo quien era y pudo ver que era Sugata Eishiro, decidió contestar.

-Hola Sugata-senpai... ¿Que sucede? – Comenzó a escuchar una ligera cantidad de estática.

-Tss….Gohan…tienes que salir de ahí…es…muy…peligroso…la entidad está encima…de…vol…- La comunicación, se cortó de repente.

Gohan no entendió bien el mensaje de Sugata, pero pudo distinguir una gigantesca sombra la cual se hacía más y más grande, alzó la vista al cielo y pudo distinguir una gigantesca masa negra, la cual se podía divisar a la distancia, Gohan se alarmó. No sabía que hacer, en esa masa se sentían unas energías extrañas, incluso malignas, se preparó para volar ese objeto con un súper kamehameha.

-KAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEE- Una poderosa onda de luz azul cobalto se formó en sus manos ahuecadas.

-HAAAAAAAAAA – Una gigantesca onda de poder salió disparada hacia la sinapsis, ese poder era suficiente para destruir todo a un rango de 50 kilómetros sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Sinapsis**

Una de las arpías fue volando hasta el palacio de Minos para avisarle sobre una energía extraña se acercaba rápidamente hasta la sinapsis.

-Amo Minos un haz de energía capas de destruir la sinapsis se acerca a gran velocidad – Minos se asustó un poco, pero después sonrió.

-No hay problema activen los escudos Aegis de la sinapsis – Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Con todo respeto Amo Minos, calculamos la cantidad de destrucción que generaría ese ataque y nuestros escudos serían traspasados sin dificultad, eso no es todo, está energía es la misma que detectamos hace 3 años en el pueblo de Sorami, Japón. – Minos se volvió a poner nervioso, habría que iniciar una retirada para evitar la destrucción.

-¿Sabes que es el causante del disparo de esa energía?– La arpía estaba sudando frío.

-Si Amo Minos pero, no lo creerá... fue un chico de 14 años el que disparo esa energía – Minos sudo frío, un asqueroso Downer tenía el poder suficiente para destruir todo su imperio.

-Destrúyanlo, disparen los cañones gemelos ahora- Minos demandó.

-Amo no hay tiempo seremos destruidos en 3 segundos, 2, 1 – Cerraron los ojos esperando el final, el cual nunca llegó.

 **Sorami**

El kamehameha estaba a punto de impactar la superficie de la sinapsis cuando escuchó una voz cálida en su mente.

-"Detente, no lo hagas" – Escucho en su mente

De repente Gohan puso más atención a las energías que había en ese fenómeno, y pudo sentir algunas energías benignas, usando su control del Ki desvió el kamehameha, el cual pasó de largo la sinapsis y después exploto, creando un estruendo ensordecedor.

"Estuve a punto de matar a gente inocente, debo investigar qué es esa cosa primero"

Decidió volar hasta el para entrar e investigar, pero cuando estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo, un extraño rayo de luz comenzó a descender a gran velocidad directo hacia el.

-"Que será eso…bueno no importa después de todo no podrá hacerme daño (exceso de confianza Goku marca registrada)" – Gohan pensaba mientras comenzó a agudizar sus sentidos.

El haz de luz cayó al suelo y una gran explosión se vio a lo lejos, Gohan sintió la misma energía extraña que había captado en la singularidad, adopto una pose de combate pero no ocurrió nada, así que comenzó a caminar al cráter que había dejado la explosión, lo que vio lo dejo plasmado, una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba inconsciente dentro del mencionado, la examinó con la vista no se veía lastimada, muy raro incluso para el ya que la caída era muy grande de unos 15 mil metros. Volvió a levantar la vista al cielo, pudo observar que el fenómeno se había detenido, y luego concentro su Ki en sus ojos para poder ampliar la vista un poco mas, unos gigantescos pilares comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad, pudo esquivar algunos, luego recuerda a la chica y voltea a verla, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas así que decidió rescatarla, usando su velocidad Hipersónica sacó a la chica del cráter.

Comenzó a levitar a toda velocidad, los pilares no dejaban de caer esquivaba cada uno de ellos, después destruyó los restantes con un Ki Blast (1), después de verificar que la chica no se hubiera lastimado, comenzó a descender pero durante el trayecto la chica comenzó a brillar, luego un extraño collar se creó en su cuello, abriendo sus ojos revelando un esmeralda tan intenso como la mirada de un Súper Saiyajin.

-Comenzando impresión, Angeloid Tipo Alpha Clase Mascota "Ikaros" es un gusto conocerte amo- La chica dijo mientras una cadena se generaba lentamente y se enrollaba en la mano izquierda de Gohan, después está misma se desmayó.

-Ah en que lío me metí ahora- Gohan pensó en voz alta.

 **/Fin del flashback\\\\\**

Gohan tomó a la chica de nuevo y levito lentamente para después encenderse en un aura blanca, y comenzar a alejarse a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Tomoki.

 **Casa de Tomoki**

Gohan había llegando a la casa de Tomoki, se acercó levitando sin hacer ruido hasta la ventana de su habitación, está abriendo lentamente la misma, pero en eso se pone tremendamente nervioso y gira lentamente su cabeza y lo que vio lo asustó casi tanto como lo haría su madre Chi-chi, Sohara lo miraba con ojos rojos y un instinto asesino, mientras su cabello se erizaba y un aura morada la inundaba ( Entrenamiento para el Ki, Sohara fue la única que logró controlar el Ki ya que los demás se rindieron fácilmente), Sohara abrió la ventana de su habitación y comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia Gohan, el cual aterrado se comenzó a alejar a velocidad baja, luego se tenso más al escuchar a Sohara hablar.

-GOOO-CHAN – Gohan comenzó a sudar frío, luego flotó hasta el suelo y dejo suavemente a Ikaros.

-Eetto yo iba a comprar leche a Francia no tardó jejejeeje – Con una sonrisa nerviosa se alejó y dio media vuelta.

Sohara levantó su mano derecha (golpe karateca) y se acercó más Gohan, el cual se encendió en un aura azul cobalto y comenzó a alejarse a velocidad Supersónica, Sohara no se quedó atrás y comenzó a perseguir a Gohan también, aumentando el tamaño de su aura, el patio quedo destruido por la onda de choque creada por el ki de Sohara.

-No escaparas Go-chan, dime quien es esa chica y porqué querías entrar a casa de Tomo-chan desde la ventana, como si quisieras que nadie la viera – Gohan se asustó más y aumento su velocidad porque lo habían descubierto.

-So…s..so..Sohara-chan calmate, puedo explicarlo sabes que no soy un pervertido como Tomoki – Sohara se enfadó más e incremento más la velocidad de vuelo.

-Lo se pero siempre que sucede esto es porqué hiciste algo atrevido, ya sea intencional o no te voy a castigar… "No puedo dejar que mis celos se apoderen de mi, pero Gohan tiene que pagar por hacerme enojar" – Gohan había leído su mente y sintió confusión.

\- Sohara-chan porque estás celosa….Espera, no la veo a ella de esa manera es un… - Gohan no pudo terminar su frase porque el aura yandere de Sohara incrementó y sus ojos estaban rojos mientras un gran sonrojó adornaba su rostro.

-Gohan te dije que no volvieras a leer mi mente, te voy a dar una paliza por tonto – Gohan uso el 1% de su poder en estado base incrementado su velocidad.

Sohara persiguió a Gohan por todo el planeta, dándole la vuelta varias veces, Gohan estaba asustado sin duda el entrenamiento que Sohara tuvo, le dio muy buenos resultados.

 **/Flashback\\\\\**

 **1 AÑO DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA**

Gohan se había adaptado completamente a su nuevo estilo de vida, pasó casi un año estudiando todo lo que Sugata-senpai le traía para que conociera el planeta, sus costumbres e historia, su gastronomía que era lo que más le gustaba (Apetito Saiyajin), cuando fue el momento de entrar a la escuela estaba listo.

Sugata le había hecho documentación falsa y lo pusieron como un primo lejano de Tomoki, el cual estaba feliz de tener un buen amigo en el cual podía confiar, (Gohan hacia de comer y hacia toda la limpieza), Sohara se había enamorado de Gohan a primera vista pero no sabía a quién escoger, a Tomoki el cual siempre estuvo ahí para ella o Gohan el cual desde el momento en que llegó le transmitió una calma total que jamás pudo sentir con otra persona, era un debate mental que duraría varios años.

 **Universo 7**

 **Año 768**

No todo era color de rosas para los guerreros z de este universo, una terrible amenaza sumergió al planeta entero en la oscuridad.

Bojack había llegado a la tierra para conquistarla, todos y cada uno de los guerreros z fueron cayendo uno a uno, el poder abrumador del 100% de Bojack era demasiado incluso para 2 Súper Saiyajin Ascendido (Vegeta y Trunks del futuro), Bujin, Zanya y Bido acabaron con los demás mientras Boyack terminaba con los últimos Saiyajin que les opuso resistencia, así sumergiendo el mundo en un ambiente de esclavitud y pobreza, donde Bojack gobernaba con mano de hierro.

 **Templo de Kamisama**

Dende y veían con tristeza lo que ocurría día a día en la tierra.

-Si sólo Gohan o Goku estuvieran aquí, esta nueva amenaza nunca debió haber existido - vio preocupado a Kamisama.

-Kamisamas… Estoy seguros que encontraremos una solución a este problemas – Dende lo vio y luego continuó observando.

-Eso esperó - Dende siguió así durante casi dos años más.

 **Universo 2**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **Sesiones de entrenamiento**

Las sesiones de entrenamiento del Saiyajin eran brutales, caminatas diarias de 50 kilómetros usando ropa pesada con un promedio de 20 kg de peso en cada prenda, el había aprendido a utilizar su Ki para materializar objetos con la mentalidad de entrenar a los chicos, los cuales al principio empezaron con un gran entusiasmo, pero conforme pasaban los meses ninguno logro mejorar su fuerza física a excepción de Sohara, la cual tenía un talento innato para las artes marciales, ella fue aumentando el grado de dificultad hasta poder llevar una tonelada de peso con todas sus prendas juntas. Todos desistieron del entrenamiento físico a excepción de la castaña, la cual continuó con el entrenamiento con las pesas durante 3 meses más.

 **3 meses después**

Sohara ya dominaba el peso de una tonelada, ya no sentía ninguna molestia al caminar o nadar, después de que terminaron con el entrenamiento de las pesas, Gohan le puso un nuevo reto; aprender el estilo de pelea de la familia del mal (Estilo de Piccolo).

Durante los siguientes 4 meses Gohan le enseñó cada una de las katas del estilo Daimaoh, durante el cual Sohara incrementó su fuerza y velocidad, hasta sobrepasar el poder de Goku durante el 23°vo Torneo de las Artes Marciales el cual era de 430 unidades.

-Vaya Sohara lo has logrado, has conseguido sobrepasar los límites del cuerpo humano, con esto finaliza tu entrenamiento físico a un nivel humano, puedo enseñarte a controlar el Ki y lo hare, pero primero debes saber algo – Sohara miro extrañada a Gohan, su mirada cambio a una de total seriedad.

-Que es lo que debo saber Gohan-Sensei – Gohan sonrió.

-Sabes porque estuvimos entrenando tu fuerza, reflejos y velocidad antes de entrenar el uso del Ki? – Sohara negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno es muy sencillo – Sohara puso atención.

-Cuando una persona normal entrena el uso del ki, la energía que empieza a controlar es casi nula, por lo cual se debe someter el cuerpo a un entrenamiento físico agotador, para que cuando entrenes el control del ki, tu cuerpo no responda de manera negativa al rechazar la nueva evolución a la que se está sometiendo el cuerpo, esto lleva a un desgaste físico extremo que el 50 % de las personas que no tienen experiencia en la pérdida extrema de estamina, puedan llegar a morir si se agotan sus reservas de Ki – Sohara escuchaba atentamente las palabras que su sensei le daba.

-Entiendo, entonces el entrenamiento físico no solo fue para entrenar mi estamina, sino también para entrenar mi concentración para dominar rápidamente el uso del ki – Gohan sonrió y asintió.

-Correcto el método correcto para empezar el verdadero entrenamiento fue este – Sohara se veía decidida.

-¿Estas lista para el entrenamiento más arduo de toda tu vida? – Sohara sonrió.

-Si sensei – Gohan sonrió satisfecho.

 **5 meses después**

Durante los últimos 5 meses Gohan la entrenó para poder regular su ki y obtuvo las siguientes habilidades:

•Control del poder de pelea: Poder elevar y disminuir su poder de pelea a voluntad.

•Percepción del Peligro: Al agudizar sus sentidos con el Ki, el usuario es capas de predecir los movimientos del oponente siempre y cuando tenga malas intenciones.

•Sentido del Ki: Capacidad de detectar el nivel de poder del oponente, así como el tipo de energía que posee, ya sea maligna o benigna.

•Fortalecimiento de las habilidades físicas:

*Resistencia: El usuario del Ki puede fortalecer su cuerpo ha tal punto que su cuerpo se endurece tanto que las balas no pueden dañarlo.

*Fuerza: Su fuerza física incrementa tanto para destruir lo que los límites del cuerpo le permitan (Sohara con su poder máximo es capas de destruir una ciudad entera por las ondas sísmicas que uno de sus golpes descontrolados ocasionan).

*Velocidad: El usuario del Ki es capas de dejar imágenes residuales por el incremento de velocidad tan grande.

*Visión y sentidos aumentados: El Ki permite al usuario fortalecer sus sentidos hasta niveles sobrehumanos.

•Proyección de energía: El usuario es capas de canalizar la energía latente en su cuerpo y hacerla visible por medio de técnicas que concentran todo el poder en un solo punto y lanzarlo (Los usuarios del ki regulan el rango de destrucción y potencia del ataque).

•Vuelo: Con la técnica de volar el usuario puede trasladarse grandes distancias, si se combina las habilidades aumentadas con el vuelo, el usuario podrá sobrepasar la capacidad normal de vuelo e incrementar la misma hasta lograr superar la velocidad de la luz.

Gohan estaba sorprendido, no cabía la menor duda de que Sohara es una prodigio en las artes marciales, ella misma logro dominar y mejorar todas y cada una de las técnicas que Gohan le había enseñado, su poder incrementó hasta superar las 4.500 unidades de poder, con ese poder Sohara podría destruir la luna fácilmente, lo que no pudo Gohan enseñarle a controlar fueron esos impulsos de irá a los que ella era sometida por parte de Tomoki o el mismo, en ese estado su ki se descontrola y aumenta hasta los 30.000, por alguna extraña razón el poder de Gohan disminuye cuando está cerca de ella y está enojada.

 **/Fin del Flashback\\\\\**

Las siluetas de Gohan y Sohara se veían en la lejanía, acercándose a la ciudad de Sorami, Sohara se estaba cansado así que decidió tenderle una trampa a Gohan.

-Gohan. ¿Puedes mirar hacia aquí un poco? – El mencionado hizo caso a la petición de la chica cayendo redondo en la trampa.

-¿Qué pasa Sohara, ya te calmaste? – Sohara puso sus manos delante de su rostro y sonrió.

-Taiyoken (Golpe del Sol)- Gohan al ver la onda luminosa bloqueando su angulo de visión quedó ciego durante unos instantes, lo cual Sohara aprovechó para acercarse rápidamente.

Cuando Gohan sintió el Ki de Sohara volteó lentamente su cuerpo hasta ver a Sohara con la mano derecha levantada, Gohan al sentir el golpe inminente cerró sus ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó al contrario el ki de Sohara se calmó y disminuyó. Gohan al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a Ikaros la cual había noqueado a Sohara y estaba volando con sus alas rosas totalmente extendidas.

-Nadie le hace daño a mi amó- Gohan no podía creer que la chica tuviera el poder suficiente para noquear a Sohara de un solo golpe, de repente se alarmó porque la chica iba a rematar a a Sohara.

-No, no, no, déjala ella no es mala sólo fue un malentendido- Ikaros levantó la vista encarando a su Amó.

-¿Es una orden? – Gohan se quedó pasmado con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?...No logré entender lo que dijiste – Ikaros impasible volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

-¿Es una orden, que deje a la chica en paz? – Gohan parpadeo rápidamente.

-He, si claro lo que tú digas, pero déjala – Ikaros asintió.

Ikaros voló hasta dejarla en el suelo, estaban ya sobre la casa de Tomoki así que al dejarla en el suelo, Gohan rápidamente tomo a Sohara y la llevó a su habitación, la dejo cuidadosamente sobre su cama y salió volando por la ventana para ir a donde esta Ikaros para hablar con ella.

-Muy bien sígueme – El Saiyajin híbrido entro por la ventana de su habitación seguido por Ikaros.

-Ahora dime quien eres y porqué caíste de ese extraño lugar negro – Los ojos de Ikaros brillaron.

-Soy una Angeloid de clase Mascota Tipo Alpha "Ikaros" fui enviada por la sinapsis para estar al lado de usted Amó, para cumplir cualquiera de sus órdenes y deseos – Gohan se sorprendió.

-¿Estas jugándome una broma verdad? – Ikaros lo seguía mirando impasible.

-No Amó, mi programación no me permite mentir, fui enviada por la sinapsis para cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos – Gohan no le creía.

-Si es así deseo volver a mi Universo - Ikaros saco una tarjeta.

-Entendido Amó [Transporte] – La carta comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, un brillo deslumbrante hizo que Gohan cerrará sus ojos por unos segundos, hasta que vio una puerta similar a la de su habitación.

El Saiyajin estaba por regañar a Ikaros por engañarlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el y decidió abrir la puerta, un brillo comenzó a verse al abrir la puerta y deslumbró a Gohan el cual tuvo que esperar varios segundos a que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz de ese lugar, antes de abrir sus ojos pudo sentir la presión de la atmósfera características de una dimensión que el conocía perfectamente.

 **Universo 7**

 **Habitación del tiempo**

-La habitación del tiempo – Dijo Gohan totalmente en shock.

Por instinto busco la puerta para salir de esa dimensión, y observó que estaba justo al lado, la abrió y pudo sentir unos Ki familiares, entonces salió de la habitación del tiempo seguido por Ikaros.

 **Templo de Kami-sama**

Dende y sintieron un Ki extremadamente familiar que se dirigía hacia ellos, Dende volteó rápidamente y analizó bien la energía, no había duda era Gohan.

De repente una figura conocida para ellos apareció por el pasillo de la habitación del tiempo, Gohan salto y abrazo a Dende.

-Dende te extrañe mucho, como has estado- Dende abrazo a Gohan, no podía creerlo el estaba de vuelta.

-Muy bien Gohan, pero hay algo que debes saber- Gohan lo vio extrañado.

-¿Que sucede Dende? – El Namekiano trago saliva.

-Puedes escanear las energías de la tierra y ver si notas algo extraño por favor – El Saiyajin presintió algo malo y asintió.

Comenzó a sentir varias energías malignas y gigantescas, se preocupó porque no pudo sentir la energía de Piccolo y los demás por ningún lado, una ira comenzó a desbordar de su cuerpo, su ki comenzó a elevarse y su cabello comenzó a erizarse, a ascender y descender en movimientos rítmicos, el cabello comenzó a tintinear de un negro a un dorado intenso, Gohan pegó un grito ensordecedor cargado de furia.

SE HABIA TRANSFORNADO EN SSJ2

-IKAROS QUEDATE AQUÍ VOLVERÉ DENTRO DE POCO – Gohan daba miedo con esa mirada.

-Si Amó – La Angeloid asintió.

-Dende, acabaré con esta amenaza en unos cuantos minutos – Dende asintió y fue volando a la velocidad de la luz hasta donde estaba la banda de Boyack (Ost: Superwarriors crushed).

 **Palacio de Boyack**

La banda de Boyack se encontraba disfrutando otro día más en su palacio construido por esclavos, cuando de repente sintieron una poderosa firma de energía que no tenía comparación, era mas poderosa que la de Bojack usando su 100%, todos se pusieron alerta pero lo que no esperaban era que el tipo les lanzará una onda de energía fuera.

 **Fuera del palacio de Boyack**

Gohan llegó fuera del palacio de Boyack se preparó para destruirlos, no quería lidiar con basuras y permitir una catástrofe si se confiaba, Gohan se encendió en un aura dorada rodeada de bio-electricidad y comenzó a ahuecar sus manos.

-"Los destruiré sin que quede alguna partícula suya" – Gohan sonrió sádicamente.

-KAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEEEE- Una esfera de luz azulada se comenzó a crear y concentrar en sus manos, por cada segundo que pasaaba la esfera adquiría más poder y rango destructivo.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa- Gohan disparo la energía azuluda que salió despedida en dirección del Palacio reduciendo en polvo todo lo que tocaba, los gritos de Boyack y su banda no se hicieron esperar, fueron rápidamente desintegrados por el super ataque con la capacidad de destruir un continente entero, Gohan sabía que no había humanos en ese lugar así que los término rápido.

Gohan regreso al templo rápidamente, donde lo esperaban Dende y , los cuales estaban felices por la ayuda del Híbrido.

-Gracias Gohan esos tipos estuvieron destruyendo ciudades, matando y esclavizando gente inocente para crear ese estupido Palacio, todos fueron asesinados el día en que llegaron- Gohan aún no calmaba su furia.

-¿Incluso Bulma y mi mama? -Gohan estaba apunto de llorar, cuando escuchó una voz en su mente.

-No Gohan ellas están bien, no tienes porque preocuparte- Gohan alzo la vista al cielo y después miró a todos lados.

-¿Eres tu papa? – Gohan volvió a su estado base y se arrodilló, mientras lágrimas de culpa y frustración caían por sus mejillas.

-Si Gohan soy yo. Wow tu sólo acabaste con esos tipos increíble, ¿Como pudiste regresar? – Gohan contuvo sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Fue con la ayuda de la chica que esta a mi lado, ella creo una puerta desde la dimensión en la que quede atrapado y pude regresar aquí, y tu papa... ¿Donde estas?- Pasaron unos segundos y Goku no contestó.

-¿Sigues muerto verdad? – Hubo otro momento de silenció.

-IKAROS – La Angeloid volteo a ver a su Amó.

-¿Si Amó? – Gohan sonrió amargamente.

-Revive a mi padre y a todos los que fueron asesinados por Bojack y sus hombres – Ikaros negó

-No puedo revivir a los muertos, pero puedo regresar el tiempo a un punto donde comenzó la batalla – Un brillo en los ojos de Gohan se hizo presente.

-¿Puedes regresar el tiempo al punto donde fui absorbido por el agujero de gusano y enviado a la otra dimensión? – Ikaros negó.

-No Amó… Es imposible el retroceso en el tiempo funciona si usted no esta presente en ese plano existencial, en ese preciso momento – Gohan asintió.

-Y cuanto tiempo podemos estar en dicho tiempo – Ikaros sacó una tarjeta y comenzó a escanear la dimensión.

-10 horas después volveremos aquí, la línea de tiempo cambiará a tal punto que los acontecimientos que ocurrieron aquí no pasarán, pero la puerta Interdimensional seguirá existiendo en este año – Gohan asintió satisfecho.

-Perfecto, Dende…¿En que Año, Día y Hora exacta llego Boyack?- Dende se puso a pensar.

-En el Año 768, 26 mayo, 14:35 horas – Gohan asintió seriamente.

-Ikaros quiero volver a tener 11 años , y que el Dende de esa época tenga los recuerdos que tiene ahora, y por favor diséñame un traje igual a este- Gohan le muestra un pequeño boceto e inmediatamente Ikaros lo analiza.

-Ok Amó...[Transporté] – Ikaros toma un carta la cual cambia de forma, había aparecido un traje idéntico al que uso su padre en la saga de Cell, también al lado del mencionado apareció un extraño brazalete plateado.

-Gracias Ikaros – Gohan se pone el traje y se observa en un espejo, le quedaba perfecto.

-Esta perfecto Ikaros gracias – Ikaros asintió.

-¿Nos vamos Amo? – Gohan asintió.

-Nos vemos luego Dende – El Namekiano sonrió

-Gracias Gohan, nos veremos dentro de poco.

Así fue como Ikaros se puso el brazalete y configuró las coordenadas y la fecha de destinó, Gohan tocó su hombro izquierdo y le dio la señal a Ikaros para que prosiguiera, ella asintió, Ikaros presionó un botón y un torbellino los comenzó a succionar, desapareciendo del templo y viajando a la época donde comenzó la destrucción.

 **Año 768**

 **14:35 horas**

 **Isla del Torneo**

Los guerreros Z estaban librando una dura batalla contra la banda de Bojack, el tirano quería conquistar el planeta por pura diversión, los únicos eran Piccolo, Vegeta y Trunks, de pronto sienten un Ki gigantesco extremadamente familiar.

-No puede ser ese es el Ki de Gohan- Piccolo quería ir a verificar si era el pero Zangya no lo dejaba.

-Mmm otro insecto más, Bujin ve a ver quien es, y destruyelo si es una amenaza - Bojack sonrió sádicamente.

-Claro Señor Bojack - Bujin se va volando hasta donde se siente el Ki de Gohan.

 **Templo de Kamisama**

Gohan e Ikaros aparecieron en el mismo lugar en el que estaban, Dende se encontraba observando lo que ocurría abajo en la Tierra cuando siente el Ki de Gohan y voltea.

-Gohan ya llegaste – El Saiyajin asiente.

-Si Dende, por lo que veo llegue justo a tiempo- Dende asiente.

En ese momento sienten el Ki de Bujin, el cual se acerca a una gran velocidad hacia el templo, la ira de Gohan es tanta que de inmediato se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2 y después voltea a ver a Ikaros la cual sigue impasible.

-Ikaros espera un rato aquí, volveré en unas horas – La Angeloid asintió.

-Dende no te preocupes, acabaré rápidamente con esta amenaza de nuevo(XD)– Gohan se encendió en un aura llameante y comenzó a descender.

Gohan bajo a la torre de karin y buscó al maestro, tenía poco tiempo, Bujin llegaría en 53 segundos, Gohan buscó al maestro Karin.

-Maestro Karin soy Gohan – De repente una bola de pelos con un bastón hizo acto de presencia.

-Ohh pero si es el hijo de Goku, pero si desapareciste hace un año en ese extraño vórtice… ¿Como lograste regresar muchacho? – Gohan parecía nervioso.

-Maestro Karin no hay tiempo para esto, después le diré pero ahora he venido para que por favor me regale unas semillas del ermitaño – Karin sonrió.

-Pero si no has escalado mi torre, no, no ,no, debes escalarla para que te las pueda dar – Gohan intento replicar pero vio que Karin no cambiaría de opinión.

Gohan salto fuera de la torre y comenzó a descender a la velocidad de la luz, cuando estuvo en tierra firme comenzó a escalar la torre, usando toda su velocidad llegando a la torre en 0.2 segundos, después de que había saltado, Karin al verlo supo que si había hecho lo que le pidió, así que le lanzo una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño.

-Toma muchacho te las ganaste – Gohan sonrió y agradeció con una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias maestro Karin – Gohan descendió a toda velocidad y comenzó a volar hacia el Ki de Bujin.

 **Con Bujin**

Gohan llegó hacia Bujin conectándole una patada descendente la cual mando a volar a Bujin en retroceso, Gohan no perdió tiempo y persiguió a Bujin, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que mando a volar a Bujin hacia el suelo formando un gigantesco cráter, Gohan no perdió tiempo y cargo un Ki Blast, lanzándoselo a Bujin desintegrándolo.

-Eso fue por Tenshin-Han – Gohan voló a velocidad lumínica llegando al campo de batalla en 1.2 segundos.

 **Isla Torneo**

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Eres tu Gohan? – Piccolo estaba estupefacto era Gohan su alumno y amigo.

– Gohan fue a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar.

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo chico – Gohan se limpio las lágrimas e iba a contestarle, pero Bojack los interrumpió.

-Vaya que conmovedora reunión familiar, esperó que no se hayan olvidado de nuestra presencia – Bojack logró enfadar a Gohan de una manera que ni el Bio-Androide Cell logró.

Gohan soltó a Piccolo y camino lentamente hacia el lugar, donde se encontraba Bojack, y paro a 30 metros de distancia, para después verle con una mirada llena de furia, que logró intimidar a Bido y a Zangya.

-Lo que hiciste jamás te lo voy a perdonar, maldito – Bojack un tanto asustado comenzó a reír nerviosamente, sabía que Gohan lo superaba en poder, pero su orgullo no lo doblegaría, Zangya era una historia diferente, la chica estaba aterrada y Gohan pudo percibirlo.

-Bido, y tu Zangya – Ambos esbirros se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Gohan, el cual comenzó a caminar hacia Bojack.

Los integrantes de la raza "Hera" comenzaron a usar los hilos supresores de Ki, los cuales no surtían efecto y sólo molestaban al Saiyajin, por lo cual de un grito una onda expansiva mando a volar a Bido y Zangya, los hilos fueron destruidos y Gohan siguió su lenta marcha. Del polvo salió Bido y Zangya a atacar, Gohan le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Bido que lo partió por la mitad e hizo explotar, a Zangya le dio una patada en el estómago y la mando a volar varios kilómetros.

-MASENKOOO – Gohan disparo la onda de poder dorada la cual comenzó a consumir lentamente a Zangya, después del resplandor no quedó rastro alguno de la mujer.

-Eso fue por Vegeta, Trunks y Yamcha.

-Maldita sea Haaaa- Bojack comenzó a acercarse a Gohan intentando conectar un puñetazo a la cara pero Gohan no se mueve y recibe el ataque, grande fue la sorpresa de Bojack al ver que niño no recibió ningún daño de parte suya, fue como si hubiera golpeado concreto.

Bojack desesperado siguió golpeando en vano al híbrido que no sentía ningún dolor, por lo cual ya cansado de ver la presencia de Bojack en ese lugar, decide acabar con la pelea dándole un poderoso gancho al estómago que deja gravemente herido al ser maligno, el cual no podía respirar por ese golpe, intento recomponerse y golpear de nuevo a Gohan, pero este simplemente lo esquivó y le dio un poderoso uppercut que le destrozó la mandíbula a Bojack y lo mando a volar.

-Mi papa me dijo que pase lo que pase no me confíe y no me debilitara en ningún momento - Gohan comienza a cargar un kamehameha permanente.

-KAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEE- Una onda de luz comenzó a generarse en las manos de Gohan, la cual iba incrementando su tamaño conforme el Saiyajin concentraba su Ki para destruir a Bojack.

-HAAAAAAAAA – Gohan dispara el ataque que va directo a Bojack el cual a penas pudo reaccionar e intento bloquearlo pero el ataque iba ganando terreno.

-Un maldito niño no puede vencerme Gaaaaaah – Fueron las últimas palabras de Bojack antes de ser consumido por la onda gélida y enviado al sol donde explotó.

-Y eso fue por el Señor Piccolo.

Gohan estaba cansado y cae al piso inclinado totalmente agotado, en eso recuerda que trae semillas del ermitaño, por lo cual procede a comerse una y se recupera recibiendo un pequeño zenkai, Gohan se levanta y se dirige hacia donde estaba Piccolo y le da una semilla, el Namekiano acepta la semilla y se la come recuperando sus energías.

necesitó que le de estas semillas a los muchachos, yo le daré estas a Vegeta y Trunks se lo encargó por favor- El Namekiano sonríe.

-De acuerdo muchacho – Gohan toma 3 semillas y se dirige hacia donde están Tenshin-Han, Yamcha y Krillin.

Gohan se dirige hacia donde están Padre e Hijo inconscientes, tarda unos instantes hasta dar con ellos y procede a darles una semilla a cada uno.

-Tome coma esto es una semilla del ermitaño -El príncipe de los Saiyajin duda un momento por su orgullo y después se la come, recuperándose y recibiendo un zenkai.

Luego Gohan va con Trunks.

-Come Trunks te ayudara mucho – Trunks se sorprende por esa voz pero no puede abrir los ojos así que come la semilla y se recupera.

Ambos Saiyajin se recuperan y ven al hijo de Goku, Trunks lo abraza y después se dan la mano.

-Gohan es un gusto volver a verte – El híbrido sonríe.

-Igualmente Trunks que bueno que te revivieron – El peli lavanda se sonroja un poco.

-Si, jejeje pasaron muchas cosas pero al final todo salió bien, si usted no hubiera llegado quien sabe que habría pasado – Gohan se puso serio.

-Ha decir verdad Trunks ocurrió una tragedia – El hijo de Bulma borró su sonrisa y puso una mirada sería.

-Que ocurrió Gohan – El pelinegro trago saliva.

-Vengó de 2 años en el futuro, todos usted estaban muertos – Tanto Vegeta , Trunks y Piccolo que tiene el oído muy agudo se congelaron por esa declaración, en eso se empezaron a acercar los recuperados.

-Pero quien fue el que nos mató insecto responde – Vegeta tomó la palabra, Gohan se asustó todavía no se acostumbraba al carácter del príncipe.

-He…he…he fueron Bojack y sus hombres los que acabaron con casi toda la vida sobre la tierra – Gohan bajo la cabeza como un niño regañado.

-Y porque no los acabaste en esa época – Gohan alzó la vista.

-Los destruí a todos no quedó ningún ayudante de Bojack – El Saiyajin de raza pura sonrió satisfecho, luego Trunks tomó la palabra.

-Pero… ¿Se da cuenta de lo que hizo?... Acaba de crear otra línea temporal – Gohan negó con la cabeza luego grito asustando y poniendo en alerta a los brief.

-IKAROS – Pasaron unos segundos y no ocurría nada, Vegeta estaba por regañar a Gohan por hacer eso cuando sintieron una energía que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

Se pusieron en alerta ya que la energía que desprendía ese ser no era Ki, era algo desconocido, vieron un haz de luz que aterrizó a escasos metros de ese lugar y después apareció una hermosa chica pelirosada con unas alas rosadas, era un espectáculo digno de admirar, un ángel pensaron Vegeta y Trunks.

-Chicos ella es Ikaros, ella es… - Gohan no se había puesto a pensar en ello, que era Ikaros para el, la forma en la que se conocieron fue muy rápida, no la conocía ni tampoco sabía que sentir por ella.

-Ikaros… ¿Puedes presentarte por favor? – La Angeloid asintió.

-Mucho gusto. Soy una Angeloid de clase mascota tipo alpha "Ikaros" estoy al lado de mi amo para cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos – Los Saiyajin miraban a Ikaros con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ikaros-san podrías explicarles lo del viaje en el tiempo por favor – La Pelirosa asiente.

-Viajamos 2 años al pasado por medio de la tecnología de la sinapsis, estuve escaneando las diferentes líneas de tiempo de este universo y llegue a la conclusión de que hay un total de 4 líneas temporales, 2 de ellas con una fecha mucho más avanzada que esta y están casi destruidas, las otras 2 son esta y la otra – Todos asienten.

-Prosigue Ikaros-san- Pidió Gohan.

-Por lo que pude ver, los androides como les llaman aquí, destruyeron los 2 futuros y el muchacho con cabello de mujer los destruyó en uno de esos futuros – Hubo una pausa y los 2 dos Saiyajin pelinegros se taparon la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Prosigue I-K-A-R-O-S-san – Un molesto Trunks quería darle un buen golpe a Gohan y a su padre, pero de contuvo por los modales que le enseñó su madre

-Bueno, el otro Futuro fue destruido por un androide llamado Cell correcto? – Todos asistieron.

-Esa era la línea del tiempo original y todos murieron ahí, Cell al viajar al pasado creó la línea de tiempo 3 que es la del otro presente, este muchacho es de la línea de tiempo 2 y esta es la línea de tiempo 4, en resumen la sinapsis tiene la tecnología suficiente para viajar a la línea de tiempo que se requiera en el momento por un breve momento, ya que estamos viajando a una línea de tiempo, donde alguien antes ya viajo por eso no alteramos el pasado y no se crea otra línea, sólo esta línea de tiempo se vera afectada – Todos asintieron al entender lo que dijo la Angeloid, Gohan después habló.

-Por lo que Viajamos desde esta misma línea porque Bojack los asesino a todos en este futuro, Ikaros y yo regresáremos al futuro que cambiará radicalmente, yo apareceré dentro de 2 años en el palacio de Kamisama, ahora iré al planeta Namek a revivir a mi padre, no me importa que se oponga no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, nos veremos luego – Todos asienten y Gohan camina al lado de Ikaros despidiéndose de todos.

-Gohan…¿No piensas ir a ver a tu madre? – Gohan asiente.

-Si pero le quiero dar una sorpresa jejeje – Gohan sonríe.

-Nos veremos dentro de 30 minutos en KameHouse lleven a mi madre ahí por favor – Gohan se despide y luego mira a Ikaros.

-Ikaros-san puedes llevarme por favor al planeta Namek – La Angeloid asiente sacando una carta.

-Claro Amo…[Transporte] – La carta cambia de forma y crea otro brazalete, Gohan le da las coordenadas de Namek y ambos desaparecen en un zumbido.

-Bueno muchachos ya escucharon a Gohan es hora de ir a KameHouse, Krillin trae a Chi-chi y a Goten, no le digas sobre la pelea ni tampoco sobre Gohan o Goku, "Seguro que Gohan se sorprende por saber que tiene un hermanito jejeje" - Krillin asiente y va por los mencionados.

-Vegeta, Trunks vayan por Bulma y Mini-Trunks – Trunks asiente y Vegeta hace su tipo "Humph" pero hace caso.

Todos se encienden en un aura cobalto y se van, nadie se acordaba de Zangya la cual se encontraba inconsciente flotando en el mar.

 **Namek**

Gohan e Ikaros aparecieron en una aldea de Namek, los Namekianos los veían extrañados por la forma de esos forasteros, el gran patriarca Moorí sale a recibirlos.

-Quienes son ustedes y que motivos tienen para venir a este pacífico planeta – Gohan da un paso al frente y con una sonrisa al estilo Son se presenta.

-Hola viejo Moorí soy Gohan el hijo de Goku y amigo de Dende, ella es Ikaros un amiga- Moorí cambio su actitud sería por una sonrisa.

-Ha ya veo el hijo del guerrero que acabó con el malvado de freezer, es un honor que venga a nuestro humilde planeta, en que podemos ayudarlos- Gohan sonríe.

-Vine para ver si me dejarían pedirle unos deseos a Porunga por favor – Moorí asiente y le pide a los Namekianos que traigan las esferas.

-Gracias Anciano Moori- Este asiente.

-Sal de hay Porunga y concede nuestros deseos – De repente las esferas comienzan a brillar y el cielo se obscurece.

Las esferas comienzan a levitar 2 metros sobre el suelo y comienzan a girar, un haz de luz gigantesco sale disparado hacia el cielo proveniente de las esferas, un imponente Dragón Verde se alzaba sobre Namek.

" **DIGANME CUALES SON SUS DESEOS, LES CONCEDERÉ 3 DESEOS"**

Moori miro a Gohan y este asintió.

-Porunga hace exactamente un año apareció un Bio-Androide llamado Cell que mató a un guerrero llamado Son Goku el es mi padre, ¿Crees que puedas revivir a Son Goku? – El Dragón quedó en silencio y después hablo.

" **DAME UNOS MINUTOS QUE LA PERSONA QUE ME MENCIONASTE YA HA MUERTO UNA VEZ, Y ME SERA UN POCO DIFÍCIL REVIVIRLO" – Los ojos de Porunga brillaron y dio un gruñido.**

 **El otro mundo**

 **Planeta del Gran Kaiosama**

Goku se encontraba entrenando en el cielo con pesos de 50 toneladas en cada extremidad, dando golpes y patadas al aire.

-Bien Goku en tu estado normal ya dominas las 200 toneladas con la gravedad aumentada de 20 toneladas, si Sigues así pronto podrás entrenar con el Gran Kaiosama – Goku se detiene un momento y bajar a tierra.

-Si eso es lo que más quiero dicen que el es muy fuerte- En eso Goku siente algo raro en su cuerpo.

-Que raro me siento cansado – Kaiosama lo comienza a examinar hasta que se da cuenta que ya no tiene aureola.

-Go…Goku ya no tienes aureola has sido revivido- Goku mira arriba de su cabeza y se sorprende.

-Pero porqué si les pedí a los muchachos que no me revivieran… ¿Acaso?, Kaiosama donde se encuentra el planeta Namek – El Kaio del Norte buscó las coordenadas y después de las dijo a Goku, el cual procedió a sentir las energías en dicha dirección.

 **Namek**

Pasaron unos segundos y después habló nuevamente.

" **EL SAIYAJIN LLAMADO SON GOKU HA SIDO REVIVIDO, CUAL ES SU SEGUNDO DESEÓ"**

Gohan se puso a pensar unos instantes y después se le ocurrió algo.

-Porunga… ¿Hay alguna transformación que supere los poderes de un Super Super Saiyajin 2? – El Dragón dudó por unos momentos si decirle o no, pudo ver que el muchacho era de corazón puro y decidió contarle.

" **SI, LA HAY, ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN ES CONOCIDA COMO SUPER SAIYAJIN DIOS"**

" **EL SUPER SAIYAJIN DIOS ES UNA DEIDAD QUE LOS SAIYAJINS CREAN TEMPORALMENTE, 5 SAIYAJINS DE CORAZON JUSTO Y PURO, ILUMINAN UN ALMA ESE GUERRERO PODRA OBTENER EL PODER DE UN DIOS Y SE TRANSFORMARÁ EN DIOS SUPER SAIYAJIN, ESTE GUERRERO PODRA HACERLE FRENTE A UN DIOS DESTRUCTOR, PERO NO PODRA VENCERLO"**

Gohan se sorprendió, el no conocía a los dioses destructores.

" **CUAL ES TU ULTIMO DESEO"**

Gohan lo pensó durante unos minutos y después levantó la vista decidido.

-Porunga quiero que me digas que son los dioses destructores y la jerarquía de los dioses en los universos, y también si el lugar al que fui enviado hace 1 año, también hay dioses destructores – El dios dragón asintió.

 **Otro mundo**

Goku sintió el Ki de Gohan así que se despide de Kaiosama y se teletransporta al planeta Namekusei.

 **Namek**

Porunga dudó unos momentos y después respondió.

" **ESTA BIEN, TE LO CONTARE"**

En ese momento se escucha un zumbido era Goku, Gohan al sentir el Ki de su padre voltea y lo ve sonriendo como siempre, Gohan comienza a llorar y corre a abrazar a su padre el cual lo recibe con los brazos extendidos.

-Papa,papa,papa te extrañe mucho, no Sabes lo difícil que fue mi vida sin ustedes -Goku abrazo a su hijo dándole un todo el afectó que sólo un padre puede dar.

-Ya Gohan estoy aquí, no volveras a estar solo lo prometo – Los Namekianos y Porunga vieron esa muestra de afectó hasta que el dragón decidió interrumpir.

" **EHEM"**

Los Saiyajin e Ikaros voltearon a ver al dragón y Gohan le indicó que continuará.

" **BIEN COMO TE DECIA, LA JERAQUIA DE LOS DIOSES VA ASI:**

• **KAMISAMA : ELLOS SON LOS DIOSES DE LA TIERRA, ENCARGADOS DE LLEVAR LAS ALMAS DE LOS MUERTOS AL OTRO MUNDO.**

• **KAIOSAMA : EN TOTAL SON 4 KAIOSAMAS LOS CUALES SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE VIGILAR CADA UNA DE LAS ZONAS DEL UNIVERSO, POR EJEMPLO EL KAIOSAMA DEL NORTE SE ENCARGA DE VIGILAR LAS GALAXIAS DEL NORTE.**

• **SUPREMOS KAIOSAMA : SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE PROTEGER Y DAR VIDA EN EL UNIVERSO.**

• **DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN: SON LOS ANIQUILADORES, ENCARGADOS DE DESTRUIR PLANETAS Y MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO UNIVERSAL, HAY UN DIOS POR CADA UNIVERSO.**

• **ASISTENTES DEL DIOS DESTRUCTOR : LOS ENCARGADOS DE VIGILAR Y MANTENER BAJO CONTROL A LOS DESTRUCTORES, TAMBIEN LOS MAESTROS DE ESTOS.**

• **XENOSAMA : El CREADOR DE LOS 18 UNIVERSOS Y SUPERIOR DE LOS DIOSES DESTRUCTORES, NO HAY NADIE POR ARRIBA DE EL, EL ES CAPAZ DE BORRAR UNIVERSOS TAN SOLO DESEÁNDOLO.**

 **EN TOTAL EXISTEN 12 UNIVERSOS, ANTERIORMENTE ERAN 18 PERO ZENO LOS DESTRUYO, DESCONOZCO EL MOTIVO, EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION DE ESTE UNIVERSO SE LLAMA BILLS Y ES UNO DE LOS 4 DIOSES DESTRUCTORES MAS PODEROSOS, A DONDE TU FUISTE A PARAR FUE AL UNIVERSO 2, AHÍ RECIDE LA DIOSA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN MAS PODEROSA, SU PODER RIVALIZA CON EL DE BILLS, MIENTRAS NO HAGAN ENOJAR A UN DIOS DESTRUCTOR NO PASARA NADA, CON ESTA INFORMACION SUMAMENTE CLASIFICADA ME DESPIDO, ADIOS PROXIMO SUPER SAIYAJIN DIOS DEL UNIVERSO 2"**

El Dragón desapareció y las esferas se convierten en piedra, un aturdido Gohan seguía procesando toda la información que había recibido, por el lado de Goku lo único que entendio fue que había sujetos muchísimo más poderosos que Cell, estaba emocionado por conocerlos. Gohan después de recapitular todo lo que escuchó cayó en la cuenta que no fue enviado a otra dimension si no otro universo, y se sintió feliz de que no estará lejos de su familia ni amigos, ya que recordó la puerta que Ikaros creo, la volteo a ver y corrió a abrazarla.

-Gracias Ikaros-chan por tu ayuda pude volver a ver a mi familia y seres queridos, a partir de ahora eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, no quiero que me digas amo dime Gohan jejeje – Ikaros seguía impasible pero de pronto un carmín se asomó en sus mejillas, Goku veía la escena con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro, Gohan – La Angeloid correspondió al abrazo, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que Goku los interrumpió.

-Vaya Gohan me sorprendes no pensé que a tu edad ya tuvieras novia, y por lo que veo es mayor que tu jijiji – Gohan se sonrojó fuertemente y soltó a Ikaros lentamente.

-No…N…No es lo que piensas papa ella es una persona muy importante para mi pero todavía no hemos avanzado nuestra amistad hasta ese punto, ademas no es tan mayor que yo– Un Gohan sonrojado y un Goku riéndose a carcajadas.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos tu mama y tu hermano deben estar muy solos – Gohan dejó de agitar los brazos y después cerro rápidamente los ojos.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste papa? – Gohan no podía creer lo que escuchó, Goku sonrió.

-Que tu Madre y tu hermano están muy solos, cuando nos vean van a gritar de emoción – Gohan volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-¿Tengo un hermano? – Preguntó el Saiyajin.

-Si, se llama Goten y es idéntico a mi jajajaja- En eso Gohan recuerda la promesa que le hizo su padre cuando cayó en el agujero dimensional, una gran furia se apoderó de el y se lanzó a atacar a su padre.

-Porque papa, te pedí que te revivieran para que cuidarás de mama, pero cuando llegó a este universo me dicen que no fue así, porque Maldita sea – Gohan le decía esto mientras golpeaba fuertemente a su padre lastimándolo, de pronto le da un poderoso uppercut que lanza a Goku 10 metros hacia atrás, luego el patriarca de los Son se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló ánte el.

-Porque Shenlong no podía revivirme hijo, además de que quería entrenar en el otro mundo y superarte, Vegeta estaba cuidando la tierra, cuando me enteré del embarazo de tu madre fui a la tierra por un día, y no sabes la felicidad que me dio verla sonreír, cuando hace mucho que no lo hacía, fui un mal padre Gohan, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – Gohan volvió a llorar, tomó a su padre por los hombros y lo abrazó.

-Esta bien papa te perdonó, ahora vamos a KameHouse quiero darle una sorpresa a mi mama – Goku asintió, Gohan mira a los Namekianos.

-Gracias por todo Anciano Moorí, hasta luego – El Anciano sonríe.

-Fue un placer verlos otra vez, cuidense y gracias de nuevo por acabar con freezer- Goku levanta su pulgar y sonríe.

-¿Nos vamos Ikaros-chan? – La Angeloid asintió y se acerca a ellos, ambos Saiyajin toman del hombro a la Angeloid y Goku se llevó los dedos a su frente.

-No es necesario papa, Ikaros nos llevará directo a la tierra en menor tiempo – Goku sonrió y asintió.

-Cuando estés lista – La chica asiente.

Los 3 viajeros desaparecen en un zumbido.

 **KameHouse**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de KameHouse, Chi-chi estaba aburrida de esperar tanto, la habían traído a KameHouse porque tenían algo importante que hablar.

-Cuanto más tenemos que esperar, quiero irme a casa a cuidar de Goten – Krillin iba a hablar pero en ese momento todos voltean hacia la puerta, ya que habían aparecido 2 Ki extremadamente familiares.

Chi-chi no soporto más tiempo, así que tomó sus cosas y cargando a Goten se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver algo, que o bien era el milagro más grande que Kami le pudo dar o la peor broma que le pudieran hacer.

-Go…G…Goku y Gohan .enserio…¿Son ustedes? – Ambos Son sonrieron.

-Claro Chi-chi/mama quienes más seríamos jajajaa – Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Chi-chi comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazarlos con Goten en brazos.

-Mi Goku, mi Gohan los extrañe muchísimo, no saben lo duro que sentí cuando me dijeron que ya no vería a mi familia – Ambos Son sintieron una puñalada en el corazón.

-Ya Chi-chi/Mama ya no llores estamos aquí para ti y para Goten – Los Saiyajin abrazaron a la mujer más importante de su vida.

Luego entraron y la misma reacción pudieron esperar de sus amigos, fue un gran momento emotivo, hasta que vieron a la chica que les llamo la atención, Bulma pregunto por la chica, a lo que ella se presentó y todos quedaron atónitos, algunos pensaron cosas pervertidas ( cof cof Roshi y Oolong cof cof) y otros una relación maestro y ayudante, Gohan les comenzó a explicar la razón de su retorno y las aventuras y amigos qué consiguió en ese universo, también les contó algo de sumo interés para los Saiyajin, en especial para Vegeta que se enteró de una transformación más poderosa que la del Súper Saiyajin.

-Por lo cual la única forma de obtener dicha transformación es que 5 Saiyajins de corazón puro le dan su energía a 1 Saiyajin, el cual asimilara ese poder y podrá transformarse en el Súper Saiyajin Dios, eso es lo que me dijo Porunga – Vegeta sonrió.

-Si mal no recuerdo antes de que se fuera, dijo que tú serás el próximo Súper Saiyajin Dios del Universo 2 Gohan – Gohan recordó.

-Es cierto, pero cuantos Super Saiyajins somos, Mmm veamos:

1- Goku

2- Vegeta

3- Trunks del futuro

4- Yo

-Solamente somos 4 no podríamos traer al SSJ Dios – Dijo Trunks, se pusieron a pensar y luego vieron a los niños.

-Eso es, si sumamos a los niños somos 6 Saiyajins de corazón puro, que dicen- Dijo Gohan.

Todos los pensaron durante unos momentos y luego asintieron, todos salieron afuera y los Saiyajin se transformaron, las madres se colocaron al lado de los demás y los Saiyajin tomaron de la mano a los bebés, luego Gohan se posicionó al frente y se transformó en SSJ2, recibiendo la energía de los demás.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero después el aura de todos comenzó a incrementar y unificarse formando una gran llama dorada que cubría a todos los Saiyajins, luego su poder fue absorbido y dirigido a Gohan, los Saiyajin regresaron a su estado base, y el cuerpo de Gohan comenzó a brillar y elevarse al cielo, un brillo rojo cubrió el cuerpo de Gohan, los mares comenzaron a agitarse y la tierra comenzó a temblar, las nubes se fueron alejando del lugar y la atmósfera se abrió dejando ver un oscuro vacío que era el universo.

Los demás dejaron de sentir el Ki de Gohan y el mismo comenzó a descender, Dende sintió el cambio en la energía de Gohan, el cual ahora poseía el poder de un Dios.

El brillo carmesí se detuvo, desvelando a un Gohan igual que antes, pero con un color de cabello rojizo, su cuerpo se volvió más delgado dándole una apariencia más joven, se le formó un iris de color rojo y las pupilas mantenían su color negro, su piel tomo un tono bronceado y su aura antes dorada, ahora parecía más salvaje y llameante.

-No puedo sentir su ki…¿Enserio se transformó en un SSJ Dios? -Pregunto Vegeta.

 **Planeta de BILLS**

Wiss se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo contento, cuando de repente sintió un Ki divino gigantesco, tomó su báculo y buscó el origen de dicha energía, pudo ver a un niño de 11 años, inspeccionó su raza y después sonrió.

-"Ha nacido el Super Saiyajin Dios que Bills-sama ha estado buscando – Wiss continuó la preparación de sus alimentos, sabia que no era una amenaza.

 **Tierra**

Gohan estaba atónito el poder que sentía circular por su cuerpo era gigantesco, ni el poder de Cell Super Perfecto, llegaba al 0.9 % de su poder, sonrió satisfecho, luego vio a sus amigos.

-Este poder es increíble, no se compara en nada con el de Cell, si tuviera que ponerlo en una escala, Cell no llegaría a obligarme a usar ni el 0% de mi poder, es incomparable – Todos estaban en shock, el poder de esa transformación era monstruoso.

Gohan volvió a su forma normal, ya que sabia que esa transformación su cuerpo lo asimilo y podría usarlo cuando quisiera.

-Increíble Gohan eres muy poderoso, creo que ahora la tierra no correrá ningún peligro – Lo dijo Bulma, esas palabras hicieron click en la mente de Gohan y este se puso triste.

-Que pasa Gohan… ¿Dije algo malo? – El niño asintió.

-Si Señorita Bulma, lo que pasa es que no me quedaré en la tierra – Todos quedaron en shock.

-Porque Gohan, ahora que regresaste puedes continuar con tus estudios – Dijo Chi-chi haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

-No puedo mama, ya que las personas de la otra tierra me necesitan, soy el único que puede defenderla y además hice muy buenos amigos allá, y entre a una escuela privada, si quieres puedes ir a rectificar – Todos volvieron a sorprenderse.

-Gohan… ¿Puedes ir y volver cuando te plazca entre los universos? – Gohan asintió.

-Si, la puerta que conecta ambos universos esta en el templo de kamisama, en la habitación del tiempo al lado de la puerta jejeje - Chi-chi sonrió satisfecha.

-De acuerdo Gohan puedes volver cuando quieras, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos – El Saiyajin abrazo a sus padres, y después a sus amigos.

-Ikaros es hora de irnos -La Angeloid asintió.

Ikaros presionó el botón del brazalete del tiempo y desaparecieron en un zumbido.

 **Año 770**

 **Templo de Kamisama**

El dúo apareció en la plataforma del templo sagrado, Dende los esperaba para felicitarlos.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos…¿Alguna novedad Dende? – El pequeño Namekiano negó con la cabeza.

-Bien nos veremos luego Dende, si ocurre algo no duden en ir a la puerta dimensional, estaré alerta – Dende y se despidieron.

-Ha Ikaros ahora que recuerdo… ¿Podrías por favor hacerme crecer otra vez y que mi traje se ajuste a mi edad de 14 años por favor?... Jejeje – Ikaros asintió.

-[Transporte] – Un aparato apareció en las manos de Ikaros, era un acelerador cuántico que permite controlar la edad biológica de un ser vivo, con esto Gohan tuvo de nuevo 14 años.

Los 2 entraron en el templo sagrado, caminando por los interminables pasillos del mismo, hasta que encontraron una puerta singular, era la habitación del tiempo, entraron ahí y cuando estaban por entrar a la tierra del Universo 2, Gohan se detuvo, se puso a analizar todo lo que pasó hasta ahora, luego le entro una idea por la cabeza, entrenar con su padre otro año ahí, para dominar la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Dios.

-Ikaros podrías traer a mi padre por favor – La Angeloid asintió.

-Claro Gohan [Transporte] – La carta cambio de forma, un brazalete apareció en la muñeca derecha de Ikaros.

Ikaros presionó unos botones y de pronto una luz blanca apareció, luego se escuchó el típico sonido de la teletransportación, un desorientado Goku apareció en una pose de pelea.

-¿He? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?... Ha eres tú hijo, como has estado – Goku sonrió mientras miraba el entorno.

-Papa quiero que por favor me vuelvas a entrenar, quiero hacerme más fuerte y superar los poderes del Súper Saiyajin Dios – Goku lo vio sorprendido.

-Mmm, es la primera vez que me lo pides personalmente, de acuerdo hijo vamos a entrenar, por suerte Bulma dejo repuestos de las armaduras Saiyajin…¿Tus amigas tan bien van a entrenar? – Gohan las miro y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien dame un momento, debo ir con para que me dé las armaduras- Gohan asintió.

Goku sale de la habitación del tiempo y los minutos comienzan a pasar, afuera sólo habían pasado unos segundos, después de unos minutos Goku regreso con una cápsula con los trajes Saiyajin que Bulma había construido para ellos. Gohan se pone su armadura y una sensación de nostalgia lo inundó completamente, Goku también sintió lo mismo.

[LA HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO SE CERRO Y LOS GUERREROS SAIYAJIN COMENZARON UN DURO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE DURARIA UN AÑO]

 **Sorami**

 **Día siguiente**

Sohara despertó al día siguiente, le dolía la cabeza, de repente recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, su Ki morado comenzó a brotar y su cabello comenzó a erizarse.

-Go-chan, ni creas que esto ha terminado – Sohara busca el ki de Gohan, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

-No escaparas Gohan, no importa donde te encuentres te encontrare.

Sohara sale de su casa y recorre cada rincón del planeta entero a la velocidad de la luz, no había rastro de Gohan por ninguna parte, comenzó a preocuparse así que volvió a la casa de Tomoki y entro a despertar al susodicho.

-Tomo-chan despierta, no encuentro a Go-chan por ninguna parte – Tomoki se giró y siguió durmiéndo.

-No te preocupes Sohara, debe estar por ahí haciendo algo, ya aparecerá – Sohara lo volvió a mover para despertarlo.

-No lo entiendes Tomo-chan, no siento su Ki en este planeta y ya recorrí cada rincón del globo terráqueo y no lo encuentro – Sohara comenzó a llorar, Tomoki despertó alarmado, si Sohara no sentía su Ki era porque algo le pasó.

-¿Estas segura? – Sohara asintió.

-Maldición, ese maldito Gohan siempre preocupándonos, Sohara vamos a buscarlo- Los dos salen corriendo a buscarlo.

 **Habitación del Tiempo**

 **5 meses de entrenamiento**

Se podían sentir gigantescos temblores por toda la dimensión, la presión atmosférica era inhumana, a lo lejos se veían 2 borrones dorados que colisionaban entre si, fuertes ondas de choque se podían ver a simple vista, 2 Saiyajins transformados en Super Saiyajin 2 luchaban fieramente.

-Jejeje, Gohan has aumentado tu poder enormemente, pero ya casi logró alcanzarte hijo – Gohan sonrió.

-Eso lo veremos papa – Ambos desaparecen y comienzan a conectar patadas y golpes que ambos lograban bloquear.

Durante ese tiempo Goku y Gohan habían logrado aumentar su poder enormemente, ahora Goku tenía el poder que tendría en la saga de Buu y Gohan tiene un poder similar al de Majin Vegeta.

Gohan había logrado controlar el poder del Súper Saiyajin Dios y accidentalmente al pelear ambos, Goku en Super Saiyajin 2 y Gohan en Super Saiyajin Dios habían descubierto que la presión que generaba esa transformación en el ambiente podría traspasarse, al chocar sus puños parte del poder de la transformación fue transferida a Goku.

 **3 meses después**

Ambos Saiyajin descubrieron como controlar el ki de un dios, lo cual les permitió acceder a una nueva versión del Súper Saiyajin Dios, el Super Saiyajin Dios Azul el cual era un poco más poderoso que la transformación Roja.

Ambos podían sentir sus Ki divinos, lo cual les permitió luchar más cómodamente.

-Vamos Gohan si quieres defender la tierra de esa DIOSA de la DESTRUCCIÓN o cualquier amenaza debes luchar con más empeño – Gohan enfadado por la provocación de su padre se lanzó contra el.

-Eso hago papa - Ambos chocaron puños destruyendo la dimensión poco a poco, lo bueno que se regeneran rápidamente las grietas que se creaban, durante este tiempo Goku le enseñó las técnicas que aprendió con Kaiosama, así como la teletransportacion.

 **Sorami**

 **Noche**

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Gohan desapareció, los esfuerzos de Sohara y Tomoki fueron en vano no lograron encontrar nada, pensaron que le pasó algo grave, así que sólo podían rezar por que estuviera bien.

Sohara y Tomoki se fueron a sus casas.

Sohara se encontraba muy triste por la desaparición de Gohan, luego una idea cruzo por su mente, abrió su ventana y flotó hasta la del cuarto de Gohan, tal vez allá dejado una nota o algo así.

Registro su habitación de arriba abajo hasta que dio con una puerta que no debería estar ahí, la curiosidad pudo más que ella así que la abrió.

 **Habitación del Tiempo**

Sohara entro a la habitación y se quedó maravillada por el lugar, era gigantesco e infinito, un paramo blanco sin igual.

De repente siente 2 Ki enormes, uno lo conocía bien y el otro no lo conocía, por lo que sintió el ki de su amigo estaba muy debil, así que se alarmó y fue volando a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban esos Ki.

-Eso es Gohan ya estamos igualados, ya casi se termina el año , ánimo tu puedes – Goku le da un gancho en estómago que deja sin aire a Gohan, este pierde su transformación del Súper Saiyajin 2 y se desmaya.

Goku regresa a su estado base exhausto, de repente siente un Ki desconocido que se acerca a gran velocidad, se pone alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, Sohara llega hasta donde estaban los Saiyajins, y ve a Gohan tirado en el suelo todo lastimado.

-Como te atreves… Como te atreves a lastimar a Gohan maldito idiota – Goku se asusta pues un aura morada comenzó a emanar de Sohara y está se lanza a atacar a Goku.

-No… No espera – Goku esquivaba con dificultad los golpes que le daba Sohara, por alguna razón le recordaba a Milk, pero esta era mucho más letal.

-Espera, es un malentendido – Sohara arremetió con más fuerza, logrando conectar un uppercut en la barbilla del patriarca de los Son, mandándolo a volar.

Sohara aumento su poder e hizo una posé característica de Gohan, la cual Goku conocía muy bien, así que se preparó para ello.

-MASENKOOO - Una poderosa onda de energía dorada fue lanzada hacia Goku el cual asustado, usa la tele transportación para situarse detrás de la chica y le da un golpe en el rostro, mandándola a volar.

-Fiuh, eso estuvo cerca chica, debo suponer que eres alumna de mi hijo Gohan – Sohara se recompone rápidamente e iba a atacar nuevamente, pero al escuchar la palabra "hijo" se detuvo en seco.

-¿He?¿Quien es usted y porque le llama hijo a Gohan? – Goku le dio una sonrisa que Sohara reconoció instantáneamente.

-Eso es natural ya que el es mi hijo, hola soy Goku – La chica unió los puntos y recordó las palabras de Gohan.

 **/FlashBack\\\\\**

-…Mi padre se sacrificó para que Cell no explotara junto con la tierra, pero su sacrificio no fue en vano ya que logre destruir a Cell con su ayuda.

 **/Fin del Flashback\\\\\**

Sohara no podía creerlo, el padre de su amigo estaba vivo.

-Pe…Pe…Pero como puede ser esto posible, usted debería estar muerto – Goku le sonrió.

-Ha bueno es que pasaron muchas cosas y Gohan me revivió, asumo que tú debes ser la alumna y amiga de la que me contó Gohan – Sohara asintió.

-Bien, empezamos mal, yo soy Son Goku el padre de Gohan, es un placer conocerla Señorita Sohara – Goku le dio una pequeña reverencia.

La chica agradeció el gesto e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Que es este lugar ? – Goku la volteo a ver.

-¿Gohan nunca te hablo de la habitación del tiempo? – Sohara abrió los ojos como platos.

-Con que está es la legendaria habitación, donde se puede entrenar lo de un año en tan sólo un dia – Goku asintió.

-Si, Gohan me pidió que le ayudará a entrenar y controlar esa nueva transformación que obtuvo – Las orejas de Sohara se movieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué transformación ? - Goku la vio confundido, luego procedió a explicarle todo lo que paso, mientras Gohan estuvo en el universo 7.

-"Wow Gohan es un Dios, quiero que me muestre esa transformación cuanto antes jejeje".

Sohara se sorprendió y se emocionó al saber que su amigo pudo volver a ver a su familia y amigos, pero también se puso triste al pensar que Gohan iba a quedarse ahí.

-Porque esa cara larga niña – Sohara lo volteo a ver.

-Porque Gohan se quedará aquí y se olvidará de nosotros - Goku miro con tristeza a la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, Gohan se va a quedar en tu mundo y los protegerá de cualquier amenaza – La chica lo miro incrédula.

-¿En serio? – Goku asiente y la chica salta de alegría.

-Gracias – Goku sonríe.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.

-Su hijo es muy buena persona – Goku se llena de orgullo al escuchar a la chica hablar así de su hijo.

-Y que lo digas jajaja.

En eso Gohan despierta totalmente aturdido.

-Go-chan estaba muy preocupada por ti, porque no nos avisaste – Gohan tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, había olvidado por completo eso.

-Lo siento Sohara-chan , es que pasaron muchas cosas jejeje, quien iba a pensar que Ikaros podría traerme de vuelta jejeje – Sohara parpadeo rápidamente.

-¿Quién es Ikaros? Go-chan – Gohan le dijo quien era.

Sohara se comenzó a enfadar y un aura morada la envolvió, Gohan y Goku se asustaron y por instinto comenzaron a retroceder, Sohara se acercó a Gohan lentamente con la mano derecha alzada.

-Gooo-chan ahora que recuerdo… ¿No es ella la chica que ibas a meter a tu habitación esa noche? – Gohan buscó apoyo en Goku pero este escapó dejándolo sólo.

-"Papa cobarde".

-Sohara-chan fue un malentendido, por favor no…noooo…- Sohara le dio una paliza a Gohan para vengarse por noquearla esa noche.

-Humm con esto estamos a mano Go-chan.

-Ella es Ikaros – Gohan dijo mientras veían a una chica de cabello rosa con un par de alas hermosas, ella estaba acariciando una esfera que encontró por ahí.

-…Ikaros… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Gohan con una gota de sudor.

-Nada Gohan, solamente acariciaba este peculiar objeto – Todos se caen al suelo por su respuesta y comienzan a reír.

-Bueno Gohan tu entrenamiento ha terminado, has superado el poder de un Dios y ahora ya no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte.

-Gracias papa, gracias por ayudarme este año. – Sohara abrió los ojos como platos.

-Espera un momento, Go-chan… ¿ Ya entrenaste el año entero? – Gohan asiente.

-Eso, eso quiere decir que eres un año mayor que yo – Gohan asiente.

\- Y ya no podrás estar en nuestra clase – Sohara se puso triste.

-No Sohara-chan aún estaré en tu clase jejeje, a diferencia de los humanos, los Saiyajin envejecemos más lento, por eso no me veo tan grande jejeje.

-Bueno gracias por todo papa nos veremos luego, salúdame a mamá y a Goten.

-Claro hijo cuídate mucho- Gohan asiente.

Ahora los 3 empiezan a tomar sus cosas y entran por la puerta del Universo 2.

 **Sorami**

Era de noche cuando regresaron a la casa de Tomoki, estaban cansados y no querían lidiar con el chico pervertido por hoy, así que Sohara se fue a su casa, Gohan durmió junto con Ikaros en Futon separados.

-Ha que largo año, y creo que mañana será peor, dando explicaciones.

-Buenas noches Ikaros – La Angeloid vio a Gohan y asintió.

-Buenas noches Gohan.

 **Sueño de Gohan**

El chico se encontraba acostado en el césped, viendo el cielo, de repente un ángel de cabello azulado se le acercó.

-Oh, hola eres tu… ¿Cómo has estado? – El ángel le sonrió y después comenzó a alejarse volando.

-Debes de cuidar a tu ángel, habrá gente que intentara lastimarla, debes cuidarla -Gohan empieza a seguirla, para despertar como siempre.

 **Día siguiente**

Sohara se había levantado como siempre, para despertar a Gohan y Tomoki, fue primero ha despertar a Gohan.

-Go-chan levántate, se te hará tarde – Gohan se levantó de un salto, asustando a Sohara.

-Buenos días Sohara-chan, creo que es hora de hacer un calentamiento antes de desayunar , vamos Ikaros– Gohan se puso su dogi naranja y entraron a la habitación del tiempo, Sohara lo vio irse con una gota de sudor.

-Si Gohan.

-"Gohan nunca cambia, jejeje" – Luego observa a la chica durmiendo en la cama de Gohan y sintió celos.

-Hmph – Salió de la habitación ignorando su entorno.

Sohara fue a despertar a Tomoki, pero vio que tenía un bulto entre sus piernas, el ki morado de Sohara comenzó a brotar.

-Jejeje se dice que esto es de buena suerte – Dijo Tomoki, Sohara levantó su mano derecha y Tomoki se espantó.

-Sohara, calmante es un malentendido – Sohara hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Tomoki y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Tomo-chan idiota.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de Tomoki, siendo golpeado.

 **Instuto Sorami**

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sugata Eishirou" – Se acomoda sus lentes.

-Como sabrán la tierra, tiene un campo magnético propio, las aves se guían por las ondas magnéticas para poder emigrar, sin embargo, la anomalía que hay justo encima de la tierra crea interferencias en dicho campó magnético, por lo cual las aves no sabrían a donde volar, tal vez esta es la prueba de existe un nuevo continente.

Gohan e Ikaros caminaban junto a Tomoki y Sohara, este ultimo tremendamente celoso por la compañía de la chica pelirosada, junto a su mejor amigo.

-Gohan explícame quien es ella y porque te sigue a todas partes – Gohan voltea a ver a Tomoki y le sonríe.

-Ikaros… ¿Puedes presentarte por favor? – La Angeloid asintió.

-Soy una Angeloid de clase mascota tipo alpha "Ikaros" estoy al lado de mi amo para cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos – Tomoki se quedo con la boca abierta, lo que sea dijo ella.

Entonces Tomoki se empieza a imaginar todo lo que Gohan, pudo haber estado haciendo con ella todo el dia anterior, que estuvo desaparecido.

-Gohan picaron, estoy orgulloso de ti – Tomoki le levanta el pulgar en signo de victoria, Gohan lo ve extrañado.

-De que hablas Tomoki – Tomoki le dio una sonrisa pervertida y se le acerca al oído para susurrarle.

-TU SABES A QUE ME REFIERO GOHAN, ESTO Y AQUELLO JIJIJI – Gohan se pone tremendamente rojo y comienza a balbucear.

-Que rayos piensas Tomoki, yo no la veo de esa manera, yo no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, además solo hare eso y aquello con la chica que en verdad ame – Tomoki se decepciona, en eso sienten un aura peligrosa detrás de ellos, Sohara levanta su mano derecha y los comienza a golpear.

-HAAAAA DETENTE SOHARA – Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, que recibían una paliza.

-GO-chan, TOMO-chan par de pervertidos reciban la paliza que se merecen- Ikaros miraba la típica escena impasible.

 **Sala del club**

" **Descubrimiento del nuevo mundo"**

Sugata analizaba a Ikaros detenidamente.

-Mmm definitivamente es una habitante del nuevo continente Gohan-kun, por lo pronto debes mantenerla vigilada – Gohan asintió.

-Ikaros ve a vigilar la casa por favor.

-Claro Gohan, aquí tienes una carta- Gohan la toma y la inspecciona.

-Mmm, pero Ikaros no me has dicho como funcionan las cartas jejeje – La angeloid se acerca a su amo.

-Esta carta es diferente a las demás, esta reacciona a sus deseos mas anhelados – Gohan se sorprende.

-Ooh ya veo, asi es como funcionan las cartas – Tomoki le pide prestada la carta a Gohan y este empieza imaginar todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo que en el capitulo 2.

Asi pues todo lo ocurrido paso, desde los cambios de ropa interior de Sohara, hasta la migración de ropa interior, eso si Sohara le dio una paliza a Tomoki en cuanto termino el efecto de la carta, también le dio unos golpes capaces de destruir una ciudad al pobre Gohan por haberle prestado la carta a Tomoki.

 **Dia siguiente**

Sugata había invitado a sus amigos a un dia de campo para celebrar la integración de los nuevos miembros al club, y asi poder descansar de todo lo ocurrido esa semana.

-Wow con que aquí vives Sugata-senpai, es increíble, estaría increíble poder vivir en este tipo de ambiente – Sugata movió sus lentes.

-Si, puede ser interesante, pero no es tan simple, diariamente tengo que luchar contra serpientes y osos, que siempre intentan robar mis alimentos- Sohara y Tomoki se asustaron al imaginar ese tipo de cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón a Gohan no pareció afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Oye Gohan-kun… ¿Por qué no te veo tan sorprendido sobre esto? – Gohan volteo a verlo ya que estaba viendo el rio.

\- Ha eso es muy simple, ya que en la zona donde yo vivía en la otra tierra, era común este tipo de cosas, además de que yo sobreviví solo por seis meses en un desierto a la edad de 4 años – Sugata se sorprendió, era algo que Gohan no les había contado, mientras Tomoki y Sohara se pusieron azules, solo de imaginar tener que sobrevivir medio año en un desierto.

-Wow Gohan eso no nos lo habías contado – Gohan suspiro.

-Eso paso durante el entrenamiento con mi maestro Piccolo, el me llevo a ese desierto y me dejo ahí para que sobreviviera por mi cuenta – Sohara se enfadó.

-"Nota mental: Darle una paliza al tal Piccolo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de verlo" – Gohan sudo frio, cuando Sohara estaba molesta, era mejor no hablarle.

-Yo creo que es hora de ir por los ingredientes para hacer el curri, Ikaros-san… ¿Podrías ir por ellos? – Gohan le dio la lista a Ikaros y esta asintió.

Ikaros comenzó a volar pero Gohan le dijo que no volara, porque luego los aldeanos se asustarían y se dirigió al pueblo en busca de los ingredientes que había en la lista, por curiosidad Gohan decidió seguirla.

 **Pueblo**

Ikaros llego al inicio del mercado de Sorami y comenzó a buscar los alimentos.

-FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, FRESCAS, RECIEN COSECHADAS.

Ikaros volteo a ver el puesto de Verduras y se dirigió hacia ahí.

-Hola señorita… ¿Que va a llevar? – El vendedor no recibió respuesta.

Ikaros quedó hipnotizada por la sandía que estaba frente a ella.

-Hum… ¿Señorita? -Ikaros de sentó en el pavimento y comenzó a acariciar la sandía, una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de todos los que veían esa escena.

-Mmm, si tanto quiere la sandía le puedo hacer un descuento – Ikaros asintió, luego ve la lista y comienza a comprar la comida.

-Verduras, arroz… Carne – Ikaros continúa caminando hasta que ve un puesto donde venden pollitos, lee la lista y piensa que es carne, tomando al pobre pollito de las patitas, el indefenso animal, trata de zafarse pero el agarre de la Angeloid es muy fuerte.

-Con que será curri de pollo, la presidenta no tiene problemas en desmembrar un pollito -Un aura malévola rodea a Mikako, mientras que el trio de amigos se aleja unos centímetros de ella.

Ikaros termina las compras y se va del mercado.

 **Campamento**

Ikaeos ordenó los alimentos en la mesa

-Verduras, fideos, carne… - El pobre pollito miraba asustado como Mikako sacaba un enorme cuchillo y un aura morada la cubría.

-Entonces será curri de pollo uhuhuhuhu – En eso Sohara toma al pollito y lo protege.

-No, no y no, no te dejare hace eso presidenta – Mikako suspiro dándose por vencida.

-Gohan aquí está la base del curri – Gohan vio la sustancia y una gota de sudor se hizo presente.

-"¿Se puede hacer curri con eso?" – Gohan pensó.

-Gohan… ¿ Hice algo mal? – Gohan vio que Ikaros estaba triste y luego vio a los muchachos, los cuales asintieron.

-Si Ikaros, te falta aprender más – Los ojos de Ikaros brillaron y se comenzó a poner triste.

-Mmm, bueno si traes algo de carne para el curri te perdonare – Ikaros se reincorpora y ve a Gohan y asiente.

-De acuerdo – Ikaros vuela a toda velocidad en dirección aleatoria.

Algunas horas pasaron,, en los cuales los chicos estaban pescando, Sohara ve que su línea se comienza a tensar.

-Ha tengo algo, Tomo-chan, Go-chan que hago… -Aaah – Sohara cayó al agua, su ropa se enojó toda y se transparento.

Sohara seguía tirada por el dolor recibido, mientras que Gohan y Tomoki se sonrojaron por la hermosa vista que tenían en esos momentos.

-Wow Sohara es hermosa – Dijo Gohan en voz baja, pero Sohara al tener el oído más fino por entrenamiento lo escucho perfectamente.

Sohara se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que le ocurrió, le dio un golpe a Tomoki que lo mando a volar varios metros en dirección de un árbol, Sohara se acercó lengua a Gohan para golpearlo, el pobre estaba muerto del miedo.

-No por favor Sohara no me golpees por favor – Gohan se arrodilló para pedirle disculpas.

-¿Qué dijiste antes? – Gohan abrió los ojos como platos, la chica que siempre lo golpeaba como a un costal de boxeo, estaba sonrojada.

-Que eres hermosa Sohara-chan – Gohan se sonrojó por lo que dijo.

-¿Enserio? – Gohan asintió y Sohara sonrió cálidamente.

-Bu…bu…bueno por esta vez no te golpearé, porqué no me viste de forma lujuriosa como lo hizo Tomo-chan, pero a cambio quiero algo… - Gohan trago saliva y preguntó.

-¿Que sería tu pedido? – Sohara se sonrojó enormemente.

-Que tengamos una cita el domingo, solos tu y yo, que...que dices Go-chan – El Saiyajin híbrido de sonrojó y asintió.

-De…de acuerdo, pero no se sobré las citas, nunca he ido a una así que no se si lo haré bien – La presidenta escuchó la conversación y sonríe maliciosamente.

-Ara ara, parece que Mitzuki-san dio el primer pasó – Ambos se sonrojaron más que un tomate y miraron a otro lado avergonzados.

-Por cierto Go-chan, Ikaros-san ya tardó demasiado tiempo… ¿Crees que este bien? – El chico se recompone y escanea los Ki de la tierra.

-Si, ella está bien, de hecho viene para aca.

-Preparense viene volando a velocidad supersónica – Gohan les dijo a sus amigos, los cuales inmediatamente se prepararon, ya que ellos sabían los estragos que haría a esa velocidad, pues Gohan puede volar incluso más rápido.

Una poderosa onda de choque se pudo escuchar y un rayo de luz se dirigía hacia ese lugar, después aterrizó en el agua creando una pequeña explosión de energía.

-"Sin duda tengo que enseñarle a mejorar sus aterrizajes, si no va a destruir las cosas fácilmente" – Pensó Gohan.

La conmoción pasó y vieron que Ikaros tenía unos peces gigantescos de color azul, Gohan lo reconoció, era el mismo tipo de pez que había en la montaña paoz, a Gozan se le hizo agua la boca.

-Ikaros… ¿Donde conseguiste esos peces? – Pregunto el hambriento Saiyajin.

-En la montaña paoz – Gohan trago saliva, esa chica lo había investigado, seguramente por medio de la tecnología de la sinapsis, Sugata se sorprendió por el tamaño y el tipo de pez.

-Gohan-kun, yo no había visto ese tipo de pez... ¿Es de la montaña Paoz de donde provienes verdad? – Gohan asintió, todos se quedaron congelados excepto Sohara e Ikaros.

-Así es Sugata-senpai, Ikaros y yo logramos crear una puerta Interdimensional que permite conectar ambos universos, Ikaros debió ir a la montaña paoz.

-Interesante… ¿Si es así porque decidiste quedarte con nosotros? – Gohan sonrió, sabía que tardé o temprano le harían dicha pregunta.

Gohan decidió explicarles todo lo que vivió cuando regresó a su universo, les explico el incidente con Bojack y los dioses destructores.

-Muy interesante, dioses que se encargan de proteger los 12 universos, así cómo otros que destruyen planetas para mantener el balance universal – Sugata se acomodó sus lentes.

-Con todo lo que nos dijiste es una información muy valiosa Gohan-kun, esperemos que la diosa de la destrucción no tenga la tierra en la mira – Gohan asintió.

-Si eso espero, pero no se preocupen con mis nuevas transformaciones puedo hacerle frente y tal vez derrotarla – Todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Nuevas transformaciones? – Gohan asintió.

-Interesante Gohan-kun… ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración? -Gohan sonríe.

-De acuerdo, quieren que la haga aquí o donde nos conocimos – Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Go-chan serra mejor que lo hagamos cerca del árbol de sakuras, así no haremos un desastre al campamento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso mitzuki-san- Todos asienten.

-Bien creo que es hora de preparar los peces – Dijo un Gohan hambriento.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos estuvo vigilando a Gohan todo este tiempo, estaba enfadado que un simple downer estuviera a punto de destruir todo su imperio con un simple ataque, se enteró de una información muy valiosa y delicada, el creía que no existía vida fuera del sistema solar, pero cuando se enteró de que el chico venía de otro universo, sus ambiciones acrecentaron, se enteró de los dioses de la destrucción.

"No se preocupen con mis nuevas transformaciones puedo hacerle frente a la diosa destructora, incluso creo poder derrotarla" – Esas palabras shockearon a Minos, ese chico no era cualquier cosa.

Así Minos supo de la posición exacta donde se haría la demostración, tenía que encontrar una brecha para destruir a Gohan, llama a Nymph.

-Ven aquí Beta, tengo una misión para ti- Nymph llegó al templo de Minos arrodillándose.

-Que necesita Amo – Minos sonríe sádicamente.

-Quiero que traigas a Alpha cuanto antes, si ves la oportunidad quiero que elimines a ese chico, partirás mañana – Nymph asiente.

-De acuerdo Amo -Minos sonrió sádicamente, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

 **Sorami**

Todos habían terminado de comer y se habían dirigido al lugar de la demostración, al llevar Gohan se puso al frente, esto le gracia demasiados recuerdos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar – Todos asienten.

-Ghaaaaaaa -Gohan comienza a gritar, expulsando una enorme cantidad de energía la cual era visible, el ambiente comenzó a hacerse pesado, el cabello de Gohan comenzó a erizarse y su mirada se afiló, su masa muscular se incrementó y un aura dorada con bio-electricidad era visible , el cabello de Gohan se volvió dorado y sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

-Esta es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin 2 ya la conocen – Todos asienten.

 **Sinapsis**

La arpía que estaba a cargo de la seguridad se presentó ante Minos, dándole una reverencia.

-Amo Minos esa es la energía que sentimos hace 3 años en Sorami, según nuestros cálculos esa energía es suficiente para desaparecer todo el sistema solar – Minos sudo frío.

-Interesante, demuestrame tu máximo poder Saiyajin – Minos sonrió

 **Sorami**

-Esta es la siguiente Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan comenzó a expulsar más energía, un brillo dorado comenzó a inundar todo a 1km de distancia, el planeta entero comenzó a temblar por la expulsión de poder, los mares se agotaron ferozmente, los cristales de los edificios reventaron, el cuerpo de Gohan volvió a duplicar su masa muscular, su cabello comenzó a crecer de manera desmesurada, su Ki continuaba incrementando de manera bestial, después de unos segundos, se pudo ver la figura de Gohan imponente.

 **Planeta Supremo**

Un kaioshin de ese universo estaba teniendo una tarde tranquila mientras bebían un poco de te, cuando de repente sintió un Ki gigantesco en el mundo de los vivos.

-De quien es ese Ki, es monstruoso – El kaioshin busca el origen de dicho Ki y lo encuentra en la tierra, luego de analizar la naturaleza benigna de esa energía se calma.

-Sólo espero que la Diosa de la destrucción no sienta ese poder, si despierta habrá una destrucción inimaginable.

 **Sorami**

El poder de Gohan seguía aumentando sin parar, Sohara estaba anonada su poder era inimaginable, todos vieron la mirada amenazante del guerrero Saiyajin.

-Esta es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Fase 3 la cual supera los poder del Súper Saiyajin Fase 2, mi poder se cuadruplica- Todos veían al guerrero frente a ellos, fascinados, el aura antes salvaje ahora era estática con un tintineo más lento.

-Go-chan el poder que desprendes es gigantesco, eres muy fuerte – Gohan se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias Sohara-chan.

-Gohan-kun cual es el máximo rango de destrucción que tienes en esta transformación – Gohan volteo a ver a Sugata y le sonrió.

-No te vayas a asustar Sugata-senpai… - El peliplata trago saliva.

-De cuanto es Gohan-kun – Todos lo vieron en suspenso

-Destructor galáctico – Todos lo vieron en shock.

-Eso es inaudito, que poder tan increíble – Dijo Tomoki.

-Ara -Ara Gohan-kun… ¿Nos harás una demostración? – Todos la vieron azules.

-No Mikako-san sería fatal si usara el 100% de esta transformación – Dijo Gohan volviendo a su estado base.

-Que Go-chan… ¿Eso es todo?...El nos dijo que tenías el poder de un Dios – Todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, y luego a Gohan.

-¿Eso es cierto Gohan? – Preguntó Tomoki.

-Si Tomoki… " Padre tonto, se suponía que era una sorpresa" – Gohan les sonrió.

-No se vayan a asustar por esta transformación por favor chicos – Todos asienten.

Gohan se concentra, pone su mente en blanco, así pasan varios segundos, en la mente de Gohan, este buscaba ese sentimiento de protección hacia sus seres queridos, de repente un brillo rojo comienza a cubrir a Gohan y las nubes se alejan rápidamente, la atmósfera se abre revelando la sinapsis.

 **Sinapsis**

La arpía corrió directo al templo de Minos para avisarle sobre el fenómeno que ocurría afuera en esos momentos.

-Amo Minos la energía que desprende el chico abrió la atmósfera e interrumpió nuestro campo de fuerza, en estos momentos somos blanco fácil – Minos enfadado rechino los dientes.

-Muevan la sinapsis fuera del ángulo de la energía y aumenten el poder de la barrera.

-Si -Amo

La sinapsis comenzó a moverse, y ponerse a salvo en un punto fuera del ojo magnético.

 **Sorami**

Gohan se percató del movimiento de la sinapsis y eso le intrigó, luego investigaría ese lugar, Gohan continuó elevando su poder, parecía que no tenía un límite, las nubes que se alejaban comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor del ojo magnético, Gohan comenzó a descender, de repente Sohara dejó de sentir el Ki de Gohan, esto la preocupó.

Varios segundos después la figura de un guerrero divino se pudo observar en Sorami, el Super Saiyajin Dios del Universo 2 había llegado.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que ni había ningún cambio notable en Gohan, a excepción del cabello rosa y el tono de piel bronceado.

-Increíble, con que está es la transformación de un Dios, no podemos sentir tu poder Gohan-kun, pero podemos sentir una gigantesca presión que no nos deja respirar con libertad -Gohan sonríe.

-Esta es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Dios Rojo, con este poder puedo vencer a Cell sin siquiera usar el 0.2% de mi máximo poder – Todos lo miraron en shock.

-Cuanto poder, y dinos Gohan-kun… ¿Qué puedes destruir con esta transformación? – Gohan se puso serio.

-Puedo destruir el universo Sugata-senpai – Este se puso azul, un universo se conformaba de miles o millones de galaxias, como puede existir siquiera alguien con ese poder tan colosal.

-Asombroso Gohan-kun… ¿Y la diosa destructora puede destruir también el universo? -Preguntó Mikako un tanto emocionada, Gohan le asiente con la cabeza.

-Ufufu un enemigo de temer, espero que no llegue a venir a la tierra – Todos asienten.

En ese momento Gohan siente un Ki siniestro, era repulsivo, era Minos, Gohan al poder sentir el Ki de los dioses, pudo sentir el extraño rastro de energía del Amo de la Sinapsis, Gohan comenzó a enfadarse, ese Ki sin duda era maligno, volteo a ver a sus amigos, los cuales lo vieron extraño.

-Chicos vuelvo enseguida, Ikaros, Sohara, no me sigan por favor – Todos asienten, Gohan vuelve a su estado base.

El chico comienza a flotar y se dirige a toda velocidad a la sinapsis.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos estaba extrañado, ese downer sintió su poder divino, era inaudito, luego se alarmó cuando comenzó a elevarse y volar a la sinapsis.

-¿También puede volar?... Arpías preparen los cañones gemelos de Anti Materia – Las arpías asienten.

-3,2,1 FUEGO… - Ambos cañones de Anti Materia fueron disparados, unas esferas de energía obscura Super comprimida se dirigieron hacia Gohan, el cual al ver los proyectiles en su dirección uso una ráfaga de Ki, la cual comprimió el oxígeno alrededor de él y lo lanzó en dirección de las balas de energía creando una explosión monstruosa.

 **Sorami**

Los chicos al ver la explosión se asustaron, Sohara estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Gohan cuando la detienen Tomoki e Ikaros, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, Gohan no caería con un ataque tan débil.

Y estaban en lo cierto, pero no tanto ese ataque desintegraba todo lo que tocaba a nivel subatómico, Gohan lo comprobó al ver que uno de esos ataques era tan poderoso como para dañarlo en estado base si se confiaba, así que decidió destruir los cañones.

-Makankosappo – Gohan lanzó un ataque perforante que se dirigió a velocidad lumínica a la sinapsis, perforando el escudo Aegis y destruyendo los cañones.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos estaba boca abierta, sus cañones y escudo fueron fácilmente destruidos, la desesperación estaba invadiéndolo rápidamente.

-Astrea.

Una chica de cabello rubio se arrodilló frente a Minos.

-Digame Amo en que le puedo servir.

-Detén a ese Downer antes de que llegue hasta nosotros, si lo hace te destruiré junto a Nymph.

-Si Amo – La Angeloid sale del Palacio y comienza a descender a toda velocidad hacia Gohan.

 **Cielo Sorami**

Gohan estaba a pocos cientos de metros de llegar a la sinapsis, cuando de repente ve a una chica de cabello dorado moverse a velocidad hipersónica, intento esquivarla pero era tarde la Angeloid impacto de lleno al Saiyajin con una patada descendente, mandándolo a volar.

Gohan no podía estabilizarse, se había confiado al saber que no había sujetos poderosos en ese lugar, pero comprobó que estaba equivocado, tal vez no tuvieran grandes poderes, pero sus ataques eran devastadores, Gohan se recompuso y ve a la chica.

-Quien eres tú y porque me atacaste – La chica lo ve con mirada siniestra.

-Angeloid de Combate Tipo Delta "Astrea" vengo de parte de mi Amo para destruirte Downer – Gohan la vio con cara de sorpresa.

-Disculpe Astrea-san… ¿Qué es un Downer? – Astrea se enfadó más.

-Una cucaracha, un ser por debajo de los dioses, los seres humanos son cucarachas para nosotros – Gohan al escucharla comenzó a emanar un aura asesina, su Ki comenzó a elevarse.

-Ya veo así que tú también eres igual que esos Ki malignos que había sentido allá arriba, eso es imperdonable, destruiré cualquier amenaza que ponga en peligro a los humanos, yo soy su protector, YO SOY UN SAIYAJIN, MI NOMBRE ES SON GOHAN – Gohan elevo su poder y se dirigió hacia su enemigo a velocidad supersónica, la Angeloid lo esquiva con suma facilidad y le da un golpe que lo vuelve a mandar a volar.

-¿Eso es todo?... No se porque mi amo se preocupo por un Downer como tu, yo te puedo derrotar fácilmente, eres muy lento para mi – Gohan le sonrió y se reincorporó, la sonrisa de Astrea se borra de su rostro.

-No me estás obligado a usar ni el 1% de mi poder en reposo, sólo quiero ver cuál es tu máximo poder siendo una Angeloid de combate – Astrea se enfadó y se dirigió al ataque a velocidad hipersónica.

Ella estaba segura que Gohan no la podía ver a esa velocidad, grave error, Gohan la veía moverse en cámara lenta.

-Este es tu final Downer – Astrea apareció detrás de Gohan y le da un tajo con la espada, la sonrisa de Astrea no duro mucho pues al ver el cuerpo de Gohan este se desvanecía, era una imagen residual dejada por su monstruosa velocidad.

-Donde esta – Astrea volteo a ver a todos lados, no lo encontraba, luego vio una sombra en el cielo, el maldito Downer era más rápido que ella.

-Ríndete no podrás vencerme jamás, mi poder esta mas allá de tu comprensión, si te rindes ahora no te lastimare y podrás irte – Astrea se enfadó más.

-Un Downer… ¿Teniéndome misericordia?... No me hagas reír, prefiero morir sirviendo a mi amo, que desobedecer y recibir el castigo que me dijo – Gohan se sorprendió, al escuchar las palabras de Astrea comprendio que no era malvada.

-Te destruiré – Astrea se lanzó contra Gohan tomándolo desprevenido impactando su espada de fotones, logrando cortar su pecho y dejándole una profunda herida.

-Gaaaah, eres una maldita, ese acto es cobarde, pero ahora veras – Gohan comenzó a elevar su poder y se lanzó al ataque, Astrea hizo lo mismo.

Los golpes de Gohan intentaban darle a la chica, pero esta los esquivaba sin dificultad, Gohan se preguntaba que pasaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que había perdido mucha sangre y su poder estaba disminuyendo, necesitaba curarse o de lo contrario, la chica en verdad podría matarlo.

-Te confiaste por eso ahora morirás – Astrea preparó la espada fotónica para cortar los átomos de Gohan.

-Muere Gohan -La espada comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, pero en ese momento Gohan se encendió en un aura roja salvaje, su cabello se volvió rosa y su piel tomó un aspecto bronceado, Gohan atrapó con sus manos la espada.

-No creo que sea mi momento de morir Astrea-san – Astrea ve que el corte que le había hecho al pecho de Gohan estaba sanando rápidamente.

-Pero como, ya estabas a punto de morir… ¿ Porque tus heridas están sanando? – Gohan sonrió.

-Este una de las habilidades del Super Saiyajin Dios, la regeneración celular, no importa si pierdo un brazo o la mitad de mi cuerpo, mientras el sentimiento de proteger lo que es importante para mí siga ahí, jamás me rendiré – Astrea se asustó, pues el Ki de Gohan comenzó a elevarse de manera casi ilimitada, su poder no se comparaba en nada con el de ella, ella ahora era una cucaracha para el.

-Ultima oportunidad rindete – Gohan la amenaza mientras crea un Ki Blast en su mano derecha listo para desintegrarla.

Astrea estaba entre la espada y la pared, si se rendía, Minos las mataría , si atacaba moriría al igual que su hermana, asi que comenzó a llorar, Gohan la vio sorprendido, pensó que lo atacaría pero no fue así.

"Que haces Delta, destruye al Downer ahora mismo o es que acaso… ¿Quieres ver a Beta morir?" - Astrea se tocó la cabeza, la voz de Minos la estaba volviendo loca.

"Vamos acaba con el"

"Acabalo"

"Acabalo ahora "

-Ya cállate estúpido – Nadie se esperaría lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Astrea destruyó la cadena que formaba el contrato entre Minos y ella, Gohan abrió los ojos como platos, la chica renunciaba a Minos por voluntad propia, Gohan sonrió satisfecho.

-Ya veo decidiste renunciar a tu Amo por lo cruel que era – Astrea asiente.

-Por favor salva a mi hermana Nymph, en estos momentos debe estar en peligró, Minos la va a matar – Astrea comienza a llorar.

-De acuerdo, ve allá abajo con mis amigos ellos te mantendrán a salvo – Astrea asiente y se va volando.

Gohan ve la sinapsis y sonríe, volviendo a su estado base.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos no podía creerlo, esa perra lo había traicionado, pero al menos se vengaría de su hermana, lo que no sabía es de la velocidad MFTL de Gohan, cuando estaba por dar una orden ya tenía encima a Gohan.

-Como demonios entraste sin ser detectado maldito Downer – Gohan sonrió al ver la cara de miedo de Minos.

-Porque soy masivamente lumínico idiota – Gohan comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Minos

-Jajaja… ¿Crees que un simple downer como tu puede vencerme?... Lanza de Poseidon – Una poderosa lanza se materializa en la mano de Minos y la lanza contra Gohan, esta lanza no era normal, ya que destruye todo lo que toca a nivel subatómico, Gohan canaliza Ki en su mano y toca la lanza con la mano desnuda, la energía comenzó a quemarlo poco a poco, uso más poder y dejó de sentir esa molestia.

-Imposible… nadie puede resistir un ataque a nivel subatómico, que demonios eres – Minos retrocedió, Gohan siguió su marcha hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Minos.

-No destruiré la Sinapsis por dos sencillas razones – Minos se sorprendió por esto.

-Y cuales serían estúpido Downer.

-No me llames Downer, Minos – Minos abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Como sabes mi nombre Downer – Gohan le salió una vena.

-Astrea mencionó tu nombre cuando luchábamos Minos… - Minos apretó los puños furioso.

-Como te atreves a hablarme con tal naturalidad estúpido Downer, soy un ser superior a ti, un Dios deberías respetarme como tal – Gohan perdió la paciencia y tomó de su toga a Minos y le sonrió.

-Ya me cansé de tus estupideces Minos, si hablas de una escala divina yo estoy por encima de ti, ya que yo también soy un Dios – Minos abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ja… ¿Tu un Dios?... No me hagas reír, no posees el poder de un Dios, no lo siento en ti – Gohan sonrió, en eso su cabello comienza a volverse azul y su Ki comienza a incrementar infinitamente, la presión atmosférica del lugar se vuelve inhumana y su musculatura se tonifica un poco.

-Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan se transforma en Super Saiyajin Dios Azul.

-Que hiciste – Preguntó Minos.

-Me transforme en el Súper Saiyajin Dios Azul, literalmente soy un dios ahora, mi nombre es Gohan.

-…Que quieres Gohan – Gohan sonríe.

-Te quiero proponer un trato Minos.

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Niveles de poder**

Gohan Base 300millones

Gohan SSJ 15 mil millones

Gohan SSJ 2 30mil millones

Gohan SSJ 3 120 mil millones

Gohan SSJ Dios Rojo Incalculable 10% de Bills

Gohan SSJ Dios Azul Incalculable 30% de Bills

Goku Base 300 millones

Goku SSJ 15 mil millones

Goku SSJ 2 30 mil millones

Goku SSJ 3 120mill millones

Goku SSJ Dios Azul Incalculable 25% de Bills

Sohara 5000

Sohara enfada 30mil

Ikaros 10000

Uranus Queen 25000

Minos 120

Minos Lanza Poseidon 10mil

Astrea 12mil

Astrea enfadada 35mil

Arpía 3500

Bojack 5mil millones

Zangya 3mil millones

Bido 2mil millones

Bujin 4mil millones

Bills Incalculable

Wiss Incalculable

Diosa Nean 105% de Bills ligeramente más fuerte

Los ataques de Sora no Otoshimono son a nivel subatómico :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni Sora no Otoshimono son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **-Sección Comentarios-**

Dark-Zero-0000: Hola gracias por el apoyo en mis historias, me gustaría ver si me podrías hacer un fanart de Gohan de la Saga de Cell con Hinata del lado suyo ( Ya se viene hora de un Cross entre estos dos XD, decirles que el primer capítulo esta listo y es de 20K palabras), además de que pienso crear un cross entre Mondaiji y Dragon Ball z con Trunks de protagonista, acepto consejos.

Capítulo 3

El contraataque de Minos

-Minos te propongo un trago – Dijo Gohan.

-Y cuál sería – Gohan lo ve fijamente en busca de algún signo de trampa en sus palabras, pero no vio un ápice de maldad en dichas palabras, había dominado a Minos.

-Quiero que me ayudes a proteger el planeta de posibles amenazas, tu tecnología es la mas avanzada de todo el planeta, y eso me sería de ayuda en futuras batallas, además que así podrás redimir tus acciones, que dices – Dijo Gohan tendiéndole la mano, Minos lo penso unos momentos, estaba colérico pues un simple Downer pudo vencerlos a todos, en ese momento recuerda a Nymph

-"¿Nymph puedes escucharme? - La Angeloid siente la energía mental de Minos y la recibe.

-"¿Qué pasa Amó? " – Pregunto Nymph.

-"Ve al pilar de las reglas y usa una carta, escucha bien lo que quiero que hagas porque no lo repetiré otra vez" – Nymph asiente.

-"Quiero que pidas que el tal llamado Gohan sea enviado 3 horas atrás en el tiempo y que su transformaciones sean selladas" -Nymph asiente y se dirige al pilar.

-"Betta detente, si haces eso Gohan será asesinado" – Dijo Daedalus en la mente de Nymph, la cual la ignoro.

 **Reglas**

Nymñh llegó al pilar y comenzó a analizar el pilar, grandiosas historias escuchó de peculiar estructura, las cartas funcionan gracias a dicho dispositivo.

-[Comenzando Hackeo] .

Nymph tomó una carta la cual comenzó a cambiar de forma, ahora un súper ordenador cuántico se hallaba frente a la peli azul, la cual comenzó a teclar dígitos a la velocidad del sonido, comando tras comando la ley comenzó a brillar, no podían usar las cartas para sellar el poder de Gohan pues este excedía las capacidades de la ley usando las tarjetas, cuando Nymph terminó de teclear dígitos la ley hizo un sonido extraño, y un rayo de luz color negro se dirigió hacia Gohan.

 **Sorami**

Astrea se alarmó.

-Que sucede Astrea-san – Dijo Sohara.

-La ley ha sido activada, tengo un mal presentimiento – Vieron extrañados a Astrea.

-¿Qué es la ley? - Preguntó Sugata intrigado.

-Es la fuente del poder de las tarjetas, las tarjetas pueden conceder cualquier deseo, pero estas tienen un límite, cuando quieren pedir un deseo que supera los límites de las cartas acuden a la ley, y esto es grave pues Minos pretende eliminar a Gohan – Todos se alarman.

-Go-chan -Sohara se enciende en un aura blanca y se dirige a toda velocidad a la sinapsis, Sugata se alarma.

-Astrea detén por favor a Sohara – Dijo Tomoki, Astrea asiente y alza el vuelo, comenzado la persecución.

-Rayos es demasiado rápida, tendré que acelerar – Dijo Astrea triplicando su velocidad, apareciendo frente a Sohara sorprendiéndola.

-¿Pero que demon…? - Sohara fue mandada a volar por Astrea, ese golpe la dejó noqueada y salió disparada contra el suelo, el impacto fue tan poderoso que destruyó un edificio de 5 pisos.

-Fiu eso estuvo cerca – Dijo Tomoki.

-Oye Tomoki… ¿No crees que Astrea se pasó un poco?... Digo no era necesario noquearl… - Tomoki lo interrumpe.

-Creeme conozco bien a Sohara y se que ella no se detendrá aunque la atemos, por eso le dije a Astrea que la noqueara, se que es un poco cruel pero ella no es de las que se rinden tan fácil, además de que con el entrenamiento de Gohan ella puede resistir los golpes más poderosos de Ikaros, incluso me atrevería a decir que es más poderosa que ella, pero es una debilidad que tiene la cual es distraerse y no predecir ataques sorpresa, ya había hablado de ello con Gohan – Sugata estaba estupefacto.

-¿En verdad eres Tomoki? – Tomoki lo vio extraño.

-Porque dices eso Sugata-senpai – Sugata se acomoda sus lentes.

-No, lo que pasa es que por primera vez has dicho algo interesante y por eso se me hizo un tanto extraño escuchar esas palabras – Tomoki le salió una vena en la frente.

-Oye me estás diciendo idiota – Sugata se dio cuenta y pidió disculpas.

-Hum – Tomoki se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que Gohan-kun este bien – Dijo Mikako, todos voltean a verla, era extraño que ella se preocupara por alguien además de ella misma.

 **Sinapsis**

El rayo de luz se dirigió a Gohan el cual sólo le dio tiempo para levantar el rostro y ver el haz atravesar su cuerpo, de inmediato comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Jajajaja eso te lo mereces miserable downer, ahora todas tus transformaciones serán selladas, tu cuerpo volverá a su estado original – Gohan gritaba del dolor.

-Aaaaaaaah – Gohan volvió fase por fase a su estado original, y desmayándose en el proceso.

-Ahora Nymph mandalo al pasado… Nymph – Nymph no respondía, pues Astrea la había noqueado.

-Ella no te escucha Minos, y te recomendaría que no te confíes, Gohan tal vez no tenga ya sus transformaciones, pero aún así el es capas de matarnos a todos en la sinapsis – Minos sudo frío.

-Delta ven aquí ahora – Dijo Minos con tono autoritario.

-No, no volverás a torturarnos nuevamente – Astrea carga a Nymph y salen volando de la Sinapsis a toda velocidad.

-Gohan estará bien, el me prometió que regresaría – Pensó Astrea en voz alta.

 **Con Gohan**

Minos se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho y después de unos segundos de silenció sonrió perversamente, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzó contra un pilar.

-Gahaaa – Gohan escupió un poco de sangre recuperando un poco el sentido, trato de ponerse en pie pero era inútil pues ese rayo de energía le había sellado todo su poder.

-Que pasa Saiyajin no te quedan energías para luchar – Dijo sarcásticamente Minos.

-Maldito cobarde, atacar por la espalda es de cobardes.

-Jajajaja si claro, el protector de la justicia tratando de sonar cool, déjame decirte que eres un maldito monstruo, pero ya me encargué de sellar esas transformaciones tan peligrosas – Gohan al escuchar esto intenta aumentar su poder.

-Ghaaaaaa – Su cabello se vuelve dorado y negro a la vez, su masa muscular se incrementa y sus ojos se vuelven azul verdoso, pero en ese momento algo empieza a brillar en su pecho, y toda la energía que había aumentado se fue de golpe, haciendo que el chico volviera a caer de rodillas.

-Que me hiciste Minos – Minos sonríe.

-Acabo de sellar tu poder, ya no podrás acceder al Súper Saiyajin o sus variantes, el sello que tienes en el pecho es el mismo que le pusimos a la reina de Urano es prueba de ello – Gohan abre los ojos como platos.

-Quien es la reina de Urano – Minos sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Tienes varios meses de conocerla y no sabes ni quien es jajajaja – En ese momento Gohan comenzó a conectar los puntos y sudo frio.

-Maldito que le hiciste a Ikaros, de que sello hablas – Minos lo ve impasible.

-Ella vino a destruir la sinapsis hace siglos, pero fue detenida por las demás angeloids, ella no es una angeloid tipo mascota, es una angeloid de combate de la elite – Esto dejo impactado a Gohan.

-El sello que le pusimos a Alpha es para evitar que se acerqué a la Sinapsis, si ella lo hace sera destruida, no quedaran ni los átomos de ella jajaja – Gohan abre los ojos impactado, un odio e impotencia se acrecentaban dentro del híbrido.

-Esto… - Minos se calla y observa al chico herido, luego ve una mirada que le congela la sangre.

-Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar MINOS… Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan vuelve a aumentar su poder a pasos agigantados.

-Es…es… es inutil, no importa cuanto lo intentes, siempre está el mismo resultado, tu poder sólo reforzará el sello Jajajaja – Gohan sonríe.

-Para los Saiyajin no existen imposibles ghaaaaa – Gohan aumenta su poder hasta donde se lo daba su máximo poder en su forma normal, su cabello comienza a crecer y volverse dorado.

-Imposible, se supone que tu poder fue sellado, porque continuas aumentando tu poder maldito downer – Gohan ignora las palabras de Minos y continua intentando eliminar el sello de su pecho, el cual continuaba brillando intensamente, a Gohan le quemaba el pecho.

 **Tierra**

Los temblores que generaba el poder de Gohan eran terribles, los mares se agitaban sin piedad, las nubes se alejaban de la sinapsis, las personas corrían por todos lados, no había un sitio seguro para poder resguardarse de los poderosos temblores, Gohan no estaba calculando las consecuencias que podría traer intentar destruir el sello con fuerza bruta.

En Sorami las cosas eran aun peor, pues era el epicentro del poderoso temblor que azotaba todo el planeta, los amigos de Gohan estaban preocupados, pues ya debería haber terminado el trabajo, pero habían sentido el temblor signo inequívoco de que las cosas estaban mal, Gohan no debería tener problemas para dominar a las entidades malignas.

-Que pasa Gohan porque tardas tanto – Dijo Tomoki.

-Algo muy grave debió haber pasado para que Gohan este expulsando todo su poder de una ve…

-Se equivocan – Todos voltean y ven a Astrea la cual cargaba a una niña de cabello azul.

-Que ocurrió allá arriba Astrea – Dijo Tomoki.

-El super saiyajin fue sellado – Todos vieron en shock a Astrea.

-A que te refieres – Dijo Mikako.

-Minos le dijo a esta chica que sellara los poderes de Gohan usando la ley, pues con las cartas no era suficiente, ya que Gohan excede lo que se puede hacer con ellas, aunque no se porque Gohan esta expulsando este poder… O no, no maldita sea, Minos que le dijiste – Todos vieron preocupados a Astrea.

-Que le pudo decir Minos a Gohan para que este se enfadara de esta manera – Dijo Sugata.

-Tal vez le dijo sobre el sello que tengo puesto en mis alas – Todos voltearon a ver a Ikaros con signos de duda.

-¿De que sello hablas Ikaros?- Pregunto Sugata.

-La sinapsis fue destruida hace algunos cientos de años por un ente poderoso, desconozco los datos, pero se que al caer a la tierra, mi poder fue sellado y ahora si intento volar cerca de los limites me incendiare como una antorcha y seré destruida subatómicamente sin dejar rastro alguno, el sello que Minos le puso a Gohan es algo similar al mío, pero no parece que le pusieran la limitante de poder estar dentro de la sinapsis.

-Eso es horrible – Dijo Sohara la cual acababa de despertar del noqueo inducido.

-Debemos ayudar a Go-chan a este paso puede morir- Dijo Sohara preparándose para alzar el vuelo.

-Detente Sohara – La chica paro en seco y miro sorprendida a Tomoki.

-Porque Tomo-chan… ¿Que acaso no te interesa lo que le pueda pasar a Go-chan? – Tomoki asiente.

-Se que Gohan esta en peligro, pero ten en cuenta algo, tu sola no podras hacer nada, además de que si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría, eres mi mejor amiga y si te pasa algo no se que con que cara mirar a Gohan, además el dijo que nos quedáramos aquí… ¿Que acaso no confías en Gohan?... Por favor no queremos perderte – Estas palabras dejaron impactada a Sohara, ella no pensaba que le importara tanto a Tomoki, luego vio a los demás que le sonreían, entonces asiente.

-Esta bien Tomo-chan esperare – Tomoki asiente.

 **Con Gohan**

El hibrido mas poderoso seguía aumentando su poder, superando sus limites, pudo desbloquear las primeras 3 transformaciones del super saiyajin, en estos momentos estaba transformado en super saiyajin 3.

-Es imposible, se suponía que nuestro control sobre los seres humanos era absoluto, como es posible que tu puedas librarte del sello que te fue impuesto – Gohan detiene su estallido de ira durante unos instantes para darle la mirada mas agresiva y sedienta de sangre que el gobernante de la sinapsis haya visto jamás en sus milenios de existencia.

\- Porque no soy un ser creado por ustedes, mi poder esta fuera de sus dominios, escapa fuera de su comprensión, seres como ustedes que solo se dedican a destruir por placer deben ser erradicados inmediatamente de la faz de este planeta… Kaaaaaaaaaa…Meeeeeeeee…Haaaaaaaaaaa…Meeeeeeeeee – Gohan comenzó a cargar su poder al máximo que le permitía el Super Saiyajin 3, al haber vuelto su cuerpo a su estado original no podía mantener sus transformaciones como antes, primero debía entrenarlas de nuevo, Minos veía completamente aterrado como una poderosa esfera de energía blanco azulada se generaba en las manos del saiyajin.

\- Jajaja esta vez no me venceras tan fácilmente, sin los poderes del Super Saiyajin dios puedo utilizar las cartas para esto [Transporte] – Gohan vio lo que hacia Minos, la carta cambio de forma y ahora era una lanza dorada, la misma que antes había destruido.

-Eso no te servirá de nada, ya la destruí antes y lo volveré a hacer Minos – Este solo sonríe, haciendo que Gohan se preocupara.

-Tal vez puedas soportar ataques a nivel subatómico, pero no eres inmune a un drenado de poder – Gohan abre los ojos como platos, pues Minos se lanzo contra el Saiyajin a una velocidad superior a la suya.

Minos le clava la lanza en el estomago a Gohan, el cual escupe sangre por el poderoso impacto que recibió por parte de Minos, el Kamehameha desaparece de sus manos y vuelve a su estado base, pues Minos estaba drenando la poca energía que le quedaba.

-C…c…como – Dijo Gohan, Minos sonríe sádicamente.

\- Cuando dijiste que te puedes mover varias veces la velocidad de la luz, intuí que eso lo hacías en tu transformación divina, lo único que tuve que hacer fue aumentar la velocidad de mi cuerpo por medio de la carta, y la lanza comenzó a drenar todo tu poder, ahora que estas herido de gravedad creo que es hora de destruirte.

-Maldición.

-…Hasta la vista Super Saiyajin Dios – Minos lanza la poderosa lanza contra el pobre pelinegro, el cual no pudo hacer nada para moverse, recibiendo el impacto de lleno, destruyendo lo que quedaba de su Gi.

Gohan comenzó a caer por los cielos de la sinapsis, Minos reía eufórico, pues había derrotado para siempre a la amenaza mas grande que había tenido que enfrentar.

-Gohan-kun – Grito Daedalus viendo desde sus monitores, mientras lloraba.

 **Sorami**

La figura del guerrero mas poderoso del universo 2 se veía caer a toda velocidad, en cuanto sus amigos vieron a Gohan caer todos se quedaron congelados, pues no creían que el podría ser derrotado, tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, la primera que grito fue Sohara.

-Gohan – Grito a todo pulmón, mientras volaba en su ayuda, pero fue superada por Ikaros al ver el estado de su amo.

-Gohan noooo – Grito Ikaros mientras grandes cantidades de lagrimas se veían caer de su hermoso rostro, Ikaros tomo a Gohan en brazos y comenzó a descender hasta tierra firme, donde todos corrieron a su encuentro.

Vieron el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su amigo, toda su ropa había sido desintegrada, solo quedaba su pantalón hecho jirones, un gran agujero en su estomago era visible, todos lo miraban con horror, el saiyajin no estaba respirando sus latidos se habían detenido.

-Gohan había muerto-

 **Fin del capitulo**

… **Los dejare en suspenso** **:V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni Sora no Otoshimono son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **-Sección Comentarios-**

 **Alucard77 :** Bueno amigo espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo 3, sólo fue una transición para que Gohan aprenda el funcionamiento de las reglas y lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser los Ángeles de la Sinapsis, sin más, buenas historias las de [La familia Son en Konoha] y [Dos Saiyajin en Halkeginia].

 **Gabrielgamer17 :** Espero no te haya decepcionado mi proyecto sobre Sora no Otoshimono, como me recomendaste utilizo más los elementos ortográficos y trato de tener la menor cantidad de errores posibles, sin más espero que continúes tu historia sobre Trunks en Halkeginia.

Capítulo 4

El odio es un sentimiento que destruye

Todos veían el cuerpo del Saiyajin, estaba quemado y tenía un gran agujero en su estómago, todo producto de la lanza de Poseidon.

-Integridad física en estado crítico 100% de daños, costillas rotas, regeneración del cuerpo detenida, posibilidades de curación del 0% - Ikaros lloraba a cántaros mientras examinaba el cuerpo de su amo.

-Por que Gohan, porque tenías que ir a ese lugar, aún con tu increíble poder fuiste derrotado, porque – Sohara lloraba a cántaros mientras tenía la cara en el pecho del Saiyajin, en ese momento siente una mano que le tocaba el rostro, en ese momento Sohara levanta el rostro y ve algo que le heló la sangre.

-Gohan- Sohara estaba temblando pues lo que veía le partía el corazón, Gohan la estaba intentando consolar aún y que sus sentidos fueron destruidos, la mano acariciaba el rostro de Sohara.

-Gohan, Ikaros rápido llevarlo a un hospital – Ikaros asiente e inmediatamente carga a Gohan para llevarlo al hospital, pero en ese momento su corazón deja de latir.

-No... Gooooohaaaan – Ikaros Grita desesperadamente y en ese momento su cuerpo comienza a brillar violentamente.

[Comenzando programa de evolución… MODO PANDORA ACTIVADO]

 **SINAPSIS**

Minos observa tranquilamente la escena que ocurría en el planeta, al ver morir al Saiyajin su corazón se llenó de dicha, ver caer a un poderoso enemigo era algo que Minos disfrutaba mucho.

-Jajajaja ese Downer era una máquina de matar perfecta, si no lo hubiera destruido en estos momentos ya estaría muerto – Dijo Minos en voz alta.

-Arpías vayan y destruyan a los amigos del Saiyajin, también destruyan a la reina de Urano, en estos momento no podrá acceder al modo Uranus king – Las arpías de levantaron y asintieron.

-Si Amo Minos – Estaban por despegar y destruir a todos, pero en eso escuchan un estruendo en el monitor.

-Que demonios es eso – Dijo Minos.

[Comenzando programa de evolución… MODO PANDORA ACTIVADO]

-Evolucionando a la versión ll – Dijo Ikaros por el monitor.

-Maldita sea rápido arpías no dejen que termine de evolucionar – Minos estaba aterrado, la versión ll era la versión más poderosa de las Angeloid, y apenas estaban en construcción.

 **Con Daedalus**

-Eso es imposible, la llave a la versión debería estar sellada, sólo una fuerte oleada de ira podría activar la evolución, todas las angeloid tienen puesta la llave, esto es grave Alpha podría destruir Sinapsis con ese poder, lo bueno que el modo Uranus esta sellado junto sus recuerdos y emocional… - Daedalus se congeló.

-Sistema de recuerdos al 87% e incrementando, armamento 100% desbloqueado, Aegis desbloqueado, sistema emocional al 99%, 100% desbloqueado Modo Uranus Queen desbloqueado.

-Evolucionando [Ikaros 2 terminado].

-Esto esta mal, Alpha destruirá sinapsis – Dijo Daedalus temblando de miedo.

 **Sorami**

Todos veían a la nueva Ikaros, su apariencia había cambiado drásticamente le había aparecido una aureola en su cabeza y sus alas se duplicaron.

-Ikaros… - No tuvo tiempo Tomoki para hablar, ya que Ikaros se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Sinapsis.

-No vayas Ikaros-senpai serás destruida – Dijo Astrea la cual comenzó a volar a mach 100 tratando de alcanzarla.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Sohara ya que pudo notar que Ikaros sobrepasaba un poco su velocidad, saliendo de su estupefacción decidió seguirla.

-Ahora vuelvo – Dijo Sohara mientras se encendio en un aura blanca y comenzó a elevar su poder al máximo, sobrepasando los 30.000 y se lanza hacia la posición de Ikaros, logrando interceptarla por muy poco.

-Que haces Sohara-san, fuera de mi camino voy a destruir Sinapsis de una vez por todas – Sohara niega con la cabeza.

-No puedes Ikaros-chan si lo haces la muerte de Gohan será en van… - Ikaros la interrumpe.

-No me importa, por cual del desgraciado de Minos mi Gohan murió, si te metes en mi camino te lastimare, así que dejame en paz -Sohara vuelve a negar con la cabeza mientras levanta los brazos en señal de resistencia.

-Ya veo… es una lástima -Ikaros aparece del lado de Sohara, la cual apenas pudo reaccionar, sólo sintió un puño estrellándose en su cara, y luego todo se vuelve negro.

Sohara comienza a caer inconsciente, en dirección hacia el mar, en ese momento Astrea logra reacciónar a tiempo y salva a la chica, dejándola con sus amigos

-Suerte Astrea -Dijo Sugata.

-Ikaros-senpai no puedes hacer eso – Dijo Astrea mientras volaba a Mach 100 llegando al lugar donde permanecía Ikaros sin moverse.

-Que hace Ikaros-senpai – Dijo Astrea.

-Este es el límite que puso la sinapsis para que no me acercara a ellos… Pero de nada les servirá [Activando Apollon ll] -Dijo Ikaros desplegando un gigantesco arco y una flecha de llamas negras.

-¿Estas loca Ikaros-senpai?... ¿Quieres destruir todo el continente? Si haces eso Go… - Ikaros la Interrumpe.

-Gohan esta muerto, ya no me queda nada, nada, sólo me queda vengarme de Minos[Aumentado poder 200%,300%,400%,500% ] [Lanzando Apollon] – La flecha sale a toda velocidad hacia la sinapsis, entrando dentro del campo de fuerza, durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, luego se escuchó una gigantesca explosión que salió desde el Palacio de Minos.

 **Minos**

-Maldita sea Alpha me va a matar, que puedo hacer… - A Minos se me ocurrió una idea y luego sonríe maliciosamente.

-Arpías vengan de inmediato – Las hermanas gemelas aparecen en el Palacio de sinapsis y se inclinan ante su Amo.

-Que desea amo, estábamos por salir a enfrentar a la Reina de Urano.

-Interesante- saca una carta y está comienza a desmaterializarse y materializarse en una especie de armaduras.

-Que es eso Amo – Minos las ve y luego sonríe.

-Estas arpías, son armaduras prometheus creación de la segunda generación, con ellas tendrán una velocidad similar a la del Saiyajin, y una potencia con el cañón prometheus lo suficientemente grande como para volar un planeta completo usando su máxima potencia, el has de energía viaja varias veces la velocidad de la luz, su resistencia es lo suficientemente grande para soportar ataques continentales de la reina de urano – Las arpías aceptan gustosas el regalo de su amo.

-Gracias amo – Dijo la hermana rubia, Minos asiente.

-Regresen arpías, si logran vencer les daré privilegios – Ambas asienten, poniéndose las armaduras las cuales eran ajustables a su cuerpo.

-Esto es impresionante Nee-chan, siento que mi fuerza se incrementó de golpe, con esto la Reina de Uranus no podrá dañarnos.

-Tienes razón -Dijo su hermana rubia.

-Eso será imposible – Las dos voltean a ver a su amo.

-A que se refiere amo – Minos se pone serio.

-La razón por la que les di las armaduras, fue porque Alpha acaba de evolucionar a la segunda generación, su fuerza y velocidad esta casi a la par con la de ustedes, por lo que será peligroso, tengan cuidado y no se confíen.

-Si – Ambas dicen al mismo tiempo, en ese momento sienten un poder gigantesco el cual se acerca a los límites de la Sinapsis.

-Oh no ya lleg…

[Disparando Apollon ]

Escucharon en los monitores de Minos, este se aterra por la potencia del ataque, el cual se acerca rápidamente al Palacio de Minos.

-Rápido Arpías desplieguen Aegis Z – Ambas asienten.

-Aegis Z – Con este escudo encerraron la flecha dentro de él, y después una poderosa explosión se escuchó en todo el país.

-Es increíble la cantidad de poder que tiene Alpha, creo que con el podría haber borrado varios continentes de un golpe, al parecer está muy enfadada por algo… ¿Usted sabe algo amo? -Minos sonríe siniestramente.

-Destruí a su amo, el que nos causó tantos problemas – Las arpías abren los ojos como platos.

-¿Usted mató al chico del poder ilimitado que ocasionó la enorme fluctuación energética? – Minos asiente.

-Así es, de hecho las armaduras que les construí están impregnadas con el poder del Saiyajin, para ser exacto su 1% en la transformación que el llama Super Saiyajin 2, con esta habilidad ustedes podrán combatir mano a mano con Alpha, ahora vayan arpías.

-De acuerdo, vamos hermana – La peli verde asiente.

-Claro Onee-chan – Ambas Angeloid despegan a toda velocidad en busca de la reina de urano.

 **Cielo Sorami**

Ikaros y Astrea estaban impacientes, pues la sinapsis no había estallado en mil pedazos.

-Que demonios está pasando, porque sinapsis no fue destruida – Dijo Ikaros.

-No lo sé Ikaros-senpai, pero será mejor que regresemos, no es muy seguro para ambas estar tan cerca de sinapsis – Dijo Astrea.

-No Astrea, debo terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto, la muerte de Gohan no será en vano – Dijo Ikaros llorando.

-Se que debió dolores la muerte de Gohan, tengo poco de conocerlo, pero el no querría verte en este estado por venganza…

-Te equivocas – Astrea abrió los ojos sorprendída.

-Gohan es un chico muy noble cuando cuida a sus seres queridos, pero cuando se trata de sus enemigos, el es una máquina de matar que no descansará hasta haber destruido toda amenaza para el planeta, cuando Bojack mató a todos sus amigos, el mismo se encargó de destruirlos, yo misma lo vi para Gohan la muerte de un enemigo no significa nada, lo único que importa es salvar la tierra, y yo me haré cargó en su ausencia. [CARGANDO CAÑON HEPHESTO II ] – A Astrea se le congeló la sangre, el cañón hephesto era el arma más letal de Ikaros.

-Ikaross-senpai si disparas Hephesto destruirás el planeta, en lugar de protegerlo lo condenará… - Ikaros la volvió a interrumpir.

-No te preocupes Astrea, usare Aegis para contener la explosión así todo terminara [Disparando Hephesto II ] – Una poderosa onda de luz rojiza salió disparada del cañón hephesto, la cual se dirigía hasta la sinapsis.

-Este será el golpe final Minos – De repente Ikaros siente un escalofrío.

-"Te equivocas Alpha, sólo es el inicio del final" – De repente ven un escudo que rodea el has de luz Hephesto y luego ven un gran resplandor que les nubla la vista durante un par de segundos.

-Que fue eso Ikaros-senpai, porque Hephesto fue detenido – Ikaros al recuperar la visión busca al causante, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado, de repente siente un golpe por atrás y hace su cuerpo hacia la derecha, esquivando un puño el cual se dirigía directo a su rostro, lo que vio la dejó helada.

-Vaya eso esto muy cerca, un poco más y te podría haber mandado a volar Aplha – Dijo la arpía Rubia.

-Como rayos pudiste entrar en mi campo de alcance si no son de la segunda generaci… - Ikaros calló de inmediato y observó la armadura de la arpía, la cual sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Parece que te diste cuenta Alpha.

-Donde conseguiste ésa armadura – Dijo Ikaros comenzando a enfadarse, su energía era visible.

-Jajaja me lo dio mi amo Minos, armadura Prometheus II esta armadura es una creación de la segunda generación, y si te preguntas porque el color dorado – La rubia sonríe.

-…Es porque está hecha a partir del 1% del gigantesco poder del Saiyajin, que el amo Minos mato – Ese fue el detonante de la ira de Ikaros.

-Te destruiré arpía – Ikaros se mueve a una velocidad que la arpía no pudo reaccionar y recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago mandándola a volar hasta el monte Fuji destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

La gente corría despavorida por todos lados, pues el monte había sido destruido

-Hermana… Ikaros ahora verás – Dijo la Peli Verde, lanzándose al ataqué contra Ikaros, la cual simplemente se hizo a un lado, pues su velocidad había aumentado, por el power up recibido del Pandora.

-¿Pero que?...Como es posible que ahora seas más rápida que nosotras, si solo deberías ser varias veces la velocidad de la luz – Ikaros la vio con su rostro impasible, el cual daba más temor que la mirada más fiera que exista.

-Mi velocidad de reacción y combate sobrepasan los 3.5 femtosegundos – La peli verde se congeló.

-Como puede ser posible que sobrepases la velocidad del Saiyajin – Ikaros seguía impasible.

-El poder no lo es todo – Dicho eso Ikaros se lanza al ataque, volviendo a desaparecer de la vista de la arpía, la cual la buscaba desesperadamente.

-Donde estas…

-Aquí – Dijo Ikaros, propinándole una poderosa patada en la boca del estomago, la arpía escupe sangre y sale volando en la misma dirección que su hermana mayor, creando una gigantesca explosión que borró lo quedaba del Monte Fuji.

-Esto terminara aquí [Desplegando Apollon] [Cargando Poder 300%, 400%, 500%, 600%, 700%, 800%] -El arco de llamas de Ikaros comenzó a tornarse rojo como la sangre, mientras destellos fotónicos desbordaban la punta de la flecha.

-Ghhh Maldicion ese golpe que nos dio, destruyó nuestras armaduras, no creo que con esto podamos ganarle – Dijo la Rubia.

-Onee -chan que haremos, si no hacemos algo nos destruirá – Dijo su hermana menor.

-Sólo podemos escapar, ahora nadie puede detenerla, es más poderosa que todas las Angeloid juntas, la única opción para destruirla es usando las reglas y borrarla.

-De acuerdo Nee-chan – Las dos asienten y se van volando hacia Sinapsis, pero en ese momento Ikaros aparece frente a ellas, estas al verla se aterran.

-Ahora las matare, por su culpa mi Gohan murió, todo lo que me queda es la venganza – Dijo Ikaros.

-No por favor, nosotras no hemos lastimado a nadie – Dijo la Peli Verde, en un acto de cobardía.

-si, así es nosotras sólo seguimos órdenes Alpha – Dijo la Rubia.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos observaba la escena totalmente colérico, pues el último método de defensa contra la Angeloid más poderosa estaba traicionándolo.

-Malditas Arpías traidoras…

-Destruire todo, ahora sin el Saiyajin en el camino puedo restaurar el orden – Dijo Minos aún nervioso.

-Eso es, iré a las reglas y destruiré a Alpha yo mismo – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el final de su templo, en ese momento desplegó sus alas y se dirige a toda velocidad hasta las reglas.

 **Monte Fuji**

Ikaros observa a las. Arpías con odio, por lo que sus alas se transforman en listones de luz y su aureola duplica su tamaño original.

-[Desplegando Artemis ll ] – Esto aterro a las Arpías, pues sabían de sobra el poder devastador de uno de los proyectiles de artemis, el cual podría destruir un país entero.

-¿Estas loca?¿Piensas destruir el país con artemis?... – No recibieron respuesta.

-Onee-chan usa una carta – Dijo la Peli Verde totalmente aterrada.

-No tiene caso, incluso si activará la carta, la velocidad de Alpha es superior a la acción de las cartas… fue un placer ser tu hermana mayor, si hay otra vida allá nos veremos – La peli verde lloro.

-Te quiero Onee-chan… - La rubia no contestó, simplemente abrazo a su querida hermana menor, esperando el final

[DISPARANDO ARTEMIS II ] -Cientos de proyectiles se dirigen en dirección de las hermanas, las cuales cerraron sus ojos.

En ese momento poderosas ráfagas de Ki se dirigen a los proyectiles de artemis, desintegrándolos a todos, Ikaros siente una poderosa firma de energía, esquivando una patada que iba dirigida a su rostro, dando un salto en retroceso.

-Quien es, muéstrate – Ikaros veía a todos lados, pues la velocidad del objetivo desconocido sobrepasaba su velocidad de reacción, logrando sólo ver borrones.

-Ikaros-san esto que estás haciendo esta mal, no creo que a Gohan le hubiera gustado ver esto – Ikaros sudó frío, pues conocía perfectamente la voz con la que convivió un año, instintivamente volteo en dirección donde estaban las Arpías, viendo a un hombre alto, musculoso y con un Gi naranja.

-Goku-san – Dijo Ikaros, este la veía con una mirada seria.

-Porque estas causando tantos daños Ikaros-san, y porque quieres matarlas – Señaló el padre de Gohan.

-Porque ellas me quitaron el significado para lo que vivo, me quitaron a Gohan – Esto dejó helado a Goku, pues no sabía la gravedad de la situación.

 **Flashback**

Goku se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en el campo, mientras recogía la cosecha de esa temporada, la cual consistía en zanahoria y lechuga, muy feliz por el tiempo de paz que había en la tierra, pero de pronto siente un Ki familiar el cual estaba muy debil, así que detiene su trabajó u presta más atención.

-Ese es el Ki de Sohara… no puede ser – Dijo Goku mientras usaba la teletransportación y se dirigía al templo de KamiSama.

 **Templo de KamiSama**

Dende se encontraba meditando en la orilla del templo, cuando de repente siente una perturbación en la habitación del tiempo y justo después siente un Ki que jamás había sentido, el cual estaba muy debil.

vamos a ver que es lo que pasa en la habitación del tiempo – Dijo Dende corriendo en dirección del ki.

-Si kamisamas – Dijo siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando llegaron pudieron observar a una chica de cabello castaño, dicha chica tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

-Debo darme prisa si no hago algo pronto ella podría morir – Dijo dende mientras extendía sus brazos sobre la chica y comienza a curarla.

Sus heridas sanan rápidamente, y su Ki se estabiliza.

-Fiu creo que ya pasamos la parte más dura , ahora sólo hay que dejarla descan… - Dende fue interrumpido pues sintió un poderoso Ki, acompañado de un zumbido que conocían bien.

-Goku-san – Dijo Dende sorprendido, Goku le sonrió y luego observó a la chica inconsciente.

-Dende que pasó – Dende lo mira preocupado.

\- No lo sé Goku-san, cuando sentí la perturbación en la puerta y el Ki desconocido me acerqué y la vi inconsciente, debe provenir del Universo de Gohan.

Goku se pone nervioso, pues sabía que si la chica salía a la puerta del Universo 7 así de lastimada y su hijo no aparecía, era porque algo terrible estaba pasando en el universo 2.

-Iré al universo 2, llevaré a Sohara-san alla – Dijo Goku mientras se acerca a la chica y la carga al estilo princesa, entrando en la habitación del tiempo.

-Suerte Goku-san – Dijo Dende, Goku voltea a verlo y le sonríe al estilo Son.

-No te preocupes Dende, con el poder que tengo ahora no hay muchos enemigos que puedan derrotarme, pero no me confiaré, después de lo de Cell, eso me quedo totalmente claro.

Goku entra a la habitación del tiempo con Sohara en brazos, luego analiza el lugar en busca de la puerta que debería llevarlo al universo 2, encontrándola justo al lado de la del Universo 7.

-Bien creo que es esa – Pensó Goku en voz alta, mientras abría la puerta, entrando en ella y cerrándola detrás de él.

-Wow – Dijo Goku al observar que era una habitación sencilla, pudo deducir que era la habitación de su hijo, pues pudo ver que el escritorio para estudiar estaba frente a una ventana, costumbre que le enseñó su madre.

-Jejeje parece que los viejos hábitos no se van jamás – Continuó observando su entorno y cuando terminó, dejo a Sohara en la cama de Gohan.

Luego el padre de los Son, decidió buscar el Ki de su hijo, no lo encontró en ninguna parte de la tierra, o incluso de la galaxia en la que se encontraban.

-Esto es raro su Ki no está por ninguna parte – En ese momento Goku sintió un poderoso Ki a 300 km al noroeste.

-Ese Ki… Ikaros-san - Dijo Goku preocupado, pues su poder continuaba elevándose y también pudo notar 2 Ki malignos frente a ella, pero había algo raro en el Ki de Ikaros, pues se encontraba inestable emocionalmente, decidió ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, así que puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció en un zumbido.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Goku miro a las chicas con el mismo odio que congeló a Freezer en Namek, la mirada serena y los orbes negros, se convierten en la mirada del fuego ardiente de un guerrero enfurecido.

-¿Ustedes mataron a mi hijo? – Pregunto Goku totalmente enfurecido, las chicas al escuchar la palabra "Hijo" se congelaron, pues si el chico tenía ese poder, que poder tendría el padre del híbrido.

-Respondan – Grito Goku asustándolas.

-No, no fuimos nosotras, fue Minos nuestro amo – Dijo la Rubia totalmente aterrada.

Goku al escuchar esto baja un poco su semblante, para luego mirar a Ikaros, la cual estaba observando la escena con cuidado, pues sabía que el padre era igual o más poderoso que su amo.

-Ikaros-san si ellas no fueron, porque las atacas – Dijo Goku ahora enfadado con ella, Ikaros se puso nerviosa por el poder que comenzaba a desbordar del cuerpo de Goku involuntariamente.

-Porque ellas me atacaron en el momento que intente destruir Sinapsis – Dijo Ikaros en su defensa, Goku al escuchar esto frunció el seño, en señal de desconcierto total.

-¿Y se te ocurrió que podemos revivir a Gohan con las esferas del dragón o que pudiste retroceder el tiempo y advertirle a Gohan antes de que hiciera lo que hizo? – Esto hizo dudar a Ikaros unos momentos de su decisión tan apresurada, Ikaros bajo la cabeza.

-Usted que sabe, usted no fue un verdadero padre para Gohan, a usted le importaba más la tierra que su propia familia – Dijo Ikaros molesta, esto hizo que Goku se pusiera un poco triste.

-E…e...eso no es verdad, siempre me preocupe por mi familia, tu eres la que… - Goku fue interrumpido por una furiosa Ikaros.

-No es cierto, usted prefirió quedarse muerto a cuidar de su esposa y sus amigos, eso demuestra su total desinterés en ellos, eso le dolió a Gohan de verdad – Dijo Ikaros aumentando su poder de golpe y lanzándose al ataque.

-No interfiera en mis decisiones Son Goku – Dijo Ikaros mientras asestaba un potente derechazo al rostro de Goku, mandándolo a volar varios kilómetros al sur, Ikaros salió disparada en dirección hacia donde fue a parar el Saiyajin de raza pura, el cual había caído en el mar.

Goku se encontraba totalmente aturdido, pues no pudo ver los movimientos de Ikaros en ningún momento.

-Que rayos fue eso, su velocidad y potencia son incomparables – Dijo Goku saliendo del agua, creando una potente ráfaga de viento que desplazo el agua.

Goku observó en dirección por dónde había sido disparado, y pudo sentir el Ki de Ikaros volando a toda velocidad hacia su posición, Goku sudo frío.

-Si no lucho con toda mi fuerza no podré vencerla, pero no quiero matarla, sería catastrófico para la tierra de este universo si lucho con el Súper Saiyajin Dios – Dijo Goku nervioso.

-Creo que no tengo opción Ghaaaaaaa – Goku pego un grito descomunal, el agua a su alrededor comenzó a hundirse por la gigantesca presión generada por el Ki de goku, el cual iba en aumento segundo a segundo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, los mares comenzaron a agitarse de nuevo, el cielo de Japón se iluminó de un intenso dorado, el temblor de sentía en todo el planeta, los restos de cristales de edificios que aún se mantenían en pie fueron destruidos por la onda de poder.

 **Sorami**

Astrea y Nymph observaron el cielo y sintieron un escalofrío potente, al percibir la enegia que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros al sur, todos observaron a Gohan, el cual seguía en su lugar "muerto" y después en dirección del resplandor dorado.

-Quien es Astrea, no puede ser Gohan pues el ya… - Dijo Tomoki aún triste por la pérdida de Gohan.

-Datos no exactos, pero es un Súper Saiyajin 3, de eso no cabe duda – Dijo Nymph aterrada.

-Otro Super Saiyajin 3… No no es posible, todos se vieron entre sí temerosos de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Así que Sohara lo logró – Dijo Tomoki Pensó en voz alta.

-Creo que es señor Goku – Todos voltearon a ver a Tomoki asombrados.

-¿Quién Tomoki? – Pregunto Sugata intrigado.

-El padre de Gohan, me dijo Sohara hace algunas horas que habían logrado abrir una puerta entre los universos, lo cual permitió viajar libremente entre ellos, así Gohan fue y descubrió la catástrofe que habían generado unos enemigos que Gohan aniquiló, cuando se enteró de todo el daño que hicieron fue y lo reparó – Sugata asombrado por las palabras de Tomoki siguió asintiendo.

-Continúa -Dijo Mikako ignorando los poderosos temblores.

-Por lo que se Ikaros fue la que hizo todo eso posible, Gohan revivió a su padre con las esferas del dragón, y después de un tiempo le pidió entrenar con el, ambos duraron un año entrenando y ambos tienen el mismo poder – Esto dejó shockeadas a las Angeloid, pues había otro Saiyajin que se interpondría en el camino de Minos.

De repente Nymph sintió algo en su radar y se puso nerviosa.

-Que ocurre Nynph-senpai – Dijo Astrea.

-Ikaros esta enfadada y pretende matar al tal Goku – Dijo Nymph.

-No se preocupen por eso – Todos voltearon a ver a Tomoki de nuevo.

-No importa cuanto aumente Ikaros su poder, jamás podrá vencer a un Súper Saiyajin Dios, su poder está fuera de su comprensión, además el señor Goku no mata a sus enemigos a menos que sea necesario, y este no es el casó - Todos se aliviaron al escuchar eso.

-Espero que todo salga Bien – Dijo Sugata.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos estaba por llegar a las reglas, pero fue detenido por una de las Angeloid de limpieza, esto lo pudo tremendamente furioso.

-Quitaré de mi camino y obedece a tu Amo – La Ángeloid negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento amo Minos, son órdenes de la señorita Daedalus – Esto hizo enfurecese

 **Oceano**

Goku continuaba aumentando más y más su poder, de repente su cabello comenzó a crecer rápidamente, llegándole a la espalda, sus músculos incrementaron su volumen, y su mirada perdió ese toque de bondad para convertirse en la de un fiero guerrero dispuesto a darlo todo.

Ghaaaaa – Goku pego un último desgarrador que hizo que el resplandor dorado se hiciese más potente.

Ikaros en ese momento llegó al campo de batalla, pero cuando sintió el aumento abrumador de poder, se congeló al ver que la sobrepasaba en poder por bastante, pero aún así no decidió echarse para atrás.

-Veo que por fin llegas Ikaros-san, esta vez te regresaré lo que me hiciste – Dijo Goku usando su masiva velocidad para posicionarse al lado de Ikaros, la cual no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y se tragó un puñetazo en el rostro que la mandó a volar de nuevo, esta vez a Sorami.

 **Sorami**

Goku se teletransporta usando su velocidad superior y aparece en Sorami, para la sorpresa de los presentes ya que pudieron observar a un sujeto de aspecto similar a Gohan.

-Es el señor Goku – Dijo Tomoki, este al tener un oído mucho más fino que el de un ser humano volteo en dirección del chico, lo cual hizo que este se tensara, pues no lo conocía, Tomoki suspiro en señal de alivió al observar la misma sonrisa que les dirigía Gohan a ellos.

Goku le sonríe a los chicos y después voltea en dirección al Ki de Ikaros, el cual estaba por llegar a su posición, cuando la tuvo en su punto de enfoque, salió disparado en su encuentro, llegando con una patada descendente que hizo escupir sangre a la Angeloid y salir disparada de nuevo al suelo, y al momento de su impacto una poderosa explosión fue creada, cuando el humo se disipó se pudo observar la silueta inconsciente de Ikaros.

Goku suspiro y volvió a su estado base jadeando por la presión generada por la transformación, estuvo así unos segundos, para luego ver el cuerpo de Ikaros, la cual había vuelto a su forma original.

-Pobre Ikaros, debió sentir muy feo al ver morir a una persona por primera vez, cuando Gohan reviva debe hablar con ella – Pensó en voz alta.

De repente vio las figuras de los chicos que lo habían estado observando todo ese tiempo, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cuando vieron que Goku los observaba estos sonrieron nerviosamente.

-No hay porque temer, sólo vine a arreglar las cosas aquí – Dijo Goku con la sonrisa al estilo Son.

El primero en tomar confianza fue Sugata, dirigiendo a Goku hasta quedar frente a el, a una distancia prudente.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sugata Eishiro, es un gusto conocerlo señor Goku – Dijo Sugata extendiendo su mano en señal de respeto y amistad.

Goku observó a Sugata sorprendido unos segundos, pues no los conocía, y al parecer ellos a él si, luego recordó la charla que tuvo con su hijo en la habitación del tiempo y sonrió, estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto Sugata-san, con que ustedes son los amigos de amigos de Gohan - Estos se ponen tristes al escuchar el nombre del recién fallecido, Goku al ver esto se puso mal.

-Lo siento, se que acaba de fallecer y me siento mal, pero no se preocupen podemos revivir a Gohan – Inmediatamente todos levantaron el rostro y observaron al padre de los Son, con un brillo de Esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿En verdad eso es posible Goku-san? – Pregunto Sugata.

-Si Sugata-san, con las esferas del dragón podremos revivirlo sin problemas – Todos se ponen entusiasmados.

-Y que esperamos vamos por las esferas e invoquemos al dragón – Dijo Tomoki jalando a Goku por el brazo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sugata.

-Eso duele maldito Sugata-senpai.

-Te lo mereces por impulsivo y grosero – Dijo el genio albino moviendo sus lentes, en señal de superioridad.

-Tsch como sea.

-Y como conseguiremos revivir a Gohan, si mal no recuerdo Gohan mencionó que tienen ciertas limitaciones – Dijo Mikako.

-Eso es lo que me temía, que al ser universos diferentes esta la posibilidad de que Shenlong no pueda hacer algo al respecto… Ya se – Grito el Líder de los Son sorprendiendo a todos.

-Que pasa señor Goku – Dijo Tomoki.

-Creo recordar que Ikaros tenía unas extrañas cartas que podrían conceder cualquier deseo – Dijo Goku emocionado, en ese momento todos se volvieron a poner deprimidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa chicos? – Todos lo vieron con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pues en el rato que llevan de conocerlo pudieron observar que tiene una actitud mucho más infantil que Gohan.

De repente Goku voltea a una persona que estaba recostada en el pisó, se acerca y el corazón se le congela, era el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo Gohan, Goku pudo ver que tenía un enorme agujero en su estómago, y una extraña marca en su pecho.

-No te preocupes Gohan, te reviviremos – Esto les dejo un sabor amargo a los presentes.

-Goku-san – Dijo Sugata.

-Que sucede Sugata-san.

-Lo que sucede Goku-san, es que las cartas no pueden revivir a los muertos – Goku se puso tenso ante la idea que su hijo murió, y el no estuvo ahí para evitarlo.

-[Maldición] – Pensó en voz alta Goku, expulsado parte de su poder por la ira, la bio-electricidad fluía por sus manos, mientras el viento se hacía cada vez más pesado.

Goku recordó todos los momentos que pasó con su hijo mayor, desde su nacimiento, hasta la superación de su hijo como guerrero Saiyajin, y entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, comenzó a llorar.

El hombre más poderoso del Universo 7 estaba ahí derrotado emocionalmente frente a un grupo de adolescentes.

-Señor Goku – Sólo pudo decir eso Tomoki, pues de inmediato fue repelido por una ráfaga de viento que lo mando a volar.

-Goku-san… - Sugata fue callado por la onda de choque producida por el poderoso despegue de Goku, todos vieron como se dirigía hacia Sinapsis.

-No podré seguirlo MALDICION – Goku se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Sinapsis, con la intención de hablar con Minos.

 **Límites de Sinapsis**

Goku se encontraba volando en los límites de sinapsis, cuando de repente siente un Ki gigantesco, era igual al de un Dios, esto hizo temblar a Goku enormemente, pues nunca había sentido algo igual, de repente ve un has de luz salir desde la masa negra.

-Maldita sea va muy rápido Ghraaaaa – Goku se transforma en SSJ 2 para esquivarlo, pero era incluso más poderosa que su propia transformación.

-Ghaaaaa – Dijo Goku mientras era puesto en retroceso por la piedra onda de poder.

-No tengo opción Ghaaaaa – Dijo Goku mientras el aura dorada con destellos de bioelectricidad era cambiada por un aura roja llameante, su cabello se vuelve rosa y sus pupilas se vuelven Rojas.

Goku se había transformado en SSJ Dios.

Goku desvío la bola de poder hacia el cielo, donde explotó.

-Quien quiera que seas muéstrate – Dijo Goku con una mirada seria.

-Jajajaja un Saiyajin precavido, que hermoso – Se escuchó una voz que salía de la anomalía.

De repente un hombre rubio sale de el lugar, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin ya que no podía creer que el Ki divino que sentía era de su hijo Gohan, lo que vio lo dejo impactado, Minos tenía el aura del Súper Saiyajin Blue, pero su cabello y ojos seguían iguales, Goku se puso furioso.

-Maldito porque tienes el Ki divino de Gohan – Goku aumentaba su poder mientras lo escondía del enemigo.

-Jajajaja parece que lo notaste Saiyajin, así es este es el poder de Gohan, cuando selle sus transformaciones me aseguré de drenarle todo su poder divino jajaja – Esto hizo explotar la última gota de paciencia que Goku le tenía a sus enemigos, Goku bajo la cabeza mientras temblaba de la ira.

-Esto – Goku levanta la cabeza mientras se observan unos orbes azules en lugar del rojo intenso.

-Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar, maldito asesino, Ghaaaaa – Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue de una sola vez, sorprendiendo a Minos, el cual sólo sonríe.

-Jajaja si solo tienes eso se recomiendo que te prepares, pues mi poder sobrepasa al tuyo – Dijo Minos, lanzándose al ataque.

Minos usando su enorme velocidad aparece frente a Goku, y luego detrás de él, lanzándole un puñetazo a su espalda, pero para su sorpresa Goku simplemente alzó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el ataque como si nada.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Minos sorprendido, mientras era lanzado al frente con un single movimiento, dando varias vueltas hasta detenerse del todo, mirando con angustia al Saiyajin, el cual lo miraba con odio.

-¿Eso es todo? – Dijo Goku con la misma voz llena de ira, cosa que le heló los huesos a Minos.

-No, no es todo Ghaaaaaaa – Dijo Minos, mientras eleva su poder al máximo, su aura azulada incrementa de tamaño y se lanza contra Goku, lanzándole otro golpe, pero esta vez al rostro, Minos logró acertarle un golpe, cosa que aumento su orgullo al ver que el Saiyajin recibió daño, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio que el Saiyajin volteaba lentamente su rostro hacia el, revelando sólo un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

-¿Eso es todo? – Volvió a repetir Goku, esta vez el miedo se apoderó de Minos y retrocedió un poco.

-Quien eres – Dijo Minos asustado.

-Soy Goku, el padre del hijo al cual asesinaste sin piedad maldito – Dijo Goku elevando su poder más y más.

-[KAIO-KEN AUMENTADO 3 VECES] – Grito Goku, su aura azul incremento de tamaño, mientras un aura rojiza cubría su aura azulada.

Minos se aterro por la escena, sintiendo el Ki de Goku entendió 2 cosas:

•Que Goku superaba su poder incluso sin esa extraña transformación.

•Que nunca debió haber despertado la ira de un Saiyajin.

Goku se puso en marcha, desapareciendo de la vista de Minos, el cual intentaba buscar el Ki de Goku, pero este se movía tan rápido que cuando el encontraba su Ki, el ya estaba en otro lugar.

-Ahí estas – Dijo Minos, lanzando un Ki Blast hacia donde el creía que estaba el Ki de Goku, sólo levantando el polvo, y recibiendo una poderosa patada en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar hacia tierra firme.

Minos se reincorpora lentamente, pudo ver que sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, esto hizo que la furia incremente en su ser.

-Maldito Super Saiyajin Dios Ghaaaaa – Grito Minos aumentado su poder nuevamente, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin, que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Minos, lanzándole un golpe a este, pero pronto la mirada seria de Goku se convirtió en una de terror.

Minos había detenido el golpe de Goku con una sola mano, este no podía creerlo había superado el poder del Saiyajin.

-Jejeje de eso estoy hablando -Dijo Minos, encendido su aura nuevamente.

-Pero… es imposible…como aumentaste tu poder de esa manera – Dijo Goku totalmente sorprendido, a lo que Minos sonríe.

-Ya que no eres un miserable downer te lo contaré, nosotros los Ángeles somos seres inmortales, jamás moriremos por envejecimiento, podemos morir si somos desintegrados solamente, y nuestro factor de regeneración es el mejor – Dijo Minos observando sus manos en señal de admiración.

-El poder de un Saiyajin es increíble… Jajaja con este poder ya no necesitaré de la sinapsis, con el podré destruir y conquistar los 12 universos – Dijo Minos.

-Eso no te lo permitiré [Kaio-Ken aumentado 5 veces]- El poder de Goku volvió a aumentar .

-Jajajaja será inutil Saiyajin, cuanto más daño me causes, más poderoso me harás – Goku le sonríe a Minos y este lo ve con cara de molestia.

-Eso lo veremos jejeje - Dijo Goku desapareciendo de la vista de Minos, este no podía localizarlo.

-Donde estas – Dijo Minos nervioso.

 **Sorami**

Goku aparece frente a los amigos de su hijo, estos lo veian sorprendidos, pues no habían visto a Gohan con el cabello azul, a Sugata le picaba la curiosidad sobre el poder destructivo de dicha transformación, Goku esconde su Ki para no ser detectado por Minos, luego mira a las Angeloid, las cuales lo veían con cara de angustia, Nymph decide hablar.

-¿Qué ocurrió señor Goku? – Goku traga saliva.

-Minos de alguna obtuvo la transformación y los poderes del Súper Saiyajin Blue – Esto dejó con cara de interrogante a los chicos

-¿Que es un Súper Saiyajin Blue Goku-san? – Goku lo ve sorprendido.

-¿Gohan no les mostró esta transformación? – Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Este es el siguiente nivel al Súper Saiyajin Dios, esta transformación supera esos poderes, pero ahora no hay tiempo, Minos me está buscando, necesito que alguien lo detenga rápido – Todos pensaron durante unos segundos, hasta que una idea cruzo por la mente de Sugata.

-Tengo una idea – Hablo Sugata, todos voltean a verlo.

-Que es Sugata-senpai – Dijo Tomoki.

-Podemos retroceder el tiempo y así evitar la muerte de Gohan – Dijo Sugata.

-Gran idea Sugata-san, Gohan tenía razón al decir qué eres el más inteligente de Sorami – Sugata movió sus lentes al escuchar al Saiyajin halagarlo.

-Disculpe Señorita… etto.

\- Nymph , mi nombre es Nymph, soy un una Angeloid Betta, tipo Guerra electrónica, es un gusto señor Downer – Esto último incómodo a Goku.

-Oigan chicos que es un Downer – Dijo Goku algo incómodo, al escuchar dichas palabras de Nymph.

-Yo lo diré – Dijo Ikaros, todos se ponen alerta al ver que la Angeloid Alpha había despertado.

-No se alarmen, ya recapacite, no volveré a hacer esa estupidez – Todos escucharon sus palabras y suspiraron de alivió.

-Bueno, un Downer es algo así como una cucaracha o forma de vida inferior, que para los habitantes de sinapsis no son nada más que bichos que se pueden aplastar fácilmente – Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Goku.

-Nymph-san dejame decirte algo… -Nymph asiente asustada.

-LOS HUMANOS NO SON UNA FORMA DE VIDA INFERIOR, PUEDEN SUPERAR INCLUSO A LOS DIOSES, UNA PRUEBA DE ELLO ES MI HIJO GOHAN, EL NACIO SIENDO MITAD HUMANO Y MITAD SAIYAJIN, NACIO SIENDO UN BEBE UN POCO DEBIL, PERO CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS LOGRO SUPERARME A MI, UN SAIYAJIN DE RAZA PURA, ASI QUE NO SIGAS LA MENTALIDAD DE TU AMO, YA QUE ESTA MAL – Dijo Goku furioso, dejando asustados a los presentes, pues cuando un Saiyajin se enfada es muy peligroso.

-…Mierda ya me descubrió -Dijo Goku un tanto alarmado, pues vio que al hacer su rabieta había revelado su presencia.

-Nymph o Ikaros rápido vuelvan todo a como estaba – Dijo Goku mientras se encendía en un aura azul rojiza y se lanzaba al ataque contra Minos. el cual ya estaba sobre ellos y recibiendo una poderosa patada por parte de Goku mandándolo a volar cientos de kilómetros hacia el polo sur.

-De acuerdo lo haré – Dijo Nymph.

-Alpha dame una tarjeta.

-Si.

Ikaros le da una tarjeta a Nymph, la cual la toma inmediatamente y piensa en una manera que permita quitarle los poderes a Minos y poder traer a Gohan a la vida.

-Ya se… [Transporte] – Inmediatamente la carta se transforma en un Súper ordenador, al cual Nymph se conecta.

-[Comenzando Hackeo de las reglas] [Introduciendo deseos:

•Que Minos pierda los poderes robados y no recuerde nada sobre los Saiyajin al igual que todos los que están en sinapsis.

• Que Goku permanezca en este universo aún cuando suceda el cambio en la realidad.

•Que todo lo ocurrido no sea nada más que un sueño, los únicos que recuerden los acontecimientos sean los amigos de Gohan , Delta , Alpha , Goku y yo.]

Inmediatamente el Super ordenador manda una poderosa onda de luz en dirección a la sinapsis, cuando Minos de percata intenta detener el rayo.

-No, maldita sea – Dijo Minos lanzándose en dirección del rayo, pero es recibido por un golpe en el rostro que lo manda a volar de nuevo.

-No permitiré que interfieras Minos Ghraaaaa [Kaio-ken aumentado 10 veces] – El cuerpo de Goku aumento su masa muscular, y su aura se volvió más rojiza, destellos de energía hacían que poderosas ondas de choque viajarán por el universo entero.

 **Planeta de la Diosa de la destrucción**

En el planeta de Nean se podía sentir una armonía en el ambiente, a pesar de ser uno de los lugares más hostiles del Universo, al tratarse del lugar de descanso de la Diosa de la destrucción.

El asistente de la Diosa sintió las colisiones de los poderosos Ki divinos, buscando en su báculo rastreó el origen de dicho poder abrumador.

-Ya veo… la tierra, los Ángeles tecnológicos están haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, creo que el despertar de Nean esta cerca, por ahora vigilaré de cerca la tierra, el alcance de su poder es universal, pero nuestro poder nos protegerá así que no nos afectará ufufufu,Mmm… - De repente el asistente Chow se pone serió, pues vio en el báculo a dos sujetos que tenia el Ki de un Dios.

-Esto no puedo pasarlo por alto, la señorita Nean se enfadara conmigo si esos sujetos llegan a destruir el universo - Por lo que decide ir a la tierra.

-Mmm creo que tardaré alrededor de 26 minutos en llegar ahí, bueno en marcha – Dijo Chow mientras sonaba su bastón en el suelo, cubriéndose en una esfera luminosa blanca, dirigiéndose a la tierra a toda velocidad.

 **Planeta Supremo Universo 2**

El Supremo Kaiosama se puso nervioso, pues pudo sentir el Ki de Chow, el cual se dirigía a la tierra, pero inmediatamente se puso tranquilo al ver que no iba con Nean.

-"Tal vez sólo va a investigar el alboroto que está generando ese Super Saiyajin Dios y ese tal Minos, espero que esto no termine en tragedia" – Pensó el Kaioshin.

Siguió observando la batalla en la tierra, pudo ver que un simple mortal pudo obtener el Ki de un Dios, había estado prestando atención desde que sintió el Ki de Gohan en Super Saiyajin Fase 3, sintió algo de lástima por la manera tan vil en la que Minos lo mato, puso sus esperanzas en el padre del chico, pues si Minos no era detenido los 12 universos estarían en peligro por la manera tan abrumadora de aumentar su poder.

 **Sorami**

Goku continuaba luchando de una manera feroz con Minos, el cual intentaba por todos los medios posibles quitar al Saiyajin de su camino, pero cada vez que se acercaba al nivel del Saiyajin, este aumentaba más sus poderes con esa extraña técnica, pudo ver que su límite era aumentarlo 10 veces, así que cuando finalmente lo alcanzó este sonríe.

-Parece que este es tu límite Saiyajin, gracias a ti conseguí obtener un poder fuera de mi imaginación – Dijo Minos de manera arrogante.

-Ahora como premio te destruiré – Minos levanta su mano derecha y carga una esfera de poder morada, la cual iba aumentando de tamaño, Goku se da cuenta de las intenciones del Ángel divino.

-Minos detente, si haces eso destruirás la galaxia por completo – Minos sonríe sarcásticamente.

-¿Y crees que me importa?... Con este poder no es necesario la sinapsis nunca más, así podré conquistar el universo y divertirme en el proceso Jajajaja – Goku sonríe.

-Que es tan gracioso Saiyajin – Goku levanta su brazo izquierdo en señal hacia la sinapsis, en ese momento Minos recuerda el haz de luz y luego mira al Saiyajin enfadado.

-Maldito, si tu plan era quitarme estos poderes lo lograrás, pero al menos te llevaré al infierno conmigo Hasta – Grito Minos mientras lanzaba la poderosa ráfaga de poder, la cual se dirigía a Goku a toda velocidad, Minos sonreía complacido.

-No creo que eso sea posible – Contestó Goku, desapareciendo de la vista de Minos una vez más.

-¿Qué? – Grito Minos sorprendido, sintiendo el Ki del Saiyajin detrás de el, inmovilizando a Minos con sus brazos y piernas.

-Grrr, maldito suéltame – Dijo Minos sacudiendo su cuerpo como podía para quitárselo de encima.

-No quiero, además, es hora de regresar los poderes – Dijo Goku, asustando a Minos.

-No, no quiero, no quiero devolver este grandioso poder, no ahora.

-Ya es demasiado tarde – Dijo Goku observando un poderoso rayo de luz que iba en dirección a ellos, Goku suelta a Minos en el último segundo y sale del rango de alcance del rayo.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa – Grito Minos de dolor, mientras su poder iba siendo absorbido y dirigido al cuerpo del fallecido Gohan, desapareciendo su sello.

El cuerpo de Minos vuelve a su estado original, cuando el rayo terminó su trabajo Minos comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo, pero Goku lo logra captar, bajando a tierra firmé y dejándolo en el suelo.

Los amigos de Gohan se asustan al ver a Minos desmayado, Ikaros vuelve a enfurecerse e intenta acabar con el, pero Goku se lo impide poniéndose en medio de ellos.

-Bien, pero si vuelve a hacer algo que sea sospechoso o intente matar a alguien lo exterminaré – Goku Sonríe y asiente.

De repente la sinapsis lanza un rayo de luz, el cual sale del Universo y comienza a envolverlo y a retroceder el tiempo.

-Esta comenzando – Dijo Ikaros.

-El tiempo volverá atrás y todo será un simple sueño - Dijo Nymph, a lo que todos asienten.

-Gohan espero que vuelvas – Pensó Goku en voz alta.

Todo el planeta se comienza a desmaterializar y todo se vuelve de un gran color blanco.

 **Tiempo atrás**

 **-** Y como les decía, esta es mi transformación del Súper Saiyajin 2 … Papa que haces aquí, ¿eh? ¿eh?– Dijo Gohan mirando a las 3 nuevas personas que estaban ahí reunidas.

-Hola hijo jejeje – Sonrió su padre un tanto nervioso.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Goku se rasca la cabeza.

-Bueno a decir verdad, tu amiga so… Gahaaa – Goku no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues recibió un fuerte codazo en un costado por parte de Nymph.

-Sssh - Fue lo único que dijo Nymph, a lo que Goku se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir y asiente.

-Gohan, pase lo que pase, no vayas a sinapsis, es un lugar peligroso – Fue lo único que dijo Goku con mirada seria, Gohan tuvo una charla mental con su padre los últimos 10 segundos, así que se enteró de todo lo que había ocurrido, Goku lo dijo mentalmente para que Minos no se enterara.

-Ya veo… esta bien papa lo har… - Gohan no terminó lo que dijo y fijo la vista al cielo, mirándolo seriamente.

-Gohan que pasa – Dijo Goku, a lo que presta más atención y siente un Ki gigantesco acercándose a la tierra.

-Ese,ese es el poder un Dios, la diosa de la destrucción se está acercando a la tierra, que haremos papa – Dijo Gohan totalmente alterado por la diferencia de poder que sintieron, en ese momento Goku comprendió que ni usando el Kaio-ken x10 podría hacerle algo, estaba en otro nivel.

-Debemos intentar detenerla, si no , el universo entero será destruido -Ghaaaa – Goku se transforma en SSJ Blue.

-Si papa -Ghaaaa – Gohan también se transforma en SSJ Blue, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

 **Con chow**

Chow estaba casi en el sistema solar, cuando de repente siente el ki divino que había sentido antes, deteniéndose de golpe, puso sus sentidos al máximo, pudiéndose dar cuenta del Ki que había desaparecido hace unos cuantos minutos volvió a aumentar y está vez otro justo al lado de el con la misma intensidad hizo acto de presencia.

-Ufufufu, parece que ya se percataron de mi existencia, pero se me hace increible que puedan sentir el Ki de un Dios, bien es hora de continuar – Dijo Chow continuado su marcha.

 **Sorami**

-Ya esta aquí, todos fuera de aquí, es muy peligroso – Grito Goku a todo pulmón, los amigos de Gohan hicieron caso y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa de Tomoki

Gohan vio que Ikaros continuaba ahí en su lugar, mientras los demás se iban.

-Ikaros vete de aquí, esto está en un nivel que no podrías imagin…

-No – Grito la Angeloid, sorprendiendo a Gohan.

-No te dejare morir otra vez, me quedaré contigo hasta el final Gohan – Dijo Ikaros Comenzando a llorar y se lanza a abrazarlo, una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente.

-Ikaros, acaso tú… - Gohan miro en dirección al cielo, pudiendo observar una figura humanoide con ropa egipcia, cabello blanco el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda y un extraño bastón en su mano derecha.

-Tsch ya llegó.

-Humph, así que ustedes fueron los responsables de las ondas que estaban destruyendo el universo – Dijo Chow.

-¿De que ondas estas hablando?...Nosotros no hemos hecho nada – Dijo Gohan en su defensa.

Chow busco en todas las direcciones existentes a Minos, no lo logró encontrar, pero si encontró a Goku, el cual se encontraba cansado de su lucha.

-¿Donde está el rubio con las alas? – Pregunto Chow.

-Minos no se encuentra aquí, el ya no es parte de esto.

 **Sinapsis**

Minos estaba desorientado, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, seguía observando por su monitor la plática de los Saiyajin.

-"Donde esta el rubio con alas" – Escuchó Minos que decía el extraño sujeto de piel morada.

-"Minos no se encuentra aquí, el ya no es parte de esto" – Esto hizo que Minos se pusieran tenso, pues no podía recordar nada.

-Que rayos ocurrió – Minos se toca el rostro y continúa observando el monitor.

 **Sorami**

-Ya veo, bueno es una lástima, sólo quería información, pero al parecer tendré que conformarme con ustedes 2 – Dijo Chow volando a gran velocidad, los Saiyajin no pudieron verlo, cuando esté ya estaba frente a ellos fue cuando reaccionaron.

-Que es lo que quiere – Dijo Goku nervioso.

-Ya les dije sólo información, no quiero pelear o causar destrucción – Esto tomó por sorpresa a los Saiyajin, los cuales al ver que decía la verdad volvieron a su estado Basé.

-Y Digame, que es lo que desea saber señor…

-Chow, sólo Chow.

-Señor Chow jejeje.

-Primero, como obtuvieron el poder de un Dios -Pregunto Chow, tomando por sorpresa a los Saiyajin.

-Jejeje pues fue gracias a Shenlong, el cual nos dijo sobré esta transformación, la cual es capas de rivalizar con un Dios de la destrucción – Chow puso una mirada seria.

-Así que piensan derrotar a los dioses de la destrucción – Dijo Chow con un poco de odio en sus palabras, haciendo que los Saiyajin sintieran un escalofrío.

-No,no no lo que pasa es que obtuvimos este poder para defender a la gente que amamos, no queremos conquistar los universos en serio.

Mmm… de acuerdo – Dijo Chow, volviendo a su actitud tranquila.

-Bueno siguiente pregunta... ¿Ustedes no son humanos verdad?

-No señor Chow, yo soy un Saiyajin, y mi hijo se podría decir que es mitad Saiyajin – Esto dejó sorprendido a Chow, pues nunca había escuchado hablar de esa raza.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de dicha raza, no le mientan a un Dios – Dijo algo enfadado.

-No le mentimos, en serio somos Saiyajin, pero venimos del universo 7 – Esto dejó congelado a Chow.

-¿De los dominios del señor Bills y Wiss? – Pregunto Chow sorprendido, a lo que ambos asienten.

-Siganme como terminaron aquí – Dijo Chow con una mirada seria.

-Bueno… - Y así Gohan le contó todo lo sucedido desde la saga de Cell, hasta la obtención de su poder divino, cosa que fue escuchada por Minos, aumentando sus ambiciones.

 **Sinapsis**

-Debo apoderarme del cuerpo de ese Saiyajin llamado Gohan, Jajajaja ha – Grito Minos de manera loca.

 **Sorami**

-… Ya veo, analizando la situación, fue un accidente, por lo que me dices Gohan ahora pertenecerá a este Universo y usted volverá al suyo Goku-san – Ambos asienten.

-Bueno, dejaré pasar todo esto con una condición – Dijo Chow.

-Cuál sería Chow-sama -Dijo Gohan en señal de respetó, a lo que Chow sonríe.

-Déjenme probar la gastronomía de este planeta – Dijo Chow, a lo que ambos Saiyajin caen al piso al revés.

-Etto, claro que si Jejeje.

-Bueno Gohan, creo que es hora de volver, tu madre debe estar buscándome, tu amiga Sohara debe seguir dormida en tu casa, hasta luego – Dijo Goku, haciendo la teletransportacion.

-Papa espe… - Gohan no terminó, pues Goku se fue.

-"Maldito papa, se volvió a escapar" – Luego vio a Chow, el cual le sonreía.

-Has – Suspiro Gohan.

-Bueno vamos Chow-sama, le enseñaré los diferentes platillos que conozco.

-Si, vamos.

-Ikaros vamos – Dijo Gohan, a lo cual su Angeloid asiente, comenzando a volar en rumbo aleatorio.

 **10 horas después**

Gohan e Ikaros sobrevolaban Sorami, Gohan estaba agotado, pues pasó medio día mostrándole los diferentes platillos que había en ese planeta, cuando llegó a su casa era de noche, por lo que escondiendo su Ki entro a su habitación y pudo ver que Sohara seguía inconsciente, por lo que sin hacer ruido, tomó un Futon y se acostó en el.

-Fue un largo día… ¿Verdad Ikaros?

-Si Gohan - Fue lo único que dijo en respuesta.

-Buenas noches Ikaros.

-Buenas noches Gohan – Dijo Ikaros, mientras veía como lentamente Gohan se quedaba dormido, algo que ella no podía hacer.

-"Como me gustaría poder dormir" – Pensó Ikaros, mientras una lágrima solitaria cruzaba su mejilla.

-"Buenas noches, mi Gohan" – Pensó Ikaros, mientras besaba a Gohan en los labios.

 **Fin del capitulo**

Sección de dudas

Goku entrenó un año más en la habitación del tiempo, consiguiendo sobrepasar a su hijo en poder, además que logró combinar el Kaio-ken y el SSJB

Los Ángeles jamás envejecerán o morirán, son inmortales, pero pueden morir por daños físicos, aquí puse que no fuera así.

Minos obtuvo su poder al pedir obtener las celulas de un saiyajin y fusionar su cuerpo con el ki diivino del SSJB, así podría controlar al 100% el poder de Gohan

Los Ángeles tienen una taza de regeneración más alta que la de los Saiyajin, y al recuperarse su Zenkai Boost se hizo más alto.


End file.
